To Give into Temptation
by MindlessMina
Summary: Kagome's heart and hormones can only take so much after a while. What will happen when she is trapped in a cave with none other than the evil Naraku wearing only his pelt? Temptation never looked sexier. ***Lemon Warning***
1. Giving In

_**A/N: **__I started this fanfic originally as a one-shot, but was encouraged by the responses that I received to continue this story. Now I have several new steamy ideas and it will be spectacular. Remember, we writers often use the reviews as tools to judge our work as acceptable or a piece of crap, so please leave a review. All are accepted, even flames. But if you want to flame just to be a douche, then _t(-_-t). _Enough said. Now, on with the lemons!_

_-Mindlessmina_

To Give into Temptation

She was sitting alone and crying inside a dense fog. He knew why she was there, and waited for the best moment to show himself. After all, he had to make an entrance. Just forty-five minutes before, he had been observing a scene unfold around the Inutachi in Kanna's mirror, and he found himself greatly intrigued.

It seems Inuyasha isn't the knight in shining armor that he appeared to be, and that was most interesting. First he cursed that little miko of his, calling her names and belittling her, only to apologize a few minutes later half-heartedly. He could tell he didn't mean anything he said in his apology, because Naraku himself was the master of lies. He knew one when he heard one. Then the inu hanyo took off into the depths of the forest, leaving his group completely unattended and unprotected.

After a while of not returning the miko went to look for him, and when they did not return soon after, Naraku had the mirror show him where they were, and he grinned at what he saw. There, under the canopy of trees, the dog was rutting quite intimately with none other than his old lover Kikyo. How he could fuck that cold clay bitch was beyond him. Even he, the most foul and degenerate evil, couldn't even handle her stench of death, decay and dirt. The idea of it could even stifle an erection in his opinion.

So then, why was he smiling? Because there, in the shadows, sat the little living miko, crying silently, and witnessing the act of his betrayal first hand. It was no secret that she was greatly enamored with the hanyo, however he never returned her sentiments. Foolish girl.

Then with great amusement on his behalf, he watched as she created the most entertaining display he has ever seen. It seemed like the hanyo and the golem were about to hit their peak, based upon the escalating of their noises, when Kagome stalked out of the trees and marched toward them. If her presence didn't already ruin the mood, her next few words did. She only said seven words, but the effect would last a lifetime. As she approached them, they turned towards her and her words rattled the entire forest around them.

"Sit! You fucking necrofeliac! Sit, Sit, SIT!"

She then ran away, leaving a very nude and injured Inuyasha and a cracked clay miko in a crater, furious, no longer able to achieve their climax and unable to move.

Naraku was so beside himself at the spectacle that not only did he outright and unabashedly laugh out loud, but he also decided that he needed to find and congratulate the miko on her entertaining display.

But what to wear? Dress was rather important to one such as he. Naraku knew that the miko wouldn't try to fight him while she was in emotional turmoil, so he didn't feel like going in his battle gear. He had other sets of hakama and haori but they were for either sleep or ceremony. After all, one cannot steal countless castles by looking like a commoner. Seeing how he had no other real attire for this kind of encounter at the moment, he just went with his pelt. The fact that it was so large led to the convenience of not having to don clothing underneath it. '_Ah, the joys of no fundoshi'_ he thought to himself. Making his way to her location, he watched her for a few moments from the shadows before realizing that it was going to be raining soon.

He found a hidden cave near her location, and broke the rocks to expose it. Knowing she wasn't dumb enough to trek back to camp during the downpour, she would need to find shelter, and he would be right there waiting for her.

8-8-8-8-8

"_Well what the fuck were you thinking you could possibly do to help?! Your powers are just too damn pathetic to work on anything, even when you miraculously hit your mark! Just accept the fact you are weak and that you do more harm than good in an actual battle, and stay out of the way unless we are desperate enough to call you! Even Kikyo wouldn't be stupid enough to enter into a battle she knew she couldn't win! Sometimes I even doubt that you are even her reincarnation; that you're just a look alike!"_

His words were playing through her head like a broken record. Sure, she did risk it when she got into the fight, but if she hadn't he could have been hurt! He didn't even see the attack she deflected until after it was already too late. Of course he didn't, he never see's what she protects him from until its too late. He still didn't have to talk to her like that though. She was only trying to help, and he gave her the third degree. Not only that but he compared her to Kikyo again! That was so mean. Doesn't he know how it hurts to be told she is weak and so unlike Kikyo? Even when he 'apologized' it wasn't a real apology. He just said _"Look just forget about it. Don't keep crying like an idiot."_

It was the closest thing to an apology she would get, and after that he left. When he didn't return after a while, she thought he was sulking so of course she followed the direction that he had left in. She cloaked her scent so that he wouldn't leave when she caught up to him. When she got there, she wished that she never even tried to follow him.

Along the way, she heard noises coming from a side path, and she decided that Inuyasha was fine for the moment and went to follow the noise instead. It sounded like groaning and was very breathy. Like someone was in pain, so she went to offer some help. She was a priestess after all.

Of course she was completely caught off guard when she spotted a naked woman alone in a clearing, pleasuring herself. The woman's face was turned so she couldn't see it, but she had a great view of exactly what she was touching. Being a virgin still, she blushed so hard that she could of put tomatoes to shame. But like a train wreck, she just couldn't look away. For some reason, this little scene made her tingle in places she had adamantly refused to touch on several tempting occasions. Ok, maybe the reason wasn't so unknown as she had made out. To be honest, she had been very on edge due to her sexual urges as of late.

They started about one year after she fell down the well. Of course they were not as bad as they are now that she is a full blown woman. When she turned 20, she took a look in a mirror and noticed for the first time how different her body looked. Her hair was wavier, but more tame than it used to be. Her face lost its baby fat, and narrowed. Her chest also filled out along with her hips, thighs and butt. Her waistline was small which only accented all of her curves. No longer was she the skinny girl that fell through the well, but a mature young woman. Too bad that everyone except the one that she wanted noticed.

While looking at this woman in the throws of ecstasy, her body began to heat up and a slow ache started to develop in her stomach. _'Damn these hormones!'_ she thought to herself. Then, she saw it. She watched the mystery woman turn her face, and low and behold, she was none other than Kikyo. She should have been repulsed by this find, but somehow she was still feeling the pool of liquids between her legs. Yes, she was definitely sexually frustrated if this was still turning her on. Just as soon as she came to the realization that as an adult, sex is something that must be indulged in, she saw something else moving in the shadows near the woman.

In the bushes near the clearing, red clothes began to move towards the dead priestess. Inuyasha's eyes were tinged pink, but his smile showed that he was still in complete control. Unable to draw away from the horror in front of her eyes, she watched as he disrobed and whispered his undying devotion to her, and proceeded to make passionate love to her. Her heart was broken. She was saving herself for him. That should have been her underneath him, her he was loving, and her he was touching. As silent tears made their way down her cheeks, her sadness quickly turned to rage as she stomped out of the clearing and ruined their moment. With well-timed outbursts of sits, she effectively put an end to their coupling and dug a crater with both of them in it.

So now she is here sitting on a log: cold and alone in a dense fog. Looking at the sky it seems like it might actually rain as well. She wasn't wearing her jeans today, but her favorite black skirt with a regular blue t-shirt, clearly not prepared for rain. _'How fitting. The perfect weather to match my emotions.'_ She thought to herself. Rising off of the log, she searched the area around her for some cover. She found some collapsed rocks and discovered a cave. It looked like it would work at least until the rain died down enough for her to make her way back to camp. As soon as she walked into the cave, the rain came down in sheets. With a sigh, she walked towards the center and prepared to wait out the storm. It wasn't like anyone would be looking for her anyways.

8-8-8-8-8

Walking deeper into the cave, Kagome looked around for anything that she could use to keep a fire going. Now she could use her reiki to create a spark to start fire. Her miko powers had grown a lot, even through her groups leader does not see it that way. Sure, she is a long way from being like Midoriko, but she had long since surpassed that undead bitch. Everyone is so concerned about her getting hurt that they don't even give her a chance to prove how much stronger she is.

Naraku watched her, rather amusedly as her facial expressions rapidly changed along with her moods. It was interesting. What did she see in that inu hanyo? She is way more powerful that she appears, and power, true power, should be revered. After all that is why he is after the Shikon no Tama.

Reaching the mid-point of the cave, she found some rocks and a few sticks. Using her reiki she started a fire. Looking deeper into the cave she was curious to see how far back it went. As soon as she stood to walk to the rear of the cave where Naraku was patiently waiting, something completely unexpected by the evil hanyo took place. For some reason or another the cave's entrance faltered and within the blink of an eye it completely collapsed. Several large boulders now blocked the only way in and, as far as he knew, the only way out.

Cursing this turn of events, his eyes opened wide when he heard the miko begin to scream obscenities at the cave's mouth to his utter befuddlement. Never would he have assumed she could weave together that colorful stream of curses. Perhaps all these years with Inuyasha had taken their toll.

"Just fucking great! Utter kami be damned fantastic! This is a really shitty fate! Damn you, you fucking cock-sucking hole in the mountain! Shit, shit, shit! Inuyasha this is all your fault you clay fucking necrofeliac! I cant wait until karma comes around and fucks you with a cactus!"

Suddenly she heard a low chuckle emanating from the other side of the fire, and her back stiffened, but not as much as usual since she was especially pissed at the moment. Instead of that pull of dread that usually accompanied that familiar chuckle, she was filled with even more rage than she even knew she had.

He could feel the anger rolling off of her in waves, and somehow it gave off such a pleasant smell. Her miko energy was nicking at his skin as well, sending curious shivers down his spine. Just as sudden as the chill came, another one made its way down to his very male parts, but it was attributed to another scent that was beginning to fill his senses. Was she…aroused? A little taken back by this new development, he decided to keep it to himself to use at a more opportune moment. Unbeknownst to him that moment would arrive much sooner than he could ever anticipate.

It was official. Fate hated her. She just could not believe her rotten luck. Maybe it was the pressure of the situation, or the lingering sensation between her thighs. Or maybe it was everything that had happened since she fell through the well and all of the pent up feelings of tension, anger, passion, rage and frustration she suppressed. Whatever it was, had finally taken its toll on her and just like the straw that broke the camels back, she finally had enough.

"Are you fucking kidding me?! Damn it! Out of all the most fucked up of days I have to run into the piece of shit that started it all!" With every word she moved closer and closer to Naraku with her fist clenched at her sides.

Naraku just stared at her, not even bothering to hide his shock at her outburst. Sure everyone had a breaking point, but this was the purest of the pure mikos, and he hadn't ever imagined that she could ever even reach that point especially after all of his own schemes to taint her. But there was something about the way her eyes were shining with rage in the firelight, the anger in her voice and the righteous fury in her aura that was causing his body to stir with a lust that he was unfamiliar with. Onigumo felt an attraction to the dead bitch, but it was nothing like this. This was a baser, more instinctual desire, and he thought that he was above such things. This little woman was doing something to him, and he wasn't sure how to react, so he just stood there watching her come closer to him, trying to calm his racing pulse and quickening breaths.

The closer she got to him, the more she realized how handsome he actually was. Sure, he was an evil man by anyone's standards, but did he have to look so damn sexy? What was it about bad boys like him, Sesshomaru, Bankotsu, and Hiten that was just so alluring to her? Then she noticed something shocking as she got closer to him. She could see his chest under the pelt, and my god was he built! All of these thoughts just made her more frustrated, and for some reason she couldn't explain, more aching in her nether regions. But nothing was going to detour her from speaking her mind about how pissed she was, not even the throbbing of need between her thighs.

"This is all your fault you fucking scum! I can never be happy and never get what I want because you screwed them over and now I have to suffer for it! I hate you! I fucking hate you!"

She was breathing fast and hard due to her anger, and as she screamed up at his face she saw as he looked down at her with a renegade emotion in his eyes. This man, this devilish and vile creature, was fighting a war in within him and she saw what he was fighting. It was lust. Suddenly, she had the urge to do the unthinkable.

He heard her pulse accelerate the closer she moved to him during her speech. He also didn't miss the strong heady scent of her arousal. It was very intoxicating even for him. Not only was she highly aroused but she was pure and was untouched. His own nature of darkness wanted to take that purity and defile it. He wanted to touch that which no other man has touched, even though were he to, he would betray his claim to be above all, for a god does not fall to emotions and urges. His will alone was keeping him from ravaging her as she ended her rant and was standing in front of him, just inches from his bare chest, glaring daggers at him. He struggled to contain himself as her last words floated into his ears, "I hate you! I fucking hate you!" Then, the world that he knew was changed, and would never be the same.

8-8-8-8-8

Both Naraku and Kagome were taking short and quick breaths for her entire speech, and now they were in arms reach of each other. Her passionate brown eyes challenged the smoldering inferno of his red-eyed gaze. Being the impulsive person that she was, she suddenly lifted her arm and landed a hard and loud slap on his face. Then, she snapped. Before she could even think about what she was about to do, she launched herself at him. And to her own surprise, and his bewilderment, she kissed him.

He wasn't sure what shocked him most, her slapping him or her lips against his. Said shock was short lived however, and the moment he realized that her soft plump lips were on his, what little control he had on himself was lost. The next thing he knew he was returning the kiss with more enthusiasm than he even knew that he had.

He forced his tongue into her mouth and fought with hers for dominance. The kiss was anything but gentle and loving, it was rough and wild, generously doused in desperation and passion. Their hands were fiercely entangled in one another's hair as they pulled the others face harder down on theirs.

Suddenly, the light came on in both of their minds as they realized just what they were doing.

'_What the hell am I doing?! I am making out with the most evil creature on earth! What would Inu…wait what the hell am I talking about! That asshole just betrayed me and has been doing it for god only knows how long. I know this is wrong, but I can't stop, my body wont let me. Who am I kidding? I don't want to stop! I want more!'_

During the short shallow breaths in between the kiss, she panted out "This…is wrong, I… cant just… do this", but continued to attack his lips and tongue with vigor and zeal. It was clear to him that she wanted this as bad as he did, but he did not want her to come to much to her senses. He was smothered by thick scent of her arousal and should she deny him he may likely just force her, but he was aiming for her to just give in to him because that would be truly devastating in all the best ways. The pure miko giving herself over to the fiend Naraku.

'_There is no way in Hell that I am going to stop what I am doing. Is it beneath me? Yes. Does it mean that even I, Naraku, do not have all things under my control? Yes. Do I care? No. Now, how to continue without rape…'_

Then a brilliant idea crossed his mind. He pulled back far enough to stare at her eyes that were clouded over by lust and said, "Then hit me".

A little taken aback by his statement looked at him confusedly until understanding crossed her features. If she were to be hitting him, she could say that she fought back and not be lying. She could say that he overpowered her. Just like that, he gave her the perfect excuse to get what she wanted.

A mischievous smirk filtered onto her face and god, did it make her look sexy. She pushed him back harshly and slapped his face again, but this time the sting just made him more exited. He grabbed her shoulders and forced her in between the cave wall and his body. He crashed his mouth upon hers again and bit down on her lip with his fangs making her gasp, and he thrusted his tongue in her mouth once again. Her tongue aggressively assaulted his, and once again she pushed him away and slapped him.

He did not know why this felt utter erotic to him. She was slapping him and pushing against him, and he was enjoying every minute of it. Each hit was laced with her reiki and sent a shiver and a tingle down his spine, making his desire harden further. He grabbed her arms and roughly raised them above her head to keep her from hitting him. The feeling of her squirming against him was indescribable and he was upon her again.

She couldn't even begin to describe the sensations she was experiencing. When she hit him, she felt good. It was like she was simultaneously venting anger as well as releasing her pent up sexual frustration. When he pulled her hands above her head, she was practically reeling. For some reason unknown to her, his strength and his dominance were making her inexplicably wet. She wiggled against him trying to free herself from his hold, but his rock solid body pressed into her and held her still. Yes, this was definitely the horniest she had ever been in her life.

There was nothing gentle about this situation. Their lips were still devouring one another and their hands were frantically searching out the others body. He had released her arms so he could let his hands roam over her smaller frame as hers did his.

He felt the swell of her breasts as hey fit perfectly into his hand, and the curve of her hip where his other hand was beginning to explore. It went around the hip and he lifted her skirt and gripped her firm, round backside, pulling her closer into him. He ground his erection into her tone abs through her clothes as she frantically felt up his bare chest under the pelt and fisted her other hand in his hair.

When she felt his length press against her stomach, she let out a loud gasp and in return, pressed herself more firmly into him. Again, they both came to the same thought: Too many clothes. Careful for nothing, she tore the pelt off of his shoulders and her eyes went wide.

There, in all of his dark glory, stood the dangerous, seductive and handsomely evil Naraku. His body was lean and completely chiseled with hard muscle. His black hair was spilled over his shoulder, and contrasted with his lighter skin. Her eyes traveled the expanse of his body, from his face to his strong chest, his washboard abs, and now have landed on their ultimate goal. Standing hard and stiff, his thick and large member practically made her salivate, and stirred her up further.

She had seen pictures of naked guys before while she was in school, and she could honestly say that he put them all to shame. After seeing what Inuyasha was packing in the woods, she could say that even his would pale in comparison to Naraku. Shoot, the only one who could probably rival him was a sinfully sexy Sesshomaru! After all, he was a large and powerful demon, and he had quite the reputation of being 'the killing perfection' in more ways than one. Then her thoughts were invaded by two questions. Where was that nervousness that she was supposed to feel and where was that scared virgin she used to be? She did not understand her lack of fear, but what she did know, was that there was no way that she was going to deny herself the pleasures of sex any longer.

He could only grin as he watched her stare at his body in obvious approval. His grin spread the further south her gaze fell. When she finally saw his engorged member, he watched her eyes go wide and her mouth fall open slightly. His male pride did summersaults and his ego burst to new heights at the way her eyes glazed over with unrequited lust and resolve. He would have liked to indulge her vision more, but another thick wave of her arousal assaulted his senses and he couldn't fight the urge to feel her lips again.

The kiss was hard, rough, and full of wanting. His hands went to work removing her shirt and pulling down her skirt and almost ripping them in the process. He arched an eyebrow at her bra and underwear, but he managed to remove them both and pulled her beneath him on the cave floor atop of his large pelt.

It was now his turn to appreciate the naked body that was pinned underneath him. What he saw was not the same sight that met him a few years back. There, completely bare, was a woman with curves a demon would die for. Her breasts were perfectly sculpted for her, and her taut stomach flared out around her large hips and her thick thighs led the way for her perfectly rounded rear. Then, the sight of the cleanly trimmed curly hairs that were glistening with untold moisture proved his undoing.

Within a second his mouth descended on her left breast while one of his hands made contact with the moisture between her legs. She arched underneath him and let out a long moan as his fingers brushed against her wet clit and his lips sucked on her breast. She was utterly lost in his touch. There was no way she was going to fight this. It was just too good. Her hands acted on their own accord and she grabbed a hold of his stiff erection and began to stroke it.

He hissed and closed his eyes at the feel of her delicate and soft hands on his member. She liked that. And she decided she wanted to hear more of it. She rolled him to the side and stared into his eyes as she lowered herself down his body, and towards his manhood. Gripping it again, she watched as his eyes closed and his brows furrowed in the middle. Then she remembered what she had seen in a few porn movies, and let some saliva dribble onto his shaft before she began to stroke him again.

He could not believe that she was capable of such temptations. His mind was becoming clouded over as he felt her moisturize his cock with her drool. He could only groan out his approval when she started to stroke him again. He opened his eyes just in time to see a wicked glint pass through hers before she descended on him and put his throbbing member into her mouth. He let out a loud throaty groan as her tongue swiveled around his tip before her lips latched onto him and started to suck.

She felt a kind of feminine pride as she watched him lower his head and continue to let out low groans of enjoyment. She increased her up and down motions on his member and began to take more of him in until she was able to fit it all in. She never had a good gag reflex so it was surprisingly easier than she expected. And with the noises he was making; it was sooo worth it.

Meanwhile, he was unable to concentrate on a single coherent thought. The thoughts that he did manage to collectively create were all along the lines of 'what is she doing to me', 'damn this is amazing', and 'I need more'. It was just too difficult to think past the gentle caresses on his thigh, the soft hand that held his balls and tugged on them occasionally, and the feeling of her tongue and lips gliding over his stiff cock. He knew he was going to burst soon if she continued, and almost as if she read his mind she stopped and looked at him.

She could feel his balls begin to tighten slightly and remembered what her friends from high school said about it. It meant that they were close to cumming. She knew that if she let him, he might just leave because he was satisfied. Then again, he was extremely receptive to everything at this point so she figured that he was looking for the full experience. He even gave her the excuse to use once everything was said and done. She figured now was the best time to ask her question.

"If you cum once, can you do it again? Within a short amount of time?"

He wasn't sure what she was going to say, but that wasn't what he was expecting. All he could do was answer once he caught his breath.

"Yes"

She smiled incredibly seductively as she began to lower her lips to his throbbing cock once again. Only one last word was said from her.

"Good"

All at once she engulfed his entire length in her mouth and began to suck and lick with a newly found fervor and with no reservations. All he could say was, "Fuck" as he repressed the urge to thrust his hips into her mouth. She would increase her pace when he would vocalize, so he guessed that she liked hearing him and continued to let his voice out.

Soon he couldn't resist the urge to put his hands into her hair, and found himself desperately clutching her head in his hands as his hips began to twitch. She didn't mind. Actually, she found that she liked it. He thought that he was going to die if he couldn't thrust, but he didn't want to do anything to make her stop her attentions to him. Then, a miracle. She met his eyes and said, "I won't break." He was no fool and took the invitation for what it was worth. Gripping her head and hair, he began to thrust his powerful hips into her mouth and did not stop the words escaping his mouth.

"Uuuuhhh fuck….Kagome….."

Never did his voice sound so utterly sexy while saying her name. It was beyond erotic really, the fact that he was not imagining she was someone else. He was doing this with _her_. Not Kikyo, not anyone else. She definitely was going to finish what she started with him. Getting a firm grip on his balls again she gave them a few tugs before they tightened and he let out a load breathy groan.

"uuuuuuuhhhhhh KAGOME"

Then she felt as he erupted into her. A thick stream of semen was now flowing into her mouth, and it tasted…good. It was spicy but in a good way. She again made reference to her education by porn and while looking at him, swallowed his load.

Just watching her as she got her first taste of cum, his cum, made it a sight that he would never forget. It was completely exotic, and when she met his gaze and swallowed, he felt himself stiffen once again. Damn, that was hot. He was known for not playing fair, but this was not an occasion where he would live up to his reputation. He had already strayed too far from it by now anyways. He had just received the greatest pleasure that he ever had from her, and now it was her turn to moan for him.

He reached down and grabbed her by the shoulders roughly and pulled her up and under him. Once firmly placed in the center of the pelt beneath him he delved into her mouth again. He could taste her and a hint of him and it was incredible. He began to lick down towards her breasts where he took a quick taste and suck of them along with a pinch, and continued his way south with his tongue. Finally, he reached the source of the deliciously tantalizing scent that was hanging heavily around the cave.

She shivered under his tongue's ministrations. Never had she been in such bliss, or even thought she could be. She always imagined its source would be from Inuyasha, not from their enemy. Still, she could not deny that if given the choice, she would still not make him stop. Her body was calling to his, and she was not going deny it. The way his skin was heated to the touch made her hot, and the way his tongue was dancing on her chest made her moan. Then he went lower and stopped just when he was getting to her most private area.

Their eyes met for an instant, then his head dipped and took a long lick from her dripping core to her sensitive pearl. He smiled against her as he let out a loud moan and threw her head back while her hips involuntarily flexed forward. This was going to be fun he decided. He took another slow lick and watched her as she began to squirm beneath his ministrations. It was so very sexy. He began to thrash his tongue around her moist core and elicit more moans from her as she pushed her hips towards his mouth. Her hands were wound tight in his hair and the sensual feel of her fingers on his scalp made his spine tingle.

He gave special attention to her clit and began to circle it with his tongue and suck on it alternately. Then he decided to take it up a notch. He licked his finger then inserted it into her hot entrance and she let out a squeal and a deep breath.

'_Sounds like approval'_ he thought to himself. He began to slowly dip it in and take it out while circling her bundle of nerves with his thumb. He watched as her eyes could not remain open due to her state of pleasure. Taking out his finger he decided to taste her once again and thrusted into her slick passage with his tongue. She truly tasted divine, and he found that he liked it. He lapped up all of the free flowing juices that were coming out of her and stopped only to insert two fingers where his tongue departed.

She had never felt this good. Ever. It was ecstasy feeling his moist hot tongue on her most delicate and prized possession. He was not gentle or rough, but the perfect in between. She practically flew off the pelt when she felt him put in two fingers instead of the one. She heard him chuckle deeply and he used his free hand to hold her hips down as he quickly thrusted his fingers in and out of her wet core while his tongue went back to work on her clit. Her mind began to whirl and she felt herself getting closer to the edge.

He knew she was getting closer by the tightening around his fingers, so he began to thrust faster and lick her more furiously until he felt her clench tight around him. Her next delicious exclamation made his already impossibly hard cock twitch with anticipation.

"Ohhh Kami! Naraku!"

Her liquid poured freely over his fingers as she came and he knew that she was ready for him. He let her ride out her orgasm and when she was coming down he crawled on top of her and kissed her roughly.

She thought that she had never been so turned on in her life when she tasted herself on his lips. She felt his hardness at the entrance of her womanhood and knew that this was it. She knew that he knew she was still a virgin, but was unsure whether or not he would be gentle seeing as they were pretty much being rough with each other so far. She wasn't afraid though. She heard from her friends back home that it only hurts for a moment, and coming from people that have never been stabbed or attacked by hoards of demons, she figured that she wouldn't hurt as much as she suspected at one time.

He felt her hips grind against his erection and knew that she was really going to willingly give herself over to him. That just made this moment much more monumental. Her body was practically begging him to enter her, and who was he to deny her? He met her longing and lust glazed eyes and found no uncertainty or hesitation within them. He smirked his trademark smirk. Knowing that this would be her first time, he decided to just get the pain part over with so that the pleasure can continue.

With one quick and powerful thrust he entered into her tight passage, tearing through her maidenhood and inserting himself completely. Just as she suspected, she only felt that tinge of pain, like a quick cut on the inside, as she was stretched out. If she hadn't noticed before, she was sure now; he was big!

She was so tight and wet that he almost lost control as soon as he went inside of her. The smell of fresh blood tickled his demonic side and only spurned on his urge to take her completely. Just as he thought this, he felt the tingling radiation of her reiki engulfing his body in response to her pain. The sensation was incredible. It was like taking a bite of the forbidden fruit for him. She was a priestess, a pure hearted one, and he was evil incarnate. That knowledge made this event so much more gratifying.

After a moment of getting used to the gripping on his length, he slowly began to thrust into her. She only felt a dull throbbing where the pain was a moment ago. Yeah, the pain was definitely overrated for her. Then again, she had felt worse so maybe that was why. All she knew now was that the feeling of him moving within her was new but completely welcome. It felt in a word…incredible. She let her instincts completely take over and began to thrust her hips against his.

Being able to fuck this woman was one thing, but having her fuck you back, that was something else altogether. It turned him on even more if that was possible. His pace quickened as her moans increased and her breathing became more erratic. Soon, he was slamming down on her hard with unnatural speed and she was writhing in ecstasy beneath him. Her nails were digging into his back as she screamed out for him to go faster and harder.

He couldn't get enough of her voice as it gave him commands that he obeyed without question. He moved to a kneeling position and picked her hips up creating a new angle and she practically purred for him. His hands were firmly gripping her hips and holding her in place while he plunged into her.

She found that she really, really liked this new position. He was somehow hitting a new spot that was sending wave after wave of pleasure through her body. It felt so good and she just couldn't get herself to stay quiet.

"…feels…so…good…Naraku…don't…stop…please…"

The sound of her soft breathy begging made him go faster and deeper. He liked hearing her voice as he plowed into her. He liked the way his cock made her moan and twist underneath him. He liked how her body was calling for him and he definitely liked the way she was staring at him. There was no hate, no malice, or even loathing. She looked at him like he was a god, one that could give her something that no one else could or would even dare.

"…fuck…Kagome…you…feel amazing…and tight…"

His voice was deep and smooth. It was extremely tantalizing to hear him and she thought if it were possible the sound would give her ears an orgasm. She could feel her body reaching its peak once again, but this time was different. It was like there was something inside that was dying to be reached and she wanted nothing more than to reach it.

"…deeper…please DEEPER NARAKU!"

He frantically beat into her deeper and harder as he groaned and clenched his teeth feeling himself near his end. He felt her begin to squeeze around his length and he pounded into her relentlessly as she begged for more. Their bodies were glistening with sweat in the light of the fire and the only noises coming from the cave were moans, grunts and the slapping of skin against skin.

The coil in her belly that was so tightly strung finally sprung loose and she was brought over the crest of a mind-blowing orgasm that had her screaming his name at the top of her lungs.

"NAARAAAKUUUU!"

Between the feeling of her hot wet core clamping down on his cock and her screaming his name, he was forced into his own climax and groaned her name so deep and low it could have made the cave tremble.

Naraku collapsed on top of Kagome, both still breathing erratically but feeling satisfied in a way they never thought possible. Sure, they should be feeling guilty, shouldn't they? After all, he was supposed to be above all things including his flesh, and she was supposed to be the poster girl for purity and goodness. And here they were; naked and covered in each other's love juices.

She knew that she should feel guilty, but the only thing she felt was complete. He knew he should feel shame, but all he felt was elated.

After a moment of catching his breath, he leaned upon his elbows and looked down on the miko. Her face was still flushed from their intense coupling and her lips were parted, still full and swollen from his attentions. Internally he felt pride and satisfaction that it was he, Naraku, evil incarnate, that made her feel that way. For some other unknown reason, he wanted to be the only one that had this power over her.

She looked up at him and although his face showed a slight blush from their actions, his eyes were what gave away his emotions for the moment. For the first time, he didn't have that asinine and contemptuous glare, but one of, dare she think it, satisfaction? His tongue darted out of his mouth to lick his now dry lips, and she just couldn't resist quickly leaning up and sucking it into her mouth.

Her action made his flaccid length begin to harden within her once again. She felt it and smiled at him with a wicked glint in her eyes. Instinctually he knew what that look meant and smirked right back, taking possession of her lips once again.

"I think someone has been kidnapped and will not be seen again for some time" the evil hanyo said as he released her mouth.

"I think that there better not be a trail to find me easily by anyone" she replied as she licked his chin and followed up by kissing his neck.

"I would not have it any other way"

It was betrayal. It was wrong. But in this moment, it was all that existed. And neither one was going to give it up.


	2. Contemplating Tomorrow

**A/N: Alright friends, here is the second chapter to what will be a VERY different kind of plot than anyone has seen. This is also goes to say that I will be adding in several lemons and scenes of shameless smutt. Can't help it, I love the stuff! **

**As always, I do NOT own Inuyasha, however I do own this plot and I will take full responsibility for its awesomeness!**

"Miroku, they should've returned by now. Besides, the rain will probably get Kagome sick with the way she was dressed today." Sango said to the monk sitting across from her. When both Inuyasha and Kagome left earlier that day, they had been setting up camp about a days walk away from Edo. Kagome needed to return to restock on supplies since she no longer needed to go to school. Of course the Inu hanyo had to berate her for no good reason and ranted on with another of the 'if it were Kikyo' speeches, and now they were both gone. One cause he always fled at the scent of the priestess' tears, and the other cause she felt bad for making Inuyasha run away. She wouldn't have been so worried had Shippo not mentioned that he could sense a storm coming soon, and they had to leave to find a cave.

"I'm sure they are fine, Inuyasha would have smelt out the storm and taken them both to safety. He would be to upset if she were to become ill." He replied with a small smirk to his face. It was never usually in him to be extremely serious when it came to these kinds of situations because if things were too serious, Sango would begin to worry. He didn't like her to suffer any more than she already has. True, it had been some time since they had met, but every day he saw the sadness in her eyes and knew that on some level it was his fault for his lecherous ways. It was why he had practically given up on womanizing; the only exception being the wandering hands that frequented Sango's luscious, firm and taut backside.

"Monk, I see that look in your eyes. Get rid of it unless you'd like to be reacquainted with Hiraikotsu in five seconds!" Sango said as she glared daggers at the perverted houshi.

"Sango, my sweet, you wound me. I was merely thinking of how wonderful it is that the kami saw fit to gift me with your presence." He said feigning innocence with a hand clutching his heart.

"Can it, hentai! Shippo, do you sense them at all nearby?"

"No, I can't. I'm sure they're alright though. Inubaka should be returning soon anyways and mama is usually with him by then. She always knows how to deal with him. He always gets mad if you guys get sick, but it's cause he's too dumb to realize that it's his fault for being so hard on his pack." Shippo, who was once the tiny companion of the bunch, had grown into late adolescence. His Kitsune nature had finally come into play a year after Kagome was introduced into his life and his growth rate had dramatically increased. He had gone from pint sized to five foot nine inches in four years. He had matured much faster due to his lifestyle of fighting against evil and the tragedies that came along with it. As it is, he only had one event left before he became a full-grown Kitsune. That was taking a mate. He wasn't really prepared for that though, at least not yet anyways. He enjoyed his pack family and his mama too much for that.

"Well, let's just hope they don't take too much longer. The rain will wash our scents away soon." The slayer said out loud but not to anyone in particular. Kirara mewed and sat in her lap as silent comfort for which she was grateful, but she still couldn't shake the feeling that something was going on, and they were all in for a change.

'_Shit, I knew I should've done something about this sooner. But I just can't help it, I love Kikyo.'_ This and many other thoughts were going through his mind as Inuyasha poked at the small fire in front of him. He knew that his pack probably moved to from their prior location to take refuge from the storm, and had a good idea where to find them when it was over. Kagome he knew probably ran off back to them and used Kirara to take her back to the well. He wasn't sure what he was going to tell everyone when he returned. As it was his concentration was cut in half due to the cargo he currently held in his arms. She was sleeping still, trying to recover from the incident that occurred a few hours prior.

He and Kikyo had mended their relationship, and although it was rough due to the circumstances, they were finally back to where they left off 50 years ago. Only now they were able to be intimate. She wasn't like how everyone said. Kikyo was cold, yes, and she did have a certain odor, yes, but she had let go of her hate and was now almost back to being the person she once was. She even helped with retrieving some of the jewel shards, but no one knew about that. He had to keep her a secret cause he knew his pack would not understand. Especially not Kagome. He sighed deeply knowing that this situation was his fault. He should have been more honest with her about he and Kikyo, but he didn't even know how to begin that conversation.

On top of that, she was his best friend, and he was harsh on her sometimes, but he only wanted to protect her, even from himself. Inuyasha knew that it would hurt her to know about his relationship, so he just delayed telling her. That was all blown to hell earlier today though, and he was unsure if the damage was irreparable or if she would forgive him like she always does. It doesn't matter anymore, he supposes. He was their alpha, and he needed to come clean about his status with Kikyo. They would've all found out eventually and with this, well, they probably already know.

He leaned down and took a deep inhale of her hair. It smelled the most like her. He disregarded the scents of death and decay and zeroed in on the dirt and lilies. _'They're alright. I know it. Tomorrow, I will come clean, and Kikyo will join our pack. I don't know what's going to happen, but it doesn't matter. Everything will turn out for the best. Kagome, I'm sorry you had to find out this way. I will explain everything in the morning. I promise after this, to never hurt you again.'_ Closing his eyes, Inuyasha leaned his head back and for the first time in days, indulged in some much needed sleep. He was going to need all the help he could get for tomorrow's meeting.

Looking up at the face of her beloved hanyo, Kikyo wondered what was going to happen now. It was really terrible what happened earlier, but she couldn't find herself able to put hatred towards Kagome for that. After all, the poor girl was helplessly infatuated with Inuyasha. This she knew well because it was her reincarnation after all. Her feelings for him were so deep that even Kagome couldn't resist the pull they had on her. How she wished she were like the others. She wished for a heart that would beat and heat her flesh, that her scent would no longer betray her as the living dead, that she had tears to shed for this hopeless conundrum she now called life.

It was his love for her that led her to the light. She knew that she should have embraced death once her hate had abated, but she couldn't deny that she wished to live again. To breathe again. To love again. She had done all that she could to help him in his search for shards, and once she gained his trust back, their old love had been rekindled. Only this time it was not an innocent attachment, but an adult one. She blushed at some of the things that they had shared together since then, and although they tended to be a little deviant, it wasn't anything that they were ashamed of. She was also very glad to know that her anatomy was working, or at least to the extent of heating and self lubricating during their more intimate encounters.

Kikyo closed her eyes as she took in the warmth of the body that held her so close, so gently. Tomorrow would be hard no matter the circumstance, but she would remain by his side. Nothing would dissuade her from her course. As she fell into a light slumber, a small smile graced her features. _'Who would of though that this golem would be able to feel again. Kamis be kind to maybe once again grace me with a real life.'_

**And so we have a quick insight on those involved with the Inutachi. I am obviously not always a Kikyo basher, and this story will be one of her finer moments, although I will admit she is a monster in many of my other writings. Lol. Well, next we will see just how this encounter goes! Don't forget to Read and Review!**

**MindlessMina**


	3. The Morning After

Chapter 3: The Morning After

She stirred in her sleep as the chill in the air passed over her naked form. Kagome shivered and curled closer into the warmth that lay next to her, and she let out a barely audible sigh.

'_Mm, warm…this pillow is warm, but it's hard. I think I'm going to have a sore neck…'_

She reached out to down to pull her 'pillow' higher, but what her hand actually encountered was something that was warm and rod-shaped. Her eyes snapped open immediately realized that she was not snuggled up against her pillow, but against a large, muscular male.

'_Oh my…'_

Turning her gaze further south, she found out the identity of the flaccid yet firm member she held in her hands and almost had an aneurism.

'_HOLY HELL THAT IS NOT MY PILLOW!'_

Then she was flooded with her memories from the previous day, answering all of her questions. She was not only shocked at what she had done, but she was equally as surprised that he had not kidnapped her while she slept and used her against her friends as a bargaining chip. Kagome slowly looked up and realized that the object of her thoughts still appeared to be sleeping. He looked so very different at this moment then she had ever seen him before. He seemed almost…tired. She took this moment to look, actually look at who was next to her.

His face was completely relaxed, but there were still barely visible bags under his eyes and his hair was long and wavy, almost like hers. His lips were thin but full all the same, and he actually didn't smell like miasma at all. He smelled like a fireplace full of burning wood during winter. It wasn't unpleasant at all. And his body, it was in a word; delicious. She blushed as she thought about everything they did yesterday, and well, last night. After their first coupling, they couldn't stop.

They did it on the wall of the cave, on top of the rocks that collapsed the entryway, with him standing, with her on top, and oh so many other things that she had heard her friends talk about and had seen in porn. It was amazing to say the least about it. She wasn't even sore either. Thanks to her reiki she was healed as she slept and she felt like a million bucks. But the million-dollar question was…

'_What happens now? I mean, he's still they enemy who has done a whole lot of really shitty things, and, well, I fucked him.'_

Kagome heard him mumble something intelligible and then was crushed to his side again by his arm. He took a deep breath of her hair and relaxed his hold on her and fell back into his peaceful sleep. She chuckled mentally as she was clutched like a teddy bear or a safety blanket. Then it hit her that as vile as he is, he is still a man. Well, male, and he is not the god that he tries to portray. She saw the indecision in his eyes, like he was battling with his instincts and his portrayal. Yet his carnality won out, and he gave into his wants. Just as she had given into temptation. They both had essentially betrayed themselves just so they could fulfill their lusts.

She couldn't say that she regretted it though. It was the single most thrilling thing in her life at this point, and she knew that she was probably never going to have this opportunity with anyone else. Ever. They all treated her like some china doll that was too delicate or too innocent to ever want an actual relationship that included sex. She was no such thing, but it didn't stop anyone from only treating her as the sweet little sister or saintly mother who never had a wayward thought.

'_I wonder if it's the same for Naraku. Maybe that's why he's doing this. Well, in anycase we have a bargain of sorts. I'm 'KIDNAPPED' for the time being, and this may very well be my last chance at fulfilling in my pent up fantasies…'_

So with that in mind, a mischievous grin ghosted across her features and she began to squeeze the cock that was still within her hands. She figured that if this was her last opportunity to experience this kind of pleasure, even if it turns around and bites her in the ass, she was going to make sure that it was going to be the best damn regret she ever had.

The last thing he remembered was staring into the face of the slumbering miko that lay upon his chest. Naraku couldn't help but be transfixed with every aspect of her face, hair, and of course body. Her hair was as black and wavy as his, but it was soft and smelled like lavender. Her eyelashes were thick, curly and long and fanned out across her high cheekbones as she slept peacefully in his arms. How was she able to rest so soundly? Grinning he answered himself.

'_Because I fucked her very hard and very well, if I may say so myself. Who knew that there was a vixen underneath all that holiness? I know that this was her first time, so how did she gain all of this…knowledge…of how to move, and where to touch? Does it come natural to her? No, it couldn't of. Hell, I didn't even know some of the acts we performed. All I do know is that this was incredible, and as soon as she wakes we will commence once again.'_

Unknown to all but himself, this was really the first time that he ever rutted as his demonic self. Sure Onigumo had while he was human, but as Naraku, never. He couldn't before due to his self-claimed status as 'Dark Lord'. Plus, most of the females tended to stay far away from him due to his more lethal nature. That and all of the whores who did dare attempt to grace his bed were disgusting and power hungry, or simply filthy still carrying traces of other males seed. He might have been evil, but at least he was hygienic.

Yea, the miasma was plenty potent, but it did kill most bacteria and it's smell and potency helped to keep his enemies at bay. But beneath that was a hanyo that bathed daily and that even required that his incarnations to do so as well. It was why when Kikyo was still bitter and allied with him that he decided to keep his dealings with her strictly to his puppets or Kagura. Her smell was just too overpowering to get over. Even the small portion that belonged to Onigumo was against hitting that. The only thing Naraku would have hit her with was a large bar of soap.

He shivered at the thought of Inuyasha being able to rut with her as she was. No, he proffered the CLEAN smelling LIVING miko at his side. Looking down upon her again, he took a moment to appreciate her form as it lay as bare as the day she was born. How she was able to sleep so peacefully in the arms of a murder was beyond him, but even as he lay there his eyes began to get heavy. He was sated and relaxed in a way that he had never been before

It's hard to be calm when you were born of hate and malice, and all you know is to create more. In creating more you create enemies and thus, no sleep, no relaxation, no peace. And right now, he was given a short reprieve from all of his objectivity, a short escape from the hell that he has created for himself beside the angel who threatens the very fabric of his existence. As his eyes drifted shut, he reveled in the feeling of freedom.

Now, as he was waking from the most blissful sleep he has ever had, he felt the most wonderful sensations on and around his cock. Even with his eyes closed he knew that she must have had a mischievous expression on her face as she slowly but expertly stroked him. Groaning deep in his throat at the smell of her readiness and the feeling of her soft hands and warm tongue on his cock, Naraku barely managed to open his eyes before a vicious wave of arousal flooded through his senses.

His eyes shot open and what he was met with was her ass and her glistening cunt hanging only inches from his face while she kneeled over him and took as much of him into her mouth as she could; which was all of him. He was almost undone by just the sight itself, and by the gods it took all he had not to cum in her throat at that minute.

Kagome was lost in her own little world as she deep throated the well-endowed hanyo and didn't know it when he awoke. So when two hands grabbed her hips and a tongue was thrusted into her core she did what anyone else would do whilst preoccupied as she was. She choked.

Naraku chuckled at her reaction and continued to eat her out like his life depended on it. He enjoyed it when she would try to grind her ass into his face when he would stop. He liked it even better when he would slap her ass after she did it and she would only get wetter. Seemed like the little miko like being spanked, so he happily dealt out her little punishments while simultaneously licking her cunt.

Kagome was in utter heaven when his tongue was playing her clit like a violin. She knew that if he kept it up then she was going to cum soon. Then she felt him stop and stick two fingers inside her. She moaned around his shaft and felt him thrust his hips up. Knowing that he was also close to cumming she decided to pick up the tempo and within moments they were both thrown into a world of bliss.

Panting heavily, Naraku watched as she swallowed his entire load, again, and moved from her position over his face. He was completely entranced as she looked at him over her shoulder. While looking at him direcly in his eyes, she smirked and licked the side of her lip and straddled him reverse cowgirl style. He wasn't sure how she wasn't tired or sore from the night before but he wasn't about to worry about it. She didn't seem to mind so who was he to complain?

"Mm, gods woman, what succubus has possessed you? Tell me that I may send a thank you gift."

With a husky chuckle she responded after she hopped upon his thick manhood a few times. Who knew he had a sense of humor? Not one to let an opportunity of conversation to pass by she answered him.

"It's name is 'years of repressed sexual frustration', and I would gladly take," she landed hard on his cock earning a low groan from him, "this as a repayment."

"As you wish, Kagome." Then he gripped her hips and repeatedly slammed her down hard upon him and he reveled in the sounds of her moans. When she tipped her head back in ecstasy his name reverberated around the cave and he came moments later. After taking a moment to regain his breath, he turned her so that she was facing him without her dismounting his engorged length and ground himself into her again. She gasped and he grinned.

"You didn't think it was over now, did you?"

Her heart rate quickened and her arousal blossomed once again before she looked down at him with playful eyes and said, "I don't know, are you sure you can go again? I mean, I'll understand if I'm too much to handle."

"Challenge accepted."

And for the next few hours he showed her just how much he could handle with a triumphant smile on his face the entire time.


	4. Coming Clean

************************** Chapter 4: Coming Clean ***************************

It was faint, but Inuyasha was still able to make out the scent trail that led to his pack. He knew that they would have found shelter, but it still took a load off his shoulders now that it was confirmed. He may be hard on them from time to time, but he really did try to see to their wellness. It was just difficult because they were so…human. Shippo was both easier and harder to deal with now that he was older. It was easier for one because he helped hunt to feed the pack. He was all fun and games, but kitsune's were still predators at heart. For another, he was old enough to fight alongside them as apposed to just sitting on the sidelines needing to be protected. It was bad enough he always had to make sure Kagome stayed out of trouble. He had gotten pretty good at it too by this point and Inuyasha was sure that he was going to find a mate soon to make his growth complete.

The downside was dealing with his new found love of making his life a living hell filled with pranks and mischief, and also blabbering about when he smelt like Kikyo. It made things hard to explain to Kagome. Shippo would also would tell the pack when he smelt like he was lying, so it irritated him to no end. He was a full demon so even though his sense of smell wasn't as good as a full blooded Inu, it was better than his as a hanyo. Shippo was also strong enough to put up a challenge with. It made things difficult when he tried to get Kagome from her home through the well. He would stand there and not budge an inch until Inuyasha backed down or until Kagome returned on her own.

'_Damn runt. He better find a mate and soon so he can stay the hell out of my business. I wonder how long its gonna take for that to happen though.'_

As he ran he was too preoccupied by his thoughts to notice that in the scent trail there was one obvious scent missing: Kagome's. And though he didn't notice, Kikyo did. She had sensed her residual energy was not there along the path they were traveling. She wondered if he knew or not, but wasn't about to ask him about it. He looked way to focused on his thoughts. Kikyo took a deep breath and continued her own inner monologue.

'_I wonder what they will say about this. I hope that Kagome could understand that I am not trying to replace her. I merely wish to be beside Inuyasha for as long as I can be. And the others, what will they think of me after all is said and done? I don't want to say that they'll hate me, for I don't know them that well. But will they accept my presence at all? They have no reason to.'_

The undead priestess was so preoccupied by her thoughts that it didn't register to her that Inuyasha had stopped walking and she crashed into his back in a very unladylike fashion and almost fell had he not turned around and caught her. With a blush and an apology she stood up strait and looked at the sight in front of her. A few feet away from the entrance of a small cave was a campfire with many fish cooking on sticks. What gave her pause were three sets of eyes that regarded both her and her hanyo companion with anger, confusion, and worry.

Sango fiddled with the small campfire using a long stick to move around the twigs and leaves. She had a really rough morning this far, and it was fair to say that she was a little bit…tense…at the moment. She wasn't angry, no, but after a particularly interesting dream last night she had been on edge. Even as controlled as she was when it came to her emotions, that dream had her about to burst from the seams.

'_Naraku was closing in on them and they were going to be at war the next day with the vile hanyo. She was sad due to the fact that Kohaku had neither been heard from or seen in so long that he might be dead. She began to cry thinking that she would possibly never marry the perverted monk. Then just as the last thought crossed her mind, said houshi wrapped his large, muscular arms around her shoulders from behind. She wasn't even upset at his forwardness, she only leaned into his embrace. He said nothing to her, only held her._

_She turned her head to face him, and what she saw made her weak in the knees. His eyes were lit with a fierce emotion and will. She told him her fears, and still he didn't respond. He only looked at her with his large violet orbs filled with passion, silently telling her it would be alright. And then he slowly leaned down and stole her lips. From there they were suddenly engaging wildly in the throws of love and passion. He felt so good within her, so right. Like it was meant to be. And right when they were about to hit their peak, he whispered her name in her hear, "Sango…" '_

She bolted up from her sleeping roll and saw Miroku still soundly asleep, and a blushing Shippo sitting beside her. When she asked him what was wrong, he told her that he woke her up because she was making noises. She took in his embarrassed appearance, and realized that he might have an idea of the kind of dream she was having. Being a demon slayer, she also knew that he must have been able to smell it in her scent. Sango was embarrassed and smiled wryly at Shippo and thanked him.

She got up and walked to the entrance of the shallow cave, figuring that if she was now awake, she should probably start the day a little early. She looked outside and noticed that it was softly raining and estimated that by mid morning the storm should be past. She shivered at the chill in the air and her mind immediately went back to her dream activities and how warm she had been in the throes of passion.

Shaking her head to clear her wayward thoughts, Sango decided that the best way to get rid of her hentai vision was to get on with the day and stay busy. That, however, backfired horribly. Everything that Miroku did that day seemed to give her naughty thoughts. It started when he awoke and said, "Sango, good morning." But it was his early morning, deep rugged pitch that gave her chills. Then when he disrobed to help Shippo fish she couldn't stop from ogling at his battle trimmed body.

He was no longer embarrassed to remove his upper robes due to the shirts Kagome brought him called 'Muscle T's' that he always wore underneath. Sure, it wasn't exactly modest apparel, but he liked the way he could be free but still able to hide most of his form. But Sango was caught in the movement of his biceps, the flex of his abs, and even the firmness of his rounded posterior as he bent to retrieve his catch. The water wet the already mostly see-through muscle T, and she was able to catch a glimpse of the abs that were hidden away under his haori. She practically salivated while wondering what it would be like to lick them.

Then she almost became undone when Shippo had transformed into a fish and knocked Miroku into the river. Because when he came up, not only was his shirt completely see through, but his hair had become loose. It wasn't the short little nub that he used to sport, but it had grown to mid shoulder. And now as he arose from the water, it framed his masculine features and made him look like a wild, savage and untamed man. One she wanted to take her in every way conceivable. Then she was saved by the melodious laughter of Shippo, breaking her chain of thought. So now she toyed with the fire, trying to keep her mind off of the Monk across from her.

Miroku watched as Sango poked at the fire, and had noticed that she had been acting rather strange all day. She would hardly look at him, and then when she did, she would turn as red as a tomato and her eyes would glaze over with an emotion that he was all too familiar with. Only he never expected her to experience those kinds of emotions. Then again, he assumed that it was because she was now reaching the age where she was the ripest and most fertile. If her staring wasn't proof enough, it was also in the tense movements that she made during the day. Before now she had seen him disrobed and it never made her look at him 'that way'.

This both gave him hope, and made him worried. He knew that she had accepted his proposal as his betrothed, but if he messed up and flirted with another woman, which he hadn't done in a long time, then her hormones and anger would probably push her into the arms of another man. She was beautiful, and it wasn't so hard to see that she could get any man she wanted.

'_No, she is my Sango. I will not let her give her heart to another save for myself. She is truly my whole heart, my mind, and has even become my soul. Maybe I should tell her to ensure that she does not fall away from me for words unspoken, and then I should steal a kiss…yes, that will do just fine.'_

Smiling softly to himself, Miroku just wondered when would be the perfect time to tell Sango of how deep he felt for her. Shippo stood suddenly and with eyes that spelled murder and stood ramrod strait facing the forest. Sango noticed his stance as well and stood quickly with Hiraikotsu at the ready. The only indication that the incoming aura was friendly was the fact that Kirara still sat unchanged by the fire. Miroku rose to his feet and when he saw two the two figures emerge from the trees, he was not only taken aback, but was slightly confused.

Sango was instantly worried and on edge as she watched the little show of affection between the two. However she went from being worried to being lethal within moments. So fast even, that everyone in the small camp was wondering if they had ever seen her this upset before.

"Inuyasha, where is Kagome?! She ran after you yesterday and we all thought she was with you! But instead you come here with HER and without KAGOME! What in the hell is going on here!" She demanded to know the answer.

"What do you mean with me? She left me in a crater and just how the fuck am I supposed to chase her when I'm stuck in the fuckin' dirt?! I though she came back here to you all because you're closer to the well! You mean to tell me the wench isn't here!" Inuyasha said, all the while his voice getting harsher as he began to feel panic welling up in his being. She was ok, she had to be ok. Shippo glared daggers at Kikyo and a low growl snaked its way past his lips. Inuyasha picked up on the perceived threat, and growled back. Miroku, ever the reasonable one, decided that now would be the best time to interfere if there was to be no fighting amidst their pack.

"Please everyone, we must calm down and speak rationally. This bickering will get us nowhere fast, and I think that finding Lady Kagome is more of a priority than fighting over something that can be explained at a later time." Miroku spoke in a commanding voice that seemed to get through to everyone. He grabbed Sango by the shoulders and sat her down by the fire and put a hand on Shippo's shoulder. It was a silent request for him to stand down to their pack alpha. The not so little Kitsune looked at him and nodded curtly once and took a seat.

Inuyasha took Kikyo by the hand and led her to sit next to him across the fire from everyone else. Again, the houshi spoke and tried to make sense of the situation.

"So, we know that we haven't seen her since she left us. That was two hours before dusk yesterday. When was the last time you saw Kagome, Inuyasha?"

"It was yesterday around the same time. It started raining only about an hour after she…found me. She ran away afterwards, and her scent was still masked so I wasn't able to track her." He replied with a sullen look on his face. He was usually rash about seeking her, but for this circumstance he was all for delaying the inevitable confrontation.

"Well none of this is even helping us find her! All we know is that we don't know where she is and if she is even safe! The Kaimi only know if she was probably kidnapped and tortured or trapped at this very moment!" Sango yelled, completely unaware that somewhere deep in the forest she was indeed trapped, only it was between the hard rock cavern floor and the hot body of a sex-crazed hanyo.

"Actually, I can assure you that she is alive and well." Kikyo said making everyone silent and turn towards her.

"How is it that you can know this. You are here, and my mother is not. You can't tell me that she is not at the mercy of some fiend, if not Naraku himself." Shippo said directly to her, paying keen attention to her answer to evaluate it as a lie or not.

"I know because we share the same soul. I can feel her soul, and it still feels. It is not pained, but wherever she is, she seems to be relieving her stress as I can feel her soul becoming lighter." She answered unwavering and stared truthfully into two large pools of calculating emerald.

'_Hm, she doesn't lie. And I can tell she is being sincere. Something is…different about her.'_

"She's telling the truth. I can't sense any deception in her aura." He said to Miroku and Sango.

"Kikyo, do you think you could track her? To find out where she is since you have a connection to her?" Inuyasha asked.

"No, it isn't like that at all. We can feel a small amount of what the other is feeling, and that is how I know that she is alright at the moment and in no danger, Inuyasha."

"Hn. I cannot say that I am ungrateful for the assurance that she is unharmed, but I find myself curious about your reasoning in telling us anything about her at all. The last time we encountered you, you stole a large portion of the jewel and gave it to our enemy." Miroku had always had a way with words, and was able to ask Kikyo the question diplomatically even if a little forward.

"She can do whatever the…"

"Inuyasha, please, let me explain to your pack our reasoning. They deserve to hear it."

"Keh, fine."

"I must warn you that you may not like what I am about to tell you all, but I will tell you the truth. I'm sure the Kitsune will be able to assure you my words are honest and the truth."

So Kikyo and Inuyasha came clean about everything. They left nothing untold and she surprised them all with the very visible emotions on her face as she told them the whole truth. She even got glossy eyes when she said that she would leave if they would not have her, but she would never go far because she would not leave Inuyasha's side again. She felt terrible for Kagome's plight, and knew that her presence could cause issues with her and hoped that when she returned they could work something out.

Sango was upset at Inuyasha's leading Kagome on, and was surprised to know that Kikyo hadn't any idea that her hanyo was keeping her on a hook. Miroku was surprised when Kikyo became upset at Inuyasha for leading Kagome on for so long even after they had began to see each other once again. Shippo was amused about the fact that it seemed Kikyo had the same power over Inuyasha that Kagome did. Only her choice word wasn't 'Sit', but 'Down'. Shippo realized that she was being entirely sincere about everything.

He looked Miroku and Sango in the eyes and nodded, affirming that all she spoke of and did was genuine. What had them all interested was that even though Kikyo was more reserved and refined, her mannerisms were just the same as Kagome's would be in a similar situation. Especially when she faced her upturned face towards the opposite of where Inuyasha was lying in a crater. They each looked at one another and Miroku was the one who relayed their opinion on her presence within the group.

"Kikyo, I for one do not understand what could have happened to change you so much from who you were, but we find that we cannot hold that against you since you have never truly committed a crime that was unforgivable against us. Even when you stole the jewel fragment, it was not unlike some of the things we have done in the beginning. But we are now here together despite the past. I do not know how Kagome will react if she were to walk into camp and find you two together, but we do accept your confession, and harbor no ill will against you, or any opposition of your remaining with us. However, the final decision lies with Kagome, seeing as out of all of us, she was the one most wronged by you in the past."

Just then her dark brown eyes grew just a little bit wider and a smile formed on her face. She stood and bowed low to them.

"I truly am grateful for your decision, monk, kitsune, and slayer. I am forever in your debt for this, and know that you have gained an ally. If Kagome returns, and she is adverse to the decision, I will take my leave but my alliance with you will still hold nonetheless."

"Oi, wench! Tha hell ya doin' bowing like you're in a fukin' royal court? Stand up will ya!"

Without leaving her bowed position, she lifted a her arm to her bow and whacked him behind the head with it, knocking him down. Standing gracefully, she raised a single brow at Inuyasha.

"In order to gain respect, love, you must show it and earn it. Your pack deserves respect, and therefore I will give it to them. Don't you agree…" she said while glaring at him. He gulped and shook his head in agreement. The mood was considerably lightened by their little display, and soon they were all eating the fish in companionable silence. They had decided to search for Kagome after they were done with their meal. And though no words were exchanged, all of their thoughts were in a similar place: What is Kagome going to think?


	5. To Stage A Kidnapping

_**A/N: **__Wow, thank you all for the reviews and I apologize for the late update. You know how it is with the grind and all. And to all those in fear of a Kikyo/Kagome bestie type thing…keep reading and I promise you'll not be disappointed! Don't forget to leave a review!_

_-MindlessMina_

_Disclaimer: I, MindlessMina, do not own any of the scrumptious characters in Inuyasha. *__**loud gasps of disbelief**__* It would be nice though!_

***********************Chapter 5: To Stage a Kidnapping ***********************

While all of the Inutachi sat in silent contemplation, the object of their thoughts was coming down from a climaxed induced high. Kagome was trying to catch her breath while hunched over Naraku's chest. He was also trying to bring himself back to wits, but it was hard seeing as he had a naked and very willing miko sitting on his now softening erection. Since her challenge in the morning they had been having mind-blowing sex hour after hour, not that either were complaining.

He reached out and took a hold of her torso and turned them so that she would be laying aside him as opposed to her on top of him. The spider hanyo reveled in the sight of Kagome's post orgasm look of complete exhaustion and serenity while she was lying on her side. She looked like a sinful angel with her long curtain of black waves cascading down her face and breasts, and her long lashes fanned out across her still blushing cheeks. It almost made him harden again, but alas, even he was close to tiredness. It was as he removed himself from within her walls that he heard the most interesting sound.

With the intensity of a starving slave, Kagome's stomach growled and she was embarrassed to say the least. Her eyes shot open and she shyly glanced at Naraku and was perturbed to see the blatant amusement in his features.

"Well, what did you expect? I haven't eaten since yesterday and we've been going at it worse than two demon jackrabbits in heat during mating season!" the miko said with her usual spunk and her brows cutely wrinkled together in anger.

Then she heard something she had never in her life thought she would, nor imagined could happen: he began to genuinely laugh. It was not the evil 'kukuku' he used when doing something malevolent, but it was a deep one full of mirth. She was so shocked that the upset at his laughter was quickly replaced with wonder. How could something so bad laugh like that? Hell, how could he even find amusement in something other than misery or sex? She was beginning to get stumped in all of her general assumptions of the hanyo, not that she was wrong for most of it. He had pretty much ruined the lives of all her comrades. But it seemed there truly was another side to him that no one ever really knew about. His laughter died down to a small chuckle after a short while.

"Ah, woman, you have the interesting ability to utterly amuse me. A feat that none other have accomplished before in my time. I simply couldn't resist." He said with his deep silky voice. Naraku couldn't believe that he felt so relaxed in her presence that he even explained that to her, but at this point he did not feel the need to continue his other persona seeing as she had already stripped him of his deity. It was also refreshing to not have the burdens of his reputation weighing down on his true personality. Yes, he had one of those too, but due to his goals he never had the time or space to be himself. Before he had a chance to think upon those things further, Kagome began to speak.

"I didn't know that you could laugh like that. Do you laugh often?" she just had to ask, being that curiosity was always her downfall.

"I do not. I have only once laughed that way before, and it was ironically you who made me."

"Me? How?"

'_Shit. I wonder how she will react to the truth? This better not ruin the fun. Why did I say anything, damn it.'_

"I saw what happened with Inuyasha and Kikyo. I also saw what you did, and it is what first caused me to laugh as I did. The sight of them both being hurdled to the ground is what caused me to seek you out in the first place in order to congratulate you on your performance. Naturally, I didn't think that it would have led me here."

He watched her emotions cross her face one after another: anger, pain, and a bit of loathing. Although he would under normal circumstances love to see her portray all of those, this again was not something he wished to see mar her lovely features at this time. For the first time in his dark life, Naraku felt guilty. He decided very quickly that he didn't like the feeling one bit. He didn't know what he was supposed to do to stop her from crying as he knew she was about to do seeing as he could smell the salt beginning to surface. His instincts had been leading him thus far, and so he did what he felt was right. He sat up, pulled her onto his lap and hugged her.

Kagome choked on her sob as she was pulled into her lovers lap and gently, yes, gently surrounded by his embrace. She was so stunned by the action that she forgot what she was about to cry about. This was definitely the most shocking two days of her life. The young priestess felt as he began to comb his fingers through her dark tresses in an almost soothing motion, and well, damn if it didn't just make her want to fall asleep. Her shoulders relaxed and she let out a deep sigh and decided that there was no harm in taking comfort for once in her life. I mean sure her mother was always a comfort to her, but lets face it, it was virtually non-existent here in the feudal era. Her friends did their best, but this…being held close and soothed was way better than anything. She was a little miffed that it was her temporary out-of-no-where evil hanyo lover, but she figured that seeing as she may not ever have this with Inuyasha, she may as well enjoy the illusion of caring before it too would fade.

Leaning into his chest, she let her body relax and within moments, she was dozing off with a small smile on her face. _'If only he wasn't who he really was, then this would really be something. At least I have this version now before he turns back into the evil creature that has ruined many lives. But I can't lie, I will carry these memories forever, because right now, this is the closest I've ever come to feeling loved.' _And with another sigh, she was floating into the world of dreams.

Naraku was damn near stunned that his actions worked out so well. He was expecting a quick show of tears and to have to push her back into the realm of pleasure to keep her mind off of the events that brought them into the cave. Not only that, but he was also becoming weary of said cave. It was dirty and with as much activity as they were having it had become dirtier. His pelt was covered in dirt and their juices, and although he liked the way their scents mingled, he did not like the idea of wrapping a cum stained pelt on himself. The spider hanyo was brought out of his thoughts by another growl of her empty stomach. That was another item on the 'things that must be done' list. Part of him had been human before so he knew the need of sustenance could be grave if not quenched, and he also knew that she would not be as responsive to his touch if not well fed. That would simply not do.

Thoughtlessly he continued the gentle combing of his fingers through her silky hair and pondered on his next moves. He was never without a plan and he only made it as far as he did because he kept himself at least ten steps ahead of the game. This little…escapade…was an unforeseen circumstance and happened because he did not think of a game plan before he approached the miko. That was why the situation had not turned out as it should have. Smirking evilly, he admitted to himself that he did not regret one moment of it.

'_Hm, first I have to retrieve some food and water. While I am out I will wash the pelt in the river I passed on my route here. Then when she is awake we will return to my fortress. I want to see how she looks spread out upon my purple silks, and oh so many other places in my quarters. So now then, the question becomes how to get her there in an unsuspecting manner? I have no intention of releasing her easily and I am very aware of her reluctance to leave our little sinful rendezvous. No one can know about this. It is a secret that will be kept from all eyes and ears, else the world thinks me less of the spectacle that I am. It looks like a 'kidnapping' is in order. We will discuss this further when she awakes; after all she is the lead actress of the show. If she disagrees or decides to not go through with it, I'll be more then happy to convince her. But alas, before anything is done, I need to find a way out…'_

Slowly he concentrated on the small, sleeping frame in his arms and began to call forth his demonic aura and began to form a barrier around Kagome. It was almost completely environment-proof, blocking all sound, smell and air motion but did allow light to pass through it for sight. He used his small portion of his aura to keep it hovering a foot off of the ground so that she wouldn't have to touch the filthy cave floor as she was naked. Naraku got up and stretched out his muscles and decided that the first thing was first. He had to get out of the cave before any of his other goals came into play. He approached the caved in opening to survey the damage and see if it was still a feasible means of escape.

While surveying he saw that the roof above the entrance was smooth, so the collapse had happened on the outside of the opening. Starting from the top he moved block after block of rock and moved around the sentiment that was left behind until there was an area of exposed opening. Taking a peep through the hole he found that it was only a minor collapse due to their only being a few large boulders covering the opening. Creating another barrier on the inside of the cave to contain the smell of their couplings, he took one step back and with a great deal of force kicked the stone closest to the middle. There was a small crack heard before the boulders crumbled down and away form the mouth of the cave.

It took a moment for Naraku's eyes to adjust to the brightness of the sunlight, but once he did, he retrieved his pelt but did not wear it. It was going to be fully immersed in water before he even considered that. Instead he flew like a thunderbolt towards the river and once he arrived he began to wash it with fervor. It was after all his only pelt and he liked all of his clothing clean and kept. Holding it by the mask he ground it on the rocky bottom, giving it a good scrubbing before repeating the same process with the mask portion as well. Satisfied that it was as clean as he liked it, he used his youki to dry it out and placed it over his tone body.

It only took a few minutes to acquire all that he had set out for as it turned out. While he walked the length of the river in search of prey he came across a village woman out gathering water. She screamed bloody murder after seeing him and bolted away faster then Kagura did when she knew she was in deep shit. Where she had been was a large pitcher and a smaller vase-like one. He took the smaller one for himself and then scented a rabbit. Another moment later he had a skinned and ready for cooking little beast in one hand and a pitcher of water in the other. Both being hidden within the folds of his cloak mind you. He was Naraku, and he would be damned if he were seen walking with sustenance in his hands like he was a server in a tavern. Returning to the cave Naraku saw that she was indeed still sleeping and took the moment to kindle the fire and cook the meat. He wanted to get back as soon as possible.

Kagome began to stir as tendrils of light began to beat upon her face. Squinting at he onslaught of brightness she opened her eyes slowly and assessed her surroundings. She remembered falling asleep on Naraku's lap, as odd as that sounded, but didn't know how she ended up floating…

'_What the fuck I'm floating! Why do I keep waking up to random ass shit!'_ Her momentary fears were failing to regard that she was floating but it was safely inside of a barrier. She moved up quickly and true to its nature the floating barrier bolted upwards towards the top of the cave. When she ducked out of instinct at seeing the ceiling so close, it shot back down and hit the floor with a dull thud and bounced. Slowly the miko looked up and saw what appeared the hanyo in a laugh again. She was pissed but was more confused about why she could see him but not hear him. It appeared he had his laugh and decided to clue her in. Only the top portion of the light purple sphere opened and she immediately caught the scent of the cooking rabbit.

Stomach growling again at the cooking meat she dared a look towards the hanyo's darkly handsome face. He was still smirking but he did have his amusement under control now.

"You couldn't just warn me that I was in a moving bubble now could you?!" she snapped half heartedly while looking at the contents of the fire.

The hanyo got up and handed her disheveled clothing to her.

"Dress, and while you eat we will talk." Naraku said.

"You killed a rabbit for me to eat? And brought water…thank you."

"You seemed a little bit…warn…after our previous engagements. I took it upon myself to see to your human necessities. You need to have energy for later, you know." He said with a smirk.

She was lowered to the ground and began to place her clothing back on. It felt good to be covered for a change and although she found it odd that he went through all that trouble just for some food and water for her, she couldn't find herself to care. She was starving! As she finished eating, the spider hanyo began to explain to her their plan of action.

"As per agreement, you've been officially kidnapped, and will be further...punished," he said the past word with his lust filled tenor that sent a tremor of thrill down her spine, "and taken to my stay. It must look like a true kidnapping however, and you have to play the part of the unwilling victim. Else this farce will not succeed. Neither your companions nor my servants can know the truth of what has transpired here. Too much is at risk."

With a nod of approval, she agreed to his plan of action. As much as she hated to admit it, he was good at these kinds of things. And she was, well, still not done relieving herself with his services. Her mind envisioned what it could be like sleeping with him on the comfort of a futon or some cushions in a warm room. But this would be as far as it went, for after they had their fun and their fill, it would be over, and they would be back to bitter enemies. She knew he would keep his word because when he said that too much was at risk he was talking about himself and his image. Imagine what would happen when the world found out that the supposed evil god himself still had needs, they would also see that he is no perfect being and many would rise against him. She also thought about what could happen if they were all to know about her, and how she, a priestess, bedded evil incarnate and would be seen as worse then Kikyo.

A shiver coursed up her spine. No, that would be bad. This would be a secret: their secret. She never really had any before, and figured that if she were to have one, then this would surely be the most interesting one to carry.

"Ok, so how do we do it?" Kagome asked.

"I would think after as many times as we have 'done it' you would understand the mechanics by now…but if you need another demonstration…" he said with his eyes dancing with amusement.

"Hey! I mean the kidnapping! Get your mind out of the gutter, hentai." She said an indignant huff, but playful pout.

"Simple, I will knock you unconscious and make you come to when I approach your group. I will offer a trade of the jewels for trade of you and piss of the hanyo. You will awaken and try to reason with him about not doing the exchange and of course I'm going to do what I must to initiate an attack from him. When he attacks, I will of course release my miasma and we will head strait for my fortress where he will be unable to follow. I will have my time with you miko, and by the time it is ended, you will be unable to walk for quite some time." He said very suggestively and seductively.

With a playful smirk she responded to his last statement, "And you wont have the energy to mock me for it. I can give as good as I take, and you know it."

A shiver of anticipation began to heat up his blood once again as he watched her lick her lips slowly and bite her bottom lip.

"Hm, naughty butterfly, if you're not careful you'll end up face down on the cave floor once more before we leave." He said equally as seductive.

She rolled her eyes and got up slowly and deliberately stretched in a way that made her breasts pop out, and with a teasing wiggle of her hips, she looked over her shoulder at him.

"Then how about we get this show on the road, so I can show you a new meaning to the word 'play'." And she accentuated her claim by popping her ass in his direction with a grin.

He felt his member stiffen to life and knew that he wanted to cash in on that promise. Within a moment he was behind her with his arms around her hips and breasts grinding his erection into her ass. He felt her buck into him and groaned.

"Well then, what are we waiting for?" he said as he licked the curve of her neck and elicited a mewl from her. "Don't forget your part in this, for when you awake, it will be you that makes this," he said with another powerful thrust against her, "possible. My apologies." And an instant later he hit the pressure point on her neck to make her pass out. Picking her up, he walked out of the cave and took deep breathes to ward off his arousal. Once that was accomplished he sent out his tentacles to destroy what was left of the small cave so that not a trace, or scent, was left of what happened there.

He carried her bridal style leaning up against his chest beneath his pelt so that she was not in sight. It was large enough to accomplish that after all. Next he summoned the saimyosho to report on the location of Inuyasha and his group. Learning that Kikyo had somehow managed to join their party was a little bit of a surprise, but then again, it would work out well for theatrics when they made their appearance. Before sending them to depart, he gave them orders to relay back to his minions. He wanted his chambers ready for his arrival. Cause as soon as he got there, he was going to make good on his threat. So with an evil smirk he took to the sky headed East, intent on meeting them far out so that he would have plenty of time with the miko to himself.

'_This is going to be…fun."_

_**A/N: **__What will happen when Kagome finds out that her former self is there with her friends?! And what on earth can Kagome mean by 'play? Tune in next time for another entertaining portion of To Give Into Temptation!_

_-MindlessMina_


	6. An Unlikely Meeting Can Yield Good Thing

_**A/N: **__This is not really a major plot scene, but I have been dying to see a scene like this unfold for a while now between these two, and not to mention it acts as a filler that adds dimension later on in the story. That, and honestly, if I left it together with my next chapter the damn thing would last forever, so for readings' sake I separated them. After reading the next two chapters write me a line and let me know how you feel about it PLZ! Your feedback has been amazing so far!_

_Sincerely Yours,_

_-MindlessMina_

Chapter 6: An Unlikely Meeting Can Yield Good Things

"What the hell is that supposed to mean?" Kagura said out loud to no one in particular. She was just exiting her quarters when a saimyosho had summonsed her to the front gardens of the castle they inhabited. She followed only because other bugs were probably watching her due to her nature of disobedience. If her 'master' caught her, he would have a field day with her. She shivered at the remembrance of the last time she disobeyed. Naraku thought it would be fun to squeeze her heart as hard as he could until the point of death for her, then let go only to begin again. With a hard face she made her way to the entrance of the gardens.

Upon arrival she saw that she wasn't the only one sent there. Hakudoshi stood with Kanna at his side and Kohaku ended up standing near herself. He was hardly controlled by Naraku now, and only she knew that fact. Kagura would not expose it though, because she of all people knew what could happen if Naraku were to find out. The boy had finally come to grips with his memories and his actions recently and had spent all of his spare moments in thought of how to kill the vile fiend. It was that same hatred towards him that made them companions. As for Kanna and Hakudoshi, well, they were the most loyal to Naraku and did everything at the drop of a hat.

The only thing more disturbing about them was the fact that somehow they ended up mated to one other. It screamed of incest, but seeing as they were technically created beings the mating stuck. As soon as Hakudoshi grew in height and build and Kanna had breasts and hips they mated with Naraku's sick blessing. Disgusting. Worse was that they would fuck everywhere! Hell, she had walked in on them so many times that she for obvious reasons chose to stay the hell away from whatever area they were in. She did have to say though, the only time she had seen Kanna with anything but a blank mask was during those few times she caught them.

While she was thinking about all of those things, she didn't notice that the saimyosho had gathered in the center of the clearing. Once they did, collectively they began to buzz loudly and the buzzing turned into the voice of the spider hanyo and his instructions. He could have just sent individual saimyosho like he usually did, but apparently he felt like being theatrical. Or he wanted to make sure that his two most loyal servants heard both her and Kohaku's instructions to ensure that they were caught if they did anything else. Bastard.

It turned out to be the oddest orders she had ever had. Kanna was ordered to be like a chambermaid and prepare his rooms, Kohaku was to hunt like they were going to feed a village, and she was supposed to find a human cook. What the hell?! The only order that was normal was Hakudoshi's because he was ordered to attack Inuyasha's pack but not to cripple them; just slow them down. Ok, well maybe it was a little different, but still, that was very weird. The mated pair followed his orders without question but both her and Kohaku spared a glance at one another to quietly agree on that meeting being out of the ordinary. By the time the bugs had dispersed they were all on their way to do their chore.

'_Well, might as well get this over with. There is a village about a thirty minute flight from here. He didn't say that it had to be a great cook, just a human that could cook. Bastard. Soon, you will go down.' _She thought to herself as she pulled a pristine white feather from her hair and began her flight to collect her assignment. Halfway through her trip she got restless and decided that a walk would do her good. Besides she wasn't given a timeframe to work with. Smirking with her newfound excuse she strode over to a hot spring and took a quick dip. Once satisfied that she no longer smelled of the damn miasma that Naraku kept around them like a fog she dried herself with a burst of youki and started to put her clothes back on. Kagura was in the middle of fixing her hair when she sensed a youkai coming fast in her direction. She barely had time to enter a defensive stance by the time a large whirlwind burst into the clearing and amidst the chaos stood the arrogant wolf that irritated her so. Koga.

The wolf prince had just been on his way searching for rumors of Naraku's hideout when the breeze shifted and brought the scent of miasma. He redirected and followed and suddenly the scent was gone. It was confusing because the wind hadn't changed so unless he disappeared it should still be there. That was when he burst into the clearing and was even more confused then he was before. Because there ahead of him was Kagura, only she didn't smell like she was supposed to. She always reeked of miasma but now she didn't: she smelled like water lilies in a spring breeze. What was going on? Deciding the only way to find out was to ask; he got into his fighting stance and began his questioning.

"Kagura! What the hell are you doing here and why don't you smell like that asshole Naraku!?"

"Listen wolf, it's none of your business why I'm here, and I have my own scent idiot but it's hidden under his miasma. Now why don't you run along like a good runt before you get hurt." She said while opening up her fan.

"Hell no! You killed my pack and I will have my revenge!" he screamed and lunged at her then the fight was on. She threw her blades towards him but his speed made him a hard target to hit. Koga kept taking swings at her but she was too good at evading. Both were becoming very annoyed because of their inability to land a blow on the other. Finally Kagura anticipated one of his moves and sent a large blade at his side striking him and drawing first blood. Growling he used all the speed he could to strike out at her and grab her fan. She didn't see it coming, and within moments her only weapon was flung from her palms and Koga had her wrists held tightly in his hands.

"I've got you now, witch! You're finally gonna pay for all of your crimes!"

"I'm not a witch!" Kagura screamed at him and then delivered a vicious head butt stunning him and making him loosen his grip. She was entirely fed up with that reference to herself. Everyone said she was evil; that she was as merciless, that she was just like her maker. Well that wasn't true, and no matter what specie, when a girl is fed up with everything, they tend to explode. The wind demon used her own great speed to twist away from his grip and shoved him violently into a tree.

Coughing from the force of the blow, Koga righted himself within moments and screamed his anger back at her.

"You are heartless monster! I've seen you kill far too many innocent people for me to believe you are anything but a soulless bitch!" he shouted while crouched in defensive mode.

Kagura was definitely tired of everyone assuming that she was one of the true evils of the time. She had on countless occasions given them aid with Naraku and defied him at every turn possible to stop his rein of destruction. As angry as she got at Naraku, she could never lash out at him or say anything out of fear of his punishments. But right here, right now, he was not there. There were also no saimyosho around because their attacks had killed the few that followed her. It was this that gave her the insane idea that she could say and do anything she wanted, at least, for the moment.

"And what would you do if your life was in a sadistic bastards claws every minute of the day! If it was your heart that was kept within the folds of his kimono so that any act of defiance could be swiftly ended by a single squeeze! And how many times have I risked my very life and limited freedom to give out his weaknesses and to foil his many plans! The pain I suffer every time I give out information to the whelp and his brother only for them not to succeed at killing the bastard and for Naraku to know it was me who aided the enemy! Oh, I've suffered at the hands of a true monster for justice and freedom wolf! And you cannot judge me!"

The usually brash Koga was in a trance. As soon as she started speaking her aura picked up around her and all of the loose leaves began to swirl around her and he took in waves of her true scent. It also caused her half done hair to spill upon her shoulders and back. Her eyes also clouded and began to leak liquid sorrow. His anger was still there, but the sheer beauty of the scene before him muted it. It was tragic really that such a beautiful demon was trapped like that, and if what she said was true, which he knew that it was because he could scent no lie, then she was not to blame for any of the actions that she was forced to do any more then Sango's brother was. They were both pawns of the villain.

In that split second that his mind began to wander, she made her move and tackled him against another tree, smashing it to pieces in their wake. Kagura landed on top of him in an attempt to subdue him and hopefully knock him out, but instinctually Koga's beast lashed out at her attempt at making him submissive. He let out a deep growl and rolled them over to where he was straddling her and again grabbed her wrists and pulled them high above her head. Her inner demon also struggled against being held captive by anything and she writhed underneath him trying to escape.

Instinct is such a bitch in situations such as these. As a male, Koga's beast naturally tried to dominate any female due to status as Alpha of the Wolves. But as a wind elemental, Kagura's freedom is everything and submission is the ultimate defeat. Their instincts led their continued struggle, but every wiggle, and every accidental grind were beginning to take their effect on two very adrenaline-infused demons.

Her scent was smothering him and it was oh so good. He pushed his body harder down on her to still her struggle but all it did was press him closer to her heated core. And she tried to push him off of her but all she succeeded in doing is grinding on his semi-hard length. The friction made her shudder and groan and him growl and press harder. Kagura was no stranger to the urges of the flesh being that her first heat had passed and was dealt with years ago, but she had only sought fulfillment during her cycle and could hardly remember exactly what it felt like due to her inner animal taking over. Koga on the other hand had his fair share of females but they always submitted and he had his way with them until he was done. So for both parties this kind of…encounter…was different and erotic in ways even they were unsure of.

All they understood at the moment was that the friction felt amazing, so again, they followed their instincts pull. Koga thrust against her harshly with his rapidly engorging member and Kagura could only moan and thrust back with gusto. After a few minutes of this, she was becoming as wet as she did when she was in season and he could smell every ounce of her juices. Soon they were lost in the fog of each other's arousal and instinct was all they had left. Her legs tightened around his midsection and he bent his head to nuzzle off her loosened kimono. Then he roughly sucked on her fleshy mounds making her groan and grind against him. He grinned against her when her arousal doubled as he bit down on her nipple.

Kagura could only cry out when her wrists were suddenly freed only to have her hot cunt taken prisoner by his mouth. She fisted his now loose hair pushing him harder against her thrusting hips. He stayed down there for a few moments then decided that his cock needed attention too. With one hand he removed his armor and the other he rubbed her clit in circular motions and reveled in each moan she made. The wind demon wasted no time in touching his chest and feeling all that his chiseled chest had to offer. She responded to his rough caresses by running her claws down his back, and soon their eyes were blood red as their inner beasts came out to play.

Without wasting any time Koga thrust deep into Kagura, and the loud moans that escaped the pair echoed throughout the forest. In a frenzy like no other they had ever experienced, they joined and let their most base desires take over. The wolf was relentless in his movements and Kagura couldn't get enough of it. It didn't take long for them to come to a mind blowing climax that had Kagura moaning at the top of her lungs and Koga to release a shuddering growl that he didn't even know he was capable of. After a few moments of catching their breath, they slowly came back to reality and what they just did hit them like a ton of bricks.

Even slower they made eye contact and were thrown for another loop by what they saw. To Kagura, he looked like a breathless savage with his hair loose and tangled from their activities and for the first time she really noticed how handsome he really was. To Koga, she looked like a dark goddess with her midnight hair framing her flushed face and still half lidded eyes and swollen lips. They managed to untangle themselves from each other with their minds still processing the recent chain of events and thoughts associated.

Kagura couldn't hide the blush that still tainted her features as she glanced back at the partially clothed ookami behind her. She never saw this happening but had to admit that she couldn't quite regret it. So instead she went back into the hot spring and removed his scent from her person. Koga was having a similar train of thought but didn't even bother to try to wash her scent from him. He didn't know what happened to the vendetta he held against her, but after what they had just experienced he could safely say that he didn't hate her anymore. He actually wasn't sure what he felt about her anymore. He only watched her as she washed herself and began to put her kimono back on.

He was a little upset at the state of her attire. It was warn and very thin, hardly enough to keep her warm when it mattered and it sported many patches where it had been mended from previous holes or tears. He wasn't sure why he noticed any of that but he did. Koga was strangely satisfied that when she looked his way she still was blushing and tried to not meet his gaze directly. With a wolfish grin he walked over to her and stood directly in her path.

"I know that you were being honest about what you said, and although I can't say that I am not any less angry by the murder of my pack family, I will tell you that my blame is no longer directed at you, but at Naraku." He said and watched as her head snapped up with wide eyes staring at him in confusion. He guessed that she wasn't expecting him to say that; or to sound so much like a mature demon. Either way he was pleased that he could inspire these kinds of reactions from her.

She was at a loss for words for some strange reason and couldn't help but gawk up at him. Everyone hated her, openly, and no one had ever believed a word she spoke. This was new, so new that she was unsure how to respond. Then he grinned and her personality came back and she arched a brow in mock irritation and spoke.

"Well, don't think I wont attack you the next time we meet just because of this. I still have my orders, and now I have to go. Goodbye wolf prince." She tried to say as coldly as she could but she saw mischief hidden in his eyes and before she could fly off he reached out and grabbed her, kissing her so good she almost forgot her name. He pulled away just as suddenly and smirked again.

"Then until we meet again, Kagura." And with his last words, he took off like a tornado into the surrounding foliage. She stared after him for a few moments still in shock and slowly reached up and touched her lips. With a rare smile she fixed her hair and went about her mission to collect a cook. Her smile didn't even fade when she returned to the fortress and dropped off her charge with Kanna. As she lay on her futon she allowed her mind to drift off and wonder about the meaning of Koga's last words.

'_Hm, until next time, Koga.'_


	7. Part Played to Perfection

_**A/N: **__So how you liking this so far? I have a good idea from the reviews that have been left but for all of you readers who aren't leaving a review, I implore you to do so because it will help me to make these stories way more interesting. And for those who have been, THANK YOU! YOU ARE AWESOME! I have even gained some interesting ideas for other stories that I'm playing with. This one is a bit long, but sooo worth the wait! EXTREME LEMON WARNING! But without further ado I give to you… _

__ Chapter 7: Part Played to Perfection

The Inutachi had just started their trek to the last place that Kagome had been seen. Everyone was apprehensive about the upcoming meeting with her now that Kikyo was traveling with them. Miroku stared at Sango's rear to keep his mind off of the severity of his thoughts. Inuyasha and Kikyo were walking and talking lowly to one another in the lead, Sango and Shippo were walking in the center and he was at rear. His favorite spot of all he thought. Shippo slowed and began to walk near the monk in hopes of talking to him about something that was really beginning to bother him.

"Miroku, I need to talk to you." Shippo said quietly enough for only Miroku to hear.

"What is it Shippo?" he responded in like.

"I don't know what it is, but something is nagging me at the ends of my senses. Its like I can feel that soon things are going to change, but I can't put my finger on it. Can you sense anything?"

"I can't say that I do to the extent that you are experiencing. The only thing that I am getting is that this alliance with Kikyo will not be as accepted as Inuyasha seems to think. I know Kagome is forgiving, but I highly doubt that even one as pure as she can handle this new change. I hope that nothing too serious happens when we see her, but then again, Kagome has always been unpredictable with her decisions."

"I know, I just don't want her to be too hurt by…" the Kitsune stopped mid sentence and took a good whiff of scent surrounding them. Miroku noticed that Inuyasha and Kikyo had also stopped. He and Sango were both startled at how fast Shippo flew into Inuyasha and had him pinned against the ground.

"GET DOWN NOW" He shouted and everyone was so stunned by his order they obeyed without question. Milliseconds passed and suddenly a large fireball blasted over them in the clearing. Had they had been standing they would all have been killed instantly. The fireball decimated a large section of the forest to their left before it began to go out and they all heard a deep chuckle along side the neigh of a horse.

All jumped to their feet and turned to their right and saw that in the air was Hakudoshi riding atop of Entei. His long white hair blew in the breeze alongside the burning mane of the beast he rode. Then with a silent order Entei began to charge the group and instantly Kirara transformed and leapt at the horse. Entei barely dodged her burning claws and moved higher into the air. Sango stood beside Miroku, both prepared to inflict major damage on the duo as Inuyasha transformed his Tenseiga and stood in front of an arrow poised Kikyo. Shippo had two electric blue fiery orbs within his hands waiting to be released when he sensed that it wasn't just Hakudoshi that was near. Kirara returned to Sango's side and before she could even jump upon her back they heard the all too familiar chuckle of their most hated rival: Naraku.

Internally, Naraku sighed. He wished that there was a better way to announce his presence aside from that dreadful chuckle, but alas, one can only do so much for an entrance. As it was he was more eager to get the unconscious miko within his arms wrapped around his cock again and soon. These fools were only a hindrance to his plans. Besides, there will be plenty of time to plot their defeat at a later date. Preferably when he was done sampling the priestess.

'_Sampling, wonderful choice in words. I think I would like to sample a chocolate covered miko…ah, the pooch finally has acknowledged my prescience. Here it comes: the usual 'Naraku, you bastard' greeting. Or maybe he will be more original this time.'_ While within his thoughts the spider hanyo had given nothing away, and to all present seemed his usual wicked self. Kagome was still carefully concealed within his cloak and he was within his large bubbled barrier that blocked their scent completely.

"Naraku, you bastard!" Inuyasha screamed up at him.

Mentally giving an anime blank stare, the kumo slowly blinked his eyes. _'Yes. Very original. I suppose that's just too much to ask for. Well, let's just speed this up then.'_

"Inuyasha, it seems that you are seeking something that has been misplaced. Or should I say 'some one'? I wonder, what could have made that particular some one just up and run off? It must have been terrible for her to flee such as she had. Oh, I see. You've finally decided to replace the copy with the original." Naraku said with a smirk.

"Shut up! You're just talking outta your ass! You don't know shit and now you're gonna die for showing your ugly face!" Inuyasha shouted.

"Such insults wound me, Inuyasha. After all, I try very hard to keep up my appearance."

"I said shut the fuck up!" the inu hanyo said just before unleashing a wind scar directed towards him.

"Perhaps that wasn't a very wise decision Inuyasha" Naraku said as he moved his cloak aside and Kagome became visible to all in the clearing.

Everyone gasped as Naraku lowered his barrier, making them both susceptible to the full brunt of the fatal strike. It wouldn't kill him, but it would destroy Kagome and they all knew it. The spider wasn't really going to let it touch them though because for obvious reasons it would put a large run in his plans, but he did it for dramatic emphasis. He just had a flair for thrilling situations he liked to believe. Before he could raise his shield again, Miroku opened up his wind tunnel and it completely changed the trajectory of the attack. Unfortunately he wasn't fast enough to close it and was struck by a portion of the powerful attack.

The monk flew into hard into a large tree knocking him unconscious instantly and Sango could be heard for miles screaming his name. She ran directly to his side and began to check him over. Tears clouded over her eyes as she had trouble locating his pulse with her shaking hands. After what seemed like years she picked up a weak flutter of his heart and turned her furious eyes at Naraku. Inuyasha's heart was in his throat as he thought of how close he had come to killing his best friend and Shippo was beginning to see red. His mother was there, knocked out, within the grasp of the vilest beings to ever exist. He could barely keep himself from attacking, and after what just happened to Miroku he really wanted to rip out his guts and hang him with them.

"Naraku, release Kagome at once." Kikyo said pointing her notched arrow in his direction.

"Let my mother go, Naraku!" Shippo's shout followed after Kikyo's.

Naraku wasn't expecting that quick response from the monk, but hey, whatever works. Now that one was debilitated, their travel will be delayed from the looks of it for a while, but not long enough. Hakudoshi will have to immobilize one more of them it seemed. Well, now that all eyes were on him, it was time for the leading lady to play her role. Unseen by all others, one of his hands began to shake her shoulder rousing her from her sleep. Groggily she became aware of her surroundings and remembered what was going on. Then very softly she heard him whisper to her, "your part is upon you, priestess."

"Kagome!" She finally was shaken from the last of sleep by the all too familiar shout from her pack leader and then opened her eyes to looked down upon the earth and those in the clearing. The first thing she saw was the barely restrained anger of her kit followed by an unconscious Miroku and a very visibly upset Sango. Inuyasha held such a look of worry and anger at the situation that she was ready to be swallowed whole by grief due to her actions. Then she saw who was standing behind him and all previous thoughts of regret were crushed and replaced with unbelief, anger, and betrayal.

Was he trying to replace her already! She was only gone for a day for Kami sake! And then he brings HER into their camp like nothing is wrong with it?!

'_OH HELL NO! AND I ALMOST FELT SORRY FOR…FOR…for finally enjoying myself and putting my own needs ahead of yours? The hell am I saying? I am sorry for the worry I caused my son and pack, but there will be time to make up for it later. Kami, I'm such a fool sometimes. Inuyasha, you wont rule my heart anymore. No one will but me. And my last chance at thrill is here and as soon as it's over, I will move on. Someone out there is bound to love me for me, but I guess it just isn't you.'_

After her inner struggle was over, her resolve became iron. So she did what she said she would, and her part was played to perfection.

"Inu..Inuyasha…why? I..I thought that…you loved me…" Kagome said while tears began to cloud her eyes. Yes, she knew how to cry on command. Besides, she felt the need to give him some grief for trying to replace her so suddenly from her point of view. It was cruel, but at the moment she could care less. She decided it was time to play the damsel in distress and turned to look at her 'captor' and pretended to struggle to get out of Naraku's 'grasp' while screaming for him to let her go. Every eye in the clearing was watching the scene with anxiety and shouting for her immediate release.w242

Naraku was actually shocked at the validity of her lies. Had he been unable to scent her, as they were unable to, he would believe every word coming from her lips. He had thought that she was going to back out of their deal at first when he sensed her guilt, but then her anger swelled and a sort of acceptance happened. Now she smelled heavily of deception and determination and it was turning him on. Who knew that she was such a good liar? Mentally grinning he thought that he should add another dimension to her supposed struggle.

Unseen by all, he gave her butt a good pinch making her squeal, and then he slid a finger into her and she about leaped from his arms. Yes, that made it way more believable. Inuyasha drew his sword again and began to shout threats about disembowelment, dismemberment, etc and just as he jumped in the air to attack, Hakudoshi and Entei darted in front of them to fend him off with his staff. Summoning some Saimyosho Naraku ordered that they remind Hakudoshi that he is only to injure and not to kill and if he were to disobey then his mate would suffer.

Satisfied that all was as it should be in regards to his self imposed mission, Naraku left the scene and with all of the speed he possessed he shuttled them off to a very secluded area of the forest very far from civilization and youkai population. He just couldn't wait to get back to the fortress, he had to have her now. Her little act had turned him on so bad that he was already hard before they even left the area. He was absolutely determined to fuck her against a few trees and the ground before returning.

Reaching a heavily shrouded clearing full of vines falling from trees and thick wild grass, he practically flung her to the ground and pinned her there. Catching her mouth in a frenzied kiss, he began to grind his length into thinly clothed core. She moaned aloud at the contact and pushed her hips harder into him earning a deep groan. Unlike the first time, they spent no time ogling one another. Kagome practically ripped the cloak from his shoulders and tossed it to the side and began to kiss and nip his chest.

Naraku sucked in a breath through clenched teeth as she bit down on his nipple and then he leaned up and tore her clothes from her body. The flimsy shirt and bra were tossed carelessly aside, but when he moved to tear the skirt she grabbed his hands and stopped him.

"My favorite skirt does not get destroyed." Kagome managed to say and wiggled out of the skirt and underwear on her own. Within moments he was feasting upon her cunt and she was moaning without reservation. She came quick, and decided she wanted to try something new again. She pulled him up to her by his hair and kissed him quickly before scooting down further. She stopped when she reached his hanging cock and leaned up to take it into her mouth.

"Kami Kagome…" he managed to get out before he felt her hands grip his ass encouraging him to thrust. He didn't need any other hints and he started to thrust slowly into her hot mouth. He felt one of her hands move and he looked at her beneath him and saw that she was touching herself while sucking him off. Hell yeah, that was hot. He knew that she was getting close to cumming because her sucking was becoming more fervent and soon he was going to be erupting into her. Then, completely unexpected by both, a large demonic aura invaded their senses. Naraku removed himself from her mouth and knelt beside Kagome as she sat up.

Kagome felt its enormity and was shocked because she didn't know any demon with an aura that immense save for one, but knew that it couldn't be that one in particular. Sesshomaru may have been dangerously powerful, but he was always in control, and whatever was headed their way was not. Their aura was all over the place and erratic, something that he just never was. Naraku on the other hand knew good and well who it was, but he also knew exactly why their aura was out of whack. This was to say, interesting, at the least. Sesshomaru, Lord of the Western Lands and Killing Perfection, was in heat. Like all demons, although rarely with Daiyoukai, his heat would literally shut down his more rational part the longer his heat was denied, which was probably why he ventured into such a secluded area of forest far from anything.

The smell of a very aroused and willing female probably is what caused him to find their location. Luckily for them, he hadn't used his miasma to cloak their location or his logical mind would have connected it to the threat he imposed and killed him and the miko. Then another idea struck Naraku: when in heat, as long as none act dominant over a perceived alpha, they were all too willing to share a female. Smiling to himself, he imagined what it would be like to watch a bestial Sesshomaru fuck Kagome while he did simultaneously. His cock twitched at the idea and he decided that he wanted to fulfill that fantasy. Now.

He moved to kneel behind her and then began to stoke her pearl, eliciting a moan from her. He then used her juices to coat his fingers and began to pump them into her. She leaned her head back against him and let out another moan.

"N-Naraku, but there…is a demon…nearby"

"Yes, and he's in heat. I'm curious, Kagome, how do you feel about sharing?" he said huskily while continuing to pump into her with his middle and ring fingers.

"W-what?" she said becoming a little confused as her mind was beginning to cloud over with lust.

"The demon is in heat, without inhibitions and rationality, and like that, they are always willing to share. As am I." he whispered into her ear then licked the shell.

Just as she was beginning to understand his statement, a feral and out of control looking Sesshomaru emerged from the trees and looked upon her with ruby eyes and jagged stripes, breathing erratically. And he was stark naked. Her arousal nearly tripled as she saw his pristine god-like body, regenerated arm and all; and impressive girth and watched as he walked up to her like she was a deer caught in a hunter's path. Well, technically she was. Without speaking a word, he knelt down between her legs and picked up her hips and ate her out like a starving animal. She almost wanted to panic but Naraku began to whisper into her ear again.

"Shh, Kagome. Just relax, and enjoy. Feel, only feel, as he only can. He is in the height of his heat, and will not remember any of this after he is sated. He wont hurt you, he only seeks to give and receive pleasure. Let him, let us, pleasure you." Then he leaned into her and then began to kiss her and tweak her nipples.

Kagome thought that maybe she had died and gone to heaven. She was right now with not one, but both of the deadliest and sexiest males on the planet, and they both wanted her. Damn, even if she died from the ecstasy she would never rather die any other way than this. Sesshomaru was wild with his long and somewhat rough tongue and even though he just started to eat her out, coupled with the rough pinches to the nipples she was at her peak within moments. Never, in her life, did she ever imagine herself with two men at once, but now she could definitely see the advantages.

Right as she hit her climax she was allowed no recovery. She was roughly pulled to her hands and knees and the feral inu youkai practically shoved his cock into her mouth. He was lucky that she didn't have a gag reflex or she probably would have choked to death on him. He heard him growling and looked up at him and saw his eyes were clenched shut and remembered what Naraku looked like when she did that to him and realized that the growl was probably his way of groaning. She glanced to her side and saw that Naraku was actually stroking himself while watching her take Sesshomaru into her mouth, and well, seeing that actually turned her on.

She began to suck on him with enthusiasm and felt it when the kumo hanyo's tongue slide from her clit to her slick folds. She didn't even notice when he knelt behind her but instead split her attention on what she was doing and what she was feeling. She heard Sesshomaru begin do growl deeply and took a hold of his balls with one hand and gave a few gentle tugs and suddenly he roared and she had a mouth full of his seed. Again, it tasted spicy but she liked it nonetheless. Then moments after she heard Naraku groan and felt him spill himself on her lower back.

Before she could even think she was spun around without any warning the massive length of the Daiyoukai was plunged into her depths. At this moment she realized that his name was as accurate as it could ever be, because somehow when he entered her he hit every right spot in one thrust and she came instantly. She threw her head back and moaned out loud as he continued his assault on her and wasn't the least bit upset when she felt another large member introduce itself into her oral cavern. She only opened her mouth and throat and let him have some of the pleasure that she was being given.

Naraku was absolutely sure that he had probably had died and gone to heaven for some miraculous reason. Because here before him was one of the most erotic scenes that he had the pleasure of being a part of. Kagome was being plowed into mercilessly by none other than the most aloof and dangerous being in existence and dear Kami above it was so sexy. To make it even better he had his cock down her throat at the same time! He knew that at this rate he wasn't going to last long at all, and soon he recognized her zeal in sucking as the telltale sign of her soon coming orgasm and concentrated on his own. Then he heard the Western Lord roar again and Kagome moaned loud against his desire and the vibration made him climax as well.

Kagome was sure not sure why she was still horny after cumming three times, but by all the Kami's above she wasn't complaining because it seemed like she wasn't the only one still not satisfied. She was quickly turned around found herself straddling the still heavily aroused demon lord. He wasted no time in pushing her to grind against him and she obeyed without question. It felt too amazing to do anything but that at the moment anyways. She soon began to feel Naraku's hands on her ass, spreading it apart and then she felt something very new.

Naraku had completely moisturized his finger and while she was so focused on riding Sesshomaru monstrous girth that she didn't expect it when he slid said digit into her puckered entrance. She seemed to stiffen slightly, but soon relaxed again into her previous rhythm allowing the digit to remain where it was. Encouraged by this he began to pump it into her and was delighted to see that she tried to pop her ass out further to give him better access. He continued to stroke himself in rhythm to her movements and in no time he managed to coax three fingers into her forbidden entrance.

At first she was a little shocked to feel something going into, well, THERE, but soon she found that it wasn't as bad as she had once thought. Not that she had ever really thought of it before anyways. The miko just relaxed and let herself feel, and soon she was greedily aching for both of her holes to be completely filled. Her unspoken plea was heard and soon the fingers were replaced by Naraku's shaft. The friction was unbelievable and she cried out at the sensation of fullness. She could no long move freely but it didn't stop the two males from moving at all. Sesshomaru kept driving into her from beneath and Naraku kept his pace above. Cumming together again, Naraku removed himself so that Sesshomaru could readjust. If he didn't then his beast would probably assume that he was trying to take the lead and that would be bad for his heath. No, Naraku had no questions of his own strength, but to go against Sesshomaru without any kind of aid was suicide, and he felt like living for a while longer.

Kagome was lost in a fog of pleasure and had stopped keeping track of her orgasms because it was a pointless endeavor with these two…demons…taking her as they did. She felt it when Sesshomaru picked her up and when he sat down against a tree and leant her back against his chest. He picked her up again, but this time instead of just entering her, he rubbed his cock against her dripping wet center. She wondered what he was doing, but when he positioned himself at her rear entrance she understood his actions. He slid into her slowly, growling the entire way and nipping at her neck and ear.

Naraku stood in front of her and watched as Sesshomaru entered her ass, and knew that this round would probably be their last because he could sense fatigue in the demon lord's aura, and being that he was just inside that sweet morsel's forbidden passage, he knew what joys it held. Kneeling he made contact with Kagome's glazed over eyes and slowly eased his way into her still somehow tight pussy, and groaned at the fact that she was watching him enter her with fascination. He they both began to pound into her relentlessly and just as he suspected, they all came to a shuddering climax spilling their loads into her without reservation.

Quick on his feet even after all of that, Naraku grabbed Kagome from Sesshomaru's grasp as the Western Daiyoukai began to fall unconscious. At the abrupt move, Kagome was left confused and the next thing she knew was that she was sitting in an onsen alone. At fist she thought that she was dreaming, but then Naraku came into view with her partially shredded outfit and his cloak and she knew that it was all real. And if that didn't convince her, the soreness between her thighs was proof enough of what had happened. Strange that she still couldn't find it within herself to be upset or ashamed about it at all. But she did have questions that were needing to be answered, and when she felt herself be sat upon Naraku's lap still in the springs she decided to ask.

"Naraku, did you know who it was as soon as you sensed him?"

The kumo youkai had just had a monumental experience and was feeling rather generous with information at this time, so he answered her without pause. Besides, it was nice to converse with someone who responded with what they actually thought as opposed to what they assumed he wanted to hear.

"Yes." He said simply, but at the same time knew to be careful with words or she would get upset and ruin his mood.

"How were you so sure he wouldn't kill us?"

"Because when demons are in heat, and deny themselves, they will eventually lose their rationality and become ruled by their blood beasts. Their blood beasts are solely focused on reliving their pent up lust, and don't usually care how its done, only that it's done. Once sated, they pass out and allow their more logical side to regain control."

"So you moved us quickly so when he came to he wouldn't kill us?"

"I don't expect that he would waken that quickly, but I do know that post rut demons tend to cuddle, and for obvious reasons I didn't plan on waiting for him to awaken to himself holding his hated half brothers alpha female and me."

Giggling at the thought, she let herself relax but just before she fell asleep she had one more question.

"Why was he already naked?"

"His beast would of thought of the clothes as a hindrance and removed them. He probably stayed in that part of the forest because of no one usually being there. His logical side must have anticipated his beasts unshackling and moved himself to a place far away from anything enticing so he wouldn't give in to his lust. We just so happened to travel into his sanctuary."

"Oh, ok." Kagome said before she started to slip away into a much needed sleep. Naraku saw that she was falling asleep, and took note that while he was away she managed to clean herself of all the evidence of their experience. He sat her down and did the same before donning his cloak once more and picking her and her clothes up. He was feeling tired himself and knew that it was finally time to take her to the room she would be 'imprisoned' in for a while. Forming his barrier, he used what was left of his energy to travel at his highest speeds and soon he was entering into the gardens connected to his chambers. No one was allowed anywhere near his rooms aside from Kanna, and even then she was only to stay for brief periods of time to clean or bring something to him.

Her scent was stale, telling him that she was no longer there and he went into his chambers. He carefully laid Kagome down upon the black and purple silk sheets and summoned the Saimyosho to his side. He gathered all of the information from them telepathically and found that Hakudoshi had managed to wound Kikyo but not mortally, only enough to slow their progress to his hideout. He also found that Kanna had prepared all his rooms as asked, Kohaku had taken down several venison, boars and rabbits, and Kagura had even followed orders and returned a cook.

That was a surprising that she complied the first time she was ordered to do so, but when he tried to call the Saimyosho that followed her, he realized that they were dead. He wanted to question it, but realized that at this moment, there was really no one she could have attempted to ally with and that she probably met resistance and the bugs were in the way. Dismissing them, he put his barrier around his quarters and stripped of his cloak once more. He slid into the western style bed beside the deeply slumbering miko, and for the second time, allowed himself the luxury of a peacefully blissful rest.


	8. Its All About Perception

_**A/N: Hello again my lovelies! I hope that you are enjoying reading this as much as I enjoy writing it! Between this and my other fic that I'm writing, I have gotten so many great reviews and have yet to see a flame! That is awesome! This next one will be focused on our forbidden lovers points of view and to all of those out there who don't exactly like lemon, I apologize but I'm a mad citrus lover and all of my stories will contain them at one point or another. But alas we digress, and let's continue with the naughty yet captivating tale of To Give Into Temptation…**_

_**MindlessMina**_

***** Chapter 8: It's All About Perception *****

Perception. Defined as the organization, identification, and interpretation of sensory information in order to represent and understand an environment or situation. Perception has played a major part of this perplexing situation thus far. Kagome, the lonely and heartbroken priestess, saw this as an opportunity to feel what she assumes she may never have. Naraku saw it as a much-needed escape knowing that he must sate himself to move on with his goal of world domination. Naraku's incarnations saw it as nothing but another kind of trap to kill the Inutachi, and the Inutachi saw it as a grievous offence to abduct their friend and comrade. However perceptions can change and be altered if other variables are brought into play, something that both Kagome and Naraku are beginning to find out.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Thick black lashes fluttered under the sun's harsh caress, and the once sleeping miko was brought out of her slumber. Slowly she opened her honey brown orbs and her brows were knit together in confusion. Wasn't she just at the spring with Naraku? How's she end up here…where exactly is here? Her sleep-fogged mind was slowly begging to catch up with her surroundings, and when it did she found that she was probably in Naraku's sleeping chambers and that she was still as naked as the day she was born. She made the assumption based on the purple and black décor that littered the room liberally and, well, the chest on which she awoke upon. She should have been shocked, embarrassed, or even darn near ashamed, but all she did was close her eyes again and hide her face deeper in his chiseled torso attempting to get more rest.

Honestly, by this point she had woken up in so many odd situations that it was just becoming the norm. After a few moments of trying to regain her blissful rest, she groaned in defeat. Again she opened her eyes and took in all of her surroundings in detail. The silken sheets she was under were black and the pillows were purple. There was one window that was opened and it allowed a slight breeze to enter. A few feet from it were two large doors that led to what she assumed was a balcony or something else outside and two smaller ones on each side of the room. There was only one other door and it was more than likely the entrance and exit. A small desk was placed in a corner with a vanity attached; a small hairbrush on top and grooming supplies neatly next to it.

It was strange to find his room so…neat. Not that she was expecting a pigpen, but it was just so organized. Nothing seemed out of place, and she highly doubted that he allowed any of his incarnations or anyone else into his private chambers due to the lack of any other spiritual signatures that resided in the room. That meant that he actually kept his room up on his own, and was very particular about its cleanliness. It didn't even smell bad, which led her to believe that he had a separate chamber for relieving himself as opposed to just leaving a covered bucket in the corner or under the bed like she'd seen at some places. It grossed her out just thinking about that. It was a fact that she truly appreciated. _'Hmm, I wonder if there is a hot spring or something around here. I can definitely use a bath.'_

When she was done with her perusal of the room, she tilted her head backwards wondering if Naraku was still sleeping. Then rich honey clashed with deep ruby and she found herself lost in its depths. They were so piercing, calculating, but even so she could still see softness in them that others would of probably never even thought existed. Taking a deep breath she gave him a timid smile.

"Hello."

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Naraku had been awake for an hour or so before she stirred. Both everything and nothing was occupying his thoughts as one of his hands subconsciously combed through her hair. Quite the situation that he had going on right now, and he was wondering how he was going to proceed with it. There was no doubt that he was going to take this little vixen in disguise in every way possible until the tachi caught up with him, but how was he going to go about that when his minions hovered nearby? If any of them knew what his true intentions were for the priestess it could prove troublesome. No, he had to keep this tryst a secret. Not only to conceal the weakness of his flesh, but because if even for only a short time, he was simply a male with no other proclivities or agendas save for that of pleasure.

It was a time when he could throw away his villainous mask for a brief respite, and he would be twice damned before he gave up this little piece of heaven. Because after this he would have to become the fiend, the evil one, the hated one once more. Yet for these short and fleeting moments he was something more. Within her eyes he was a god of carnality, he was pleasure personified, and more simply, he was just, well, wanted. He planned to take these memories and stow them away, hiding them greedily from the eyes of others that way they could never take it from him. Once his reign was established these opportunities would be gone. Hell, once she was gone he had no intention of lying with another. He had to remain a dark kami in the eyes of all. Which brought him back to his current predicament. How is he going to get rid of his minions?

'_C'mon Naraku. Think. What should we do? You can come up with ways to destroy the best of men but you cannot think of a worthy excuse to make your creations leave? Pathetic, old boy. Hm, make them leave?' _Suddenly the light-bulb clicked on in his head and he knew exactly what he was going to do.

Not a few seconds later did Kagome awaken, and minutes after which she looked up at him. A faint blush painted her features as he greeted her in return.

"Hello back."

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

The way he responded to her made her eyelids droop, his morning voice was utterly sexy and boy could he use it. Just the sound of his voice was able to make her wet, and she tried to squeeze her thighs together to relieve herself using the friction. Only when she tried her legs protested their usage altogether. Soreness made itself known between her thighs and hips and though it was annoying she couldn't have been happier. Could anyone blame her? She had landed not one, but two of Japans most sexiest youkai in the sac! Hell yeah! She was practically on cloud nine as she remembered just what it was like being so full.

The smell of her arousal was beginning to waken his member and he knew that if he didn't leave right now to go about his plans he would more than likely not accomplish anything that entire day. So to distract her thoughts, he said, "There is a hot spring located on the grounds outside of this room. You are free to use it. I have the water cleansed after each use, so it is clean I assure you. You are also free to rummage through the closets to gather clothing if you so desire, just be sure to put whatever you don't use back in its appropriate place."

"Hm, who would of guessed that the Naraku was such a neat freak? It's a bit surprising if you ask me." Kagome said with an amused quirk of her lips.

Knowing that he could have gotten away with not responding to her comment, he decided to answer her anyways. I mean, the fact that he actually made plans to kidnap her just so he could continue his prolonged moment of sin had already shown her that he was not immune to all and did have a personality. What harm could being himself do at this point?

"Ah, another one of my many mysteries I assure you. Though I do share a fondness with things of a more…morbid nature, I do not appreciate the filth or the illnesses it creates. My miasma as you are aware is a toxin and despite its foul stench it works to eliminate the causes of sickness. I also require regular bathing for those who serve under me, just as I bathe."

Kagome looked at him and finally started to realize that there were some definite paradoxes that he encased. First he was a self-proclaimed god, but he proved his mortality by giving in to his flesh. He was supposed to be all-powerful but she had seen the evidence of weariness on his face while he slept. Then he was supposed to be as vile as crocodile vomit but he is actually an undercover germaphobe! What the hell? Apparently there was way more to him than anyone else had ever even imagined, and she was positive that she would be the only one to know about it. And as rotten as it sounded, she intended to keep everything that she had found out a secret from her friends.

Her loyalty hadn't changed, no, he still had to be stopped and she figured that by the time this was over she could departmentalize and deal with the task at hand. The only thing that gave her pause was that in exposing his weaknesses, her acts would come into the light, and she wanted to keep all of this experience alive in her memory so that she could revisit it as often as possible without the drama attached to it. It's not like she could go around admitting to getting her jollies from Naraku! And then throw in a Sesshomaru for sport! Yea, that wouldn't go over so well at all. Inuyasha was going to feel betrayed enough if he ever found out the truth.

Inuyasha.

Could she ever look him in the eye after this? She was not a good liar, she was terrible in fact. How was she going to even try to keep this a secret from him? Would the others be able to see her lies as well as he would? Even Kikyo, who had at one point betrayed Inuyasha for Naraku, didn't sleep with him. As soon as that last thought left her minds eye all of her prior arguments within herself about betrayal were tossed right out the window, and chased away with the image of Kikyo standing right behind Inuyasha in their brief meeting during her 'abduction'. He couldn't even wait a whole day before he went and replaced her?! He even had the audacity to bring her into their group like nothing was wrong with it at all! Was she that unimportant? Was she that replaceable to him? Apparently yes, yes she was.

Naraku watched as her as her aura once again went through a myriad of changes within minutes literally. First she was seemingly curious due to his responses to her questioning. Then she went through worry, shame, and now she just went from anger to grief. The weight of her emotions made him uncomfortable, just like it did back in the cave, and again he found himself instinctually offering a comforting gesture. He pulled her in tighter to his chest and continued to run his fingers through her ebony tresses. A slight frown marred his face as it dawned on him what he was doing. _'Damn. I need to control these urges. Better yet, I just have to ensure that her mind stays far away from the thoughts that plague her. The longer they do that, the harder of a time I will have getting inside her.'_ He ignored the little spark of something telling him that it wasn't nearly that simple, because quite frankly he didn't know what to make of it.

Kagome for her part didn't cry, but it wasn't because she didn't feel like it. It was because Naraku's actions startled her yet again. He had pulled her into another kind of hug just like he did before, and he was even petting her. Once again she was forced to ask herself who this guy was and what he did with Naraku. Instead she huddled closer to his form taking refuge against those vile thoughts within his false embrace. He wasn't really doing it cause he loved her or even cared, but it didn't matter too much right now cause she needed it regardless. Taking a deep breath she calmed herself down and chanced a look at him again. The spider hanyo was looking at her, and she offered him a kiss in the center of his chest and a small smile of gratitude.

Now it was Naraku's turn to be baffled. He had been staring at the crown of her head until she turned to face him, and he knew that her face at that moment would surely haunt him the rest of his days. He had long since learned to read the heart and soul through people's eyes and actions. It's how he destroyed most lives to be honest, so when their eyes met again he was taken aback by what he saw. She looked positively angelic with her large honeyed eyes and dark hair framing her face, but beneath the grateful façade she provided him he saw the depths of pain and vulnerability she truly held. He always knew that she was insecure about the mongrel; in fact he even used it against her a few times. It never worked though because she was practically immune to his dark will due to her unnatural light.

It was a pity that apparently only he knew the depth of her sorrows, seeing as she traveled with a group of people that were supposed to be her closest companions yet they had never managed to help rid her of the pain. It seemed that they only saw the happy, vibrant and caring young woman. She had had hidden herself from them. Wore a mask to hide her true self from the world. Now he could see that there was so much more than meets the eye with her, and he understood completely. If anyone knew how it felt to hide away parts of themselves to keep up appearances it was him.

As they stared into each other's eyes, mirroring one another's thoughts, a type of connection was formed. They each knew what it was to hide themselves from the world. To be something other than yourself in an attempt to appease everyone and meet their expectations. Despite her true alliance at the hanyo's side and his penchant for world domination, they had come to a mutual understanding and agreement of sorts. They would not tell another soul of what happened between them, or exploit whatever knowledge they gained.

'GGGRRRRMMMMBBBBB'

Kagome's eyes widened and a blush painted its way across her cheeks. She smiled sheepishly and Naraku let out another chuckle in amusement. Rising from his position on the futon, he slowly made his way to an open closet and tied a deep purple sleeping yukata over his shoulders and grabbed a white one and tossed it at her.

"You can use this for now. As I said there is a hot spring outside that door, and a closet full of kimono. Feel free to search for one of your liking, but I warn you," Naraku said pausing just before he got to the door that led out and looked over his shoulder with a smirk "don't get too comfortable in what you find, for it won't stay on for very long." Then he promptly exited after he chuckled at her flushed cheeks and dazed expression.

The young priestess took his advice and cleaned up quickly so that she could snoop around his room. It wasn't every day that you get the 'ok' to invade someone's space. She looked through all of the kimono in both closets and wondered why he always wore the same thing if he had a real variety to chose from. After a while she came upon one that she knew would make him foam at the mouth when he saw it. It was all black with wisteria roses and a deep purple obi. It accentuated every curve and the front was even 'v' shaped so that it dipped down and made her breasts seem bigger. A mischievous grin painted on her face. Oh yes, she was so going to make him crave her for lunch.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

When Naraku left her, his mind finally generated the perfect solution to her staying there and he went directly to his study. Once positioned behind the desk he summoned Kagura with his aura. She appeared a minute later and stood in the doorway leaning against the frame while playing with her fan.

"Kagura. Go and order the cook to make food for my prisoner. You are to supervise him to ensure he doesn't try anything with it. I want her to be well fed when they find her."

She nodded to accept his orders, and then her curiosity got the best of her. "Why are you keeping her? She has already proven that she is difficult to taint or even control, so what plans do you have for her now?"

"The truth comes with a price, Kagura, are you willing to accept the cost?" he said with a malicious grin.

Kagura shuddered. "I will have to decline at this time."

"Good. And as soon as the human is finished cooking you will return him to his cell, and you will leave. All of you will. I want this place to smell of nothing but that wenches scent and mine for when her faithful companions show up. It should cause a delightful amount of fury, I'm sure. As a matter of fact, if I find anyone near I will not hesitate to kill you for disobeying me. Only you will be able to return and it is only twice a day so that the human can cook and you can watch. I warn you against reckless actions Kagura, your usefulness is starting to wear thin."

With that Kagura left hastily to rouse the cook and give the orders. Kohaku nodded wordlessly and took his leave while Hakudoshi and Kanna looked at each other with unveiled lust. The sight and the stench of their arousals caused her to gag before she left. As she was getting ready to leave a sudden thought hit her, and she turned to go back to her quarters.In the far corner there was a small closet full of kimono from the previous rooms occupant. She'd never really had free time before but she knew that she wanted to explore a town square. But if she did, she didn't want to go in what she had on. So she looked at the closet and thought 'why the hell not?' and grabbed a burgundy kimono that had cherry blossoms on its sleeves and a white obi to go with it. Then as an afterthought she grabbed a hooded black robe and her coin purse. They had a large amount of coins that they didn't need to use so she figured they were best spent on merchants. She placed all her items in a small satchel and took to the skies heading East to the small spring to bathe and change. The same spring that her and a certain wolf had their chance encounter. She couldn't help but wonder if he was there and didn't even bother to hide the small smile that graced her lips at the thought.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

The sun was at its highest point in the day, spreading its warmth with all of the creatures of the forest. Every one felt its comforting gesture, all but the Inutachi. They were still at camp, nursing their wounds due to the most recent encounter with Naraku. It was not only physical wounds that kept them there, but there were emotional ones that needed tending as well. They all felt ashamed by the way Kagome found out about Kikyo's traveling with them, but that wasn't going to stop them from saving her from Naraku's evil clutches. Even if she was going to be mad at them for a while, she was still better off with them as opposed to that monster.

Miroku was finally conscious, if a little weak and lightheaded, and was sitting on the portable futon Kagome had gotten him while Sango changed the bandages on his back. Kikyo had just returned from gathering souls but was still weak from the attack so it would be at least the next morning before they could set out for their friend once again. Shippo sat on a log near the fire practicing his fox magic while Inuyasha sat in a tree branch high above ground moping and thinking about what had happened and how it went so wrong. He should have told Kagome about Kikyo a long time ago. He knew that none of this would have happened if he did. Kagome would be here, Shippo wouldn't be angry at him, Miroku wouldn't need Sango to tend his wounds and Kikyo wouldn't have been hurt.

He was ashamed of himself and knew that his actions had hurt his entire pack, but he also knew that would do everything he had to in order to make it up to them and prove that he is a good alpha to them all. He couldn't change the past, but he could change what happens from now on, and that is all that mattered. And the first order of business was getting Kagome back.

Inuyasha's ears began to swivel back and forth as the distant sounds of squawking were being caught by him. He looked down at Shippo and saw that he noticed it too. Jumping down from his branch he stood next the almost grown fox.

"You hear that too Shippo?"

"Yeah, I do. But for some reason it sounds familiar…"

Suddenly the noise was getting close very fast and out of the sky a tiny green and brown blur crashed into their campsite and skid to the outer edge. Everyone noticed right away that he was the little toad that followed Lord Sesshomaru around.

"Jaken? What the hell?" Inuyasha said while looking for his hated half brother's aura. Then only a few seconds later a giant two-headed dragon made an abrupt, booming landing that shook the ground with its intensity. There upon its back sat a very mature Rin holding Ah-Un's reigns and looking every bit the daughter of the Lord of the Western Lands. Her wavy hair was in a high half ponytail to the side and side swept bangs that accentuated her features and she wore a kimono that was the exact replica of Sesshomaru's only that the colors were inverted so that it was all red with a white print on the sleeves and shoulder with a black and gold obi. She also had on armor similar to that of her fathers, but it was a more feminine version where the spiked shoulder was more horizontal and the chest plate accentuated her feminine form like a corset. She even had an all black boa wrapped around herself like he did and a sword attached at the hip.

She dismounted and stalked to where Jaken lay and kicked him once more for good measure.

"Serves you right for questioning this One." she said over his prone little body.

Swiftly turning she looked around and saw all of the clearings occupants staring at her. She smiled widely and greeted them as if nothing was out of the ordinary.

"Oh, hello! It's been a while since I've seen you all! Where is Kagome?" she asked while looking around.

Shippo just stared at her, speechless, ever since she landed and dismounted from Ah-Un. She looked like a warrior princes, and that is exactly what she was. He remembered her from when they were children they would sometimes play together when Lord Sesshomaru would leave her with Kagome. It had been a long time since he had seen her, and when he saw her last she told him that her Lord was going to begin her training. She also appeared to have the same demonic markings Lord Sesshomaru had, the only difference was the pink slashes on her cheeks. Looking at her now it seemed as if she had earned a place amongst demons and he couldn't tear his eyes off of her.

"Keh, none of yer business brat. Why don't you just beat it already!" said the gruff hanyo.

Rin wasn't very appreciative of his answer, and her smile went from carefree to malevolent in a second. With a very Sesshomaru like smirk she told Inuyasha just what she thought about his response.

"Is it now. Funny, I would have thought it would be none of yours considering the dead one who sits beside you in her place."

"You don't know what you're talkin' about wench so get lost!" he shouted.

Before anyone could even blink Rin stood over Inuyasha's now prone form with a boot on his chest and her sword at his throat. She was also making a very impressive growl for a human directed at said inu-hanyo.

"Call me wench again and I will show you the extent of my father's training. You only live now because of This One's mercy and her love for Kagome, Prince Inuyasha." to emphasize her point she pressed her blade harder upon his throat making it seep a trace amount of blood before letting up and sheathing her sword.

Kikyo was at his side in an instant worrying over his cut while Sango and Miroku merely shook their heads at the situation. Inuyasha never did have a way with words and never thought before he spoke. Thus putting him into situations like this one. Shippo was stunned at her fast reflexes and strength. Where had the little girl he played tag with gone? All he knew is that if her Lord were here right now he would be proud of her display of strength, cause it was sure as hell turning him on.

"Rin, it is good to see you again. Kagome isn't here right now because Naraku kidnapped her. We battled with his minions yesterday but as you can see we are here recuperating for today before we set out again." Sango said with a sad smile on her face. She was close to Rin too, but it was more like a fondness of an aunt then a mother. Rin took a deep breath before shaking her head.

"Kagome just cant keep herself out of trouble can she? Well, I'm sure that Lord Sesshomaru wouldn't mind if I helped to get her back. She was like a mother to me, and I can't stand the thought of standing idly by and not helping her."

Inuyasha was on his feet once again yelling, "Keh, like I need your help rescuing Kagome!"

Raising an eyebrow at him, she said, "Because you succeeded yesterday when given the opportunity, right?"

Just before the inu hanyo opened his mouth to retort Kikyo stood and put her hand on his arm.

"Inuyasha, calm yourself. If she wants to help us get her back then I see no problem with it. We can use all the help we can get when it comes to Naraku."

"I doubt that bastard will even allow her to help us! He hates me and that's enough just to make him say no!"

"My Lord will not deny my request. I'm sure of it. As soon as he returns, I will ask him." Rin said.

"Feh! Whatever!" And with those final words he leapt back into the high branch he was in earlier and faced away from those at camp. Kikyo sighed and sat against the base of the tree. Sango smiled at Rin and continued to tend to Miroku's wounds.

Shippo was just trying to keep his eyes in his sockets. His beast was definitely having a reaction to Rin's beauty and her dominant behavior. After her little display he made up his mind. He wanted her. He wanted that fire for himself. Never had he felt this way about anyone or anything. He used to have a crush on her as a child, but he was a man now, and she was a woman. What a woman. From that moment on, his goal was going to be making her his mate. His beast chose her, and he was not disagreeing at all. Yes, she would be his. She may make him chase her, but it would be a wonderful chase, he was sure of it. So he allowed himself to let his instincts guide him yet again, because they have never let him down before.

During Shippo's inner dialogue, Rin saw what Sango was doing and went over to AhUn and got a herbal mixture from her satchel.

"This should help. I've used it plenty of times on my own wounds and it makes them heal faster." she said smiling while handing the herbs to the slayer.

"I thank you Lady Rin. That will be most helpful if we want to get to Kagome as soon as possible." Miroku stated with a smile.

Sango turned to take the mixture when her face turned a bright red and her eyes went wide.

"HENTAI!"

SMACK

"Will you ever learn, Lord Miroku?" Rin giggled and shook her head in amusement. Even after all this time, things didn't change too much with to them. It made her feel comfortable just like it did back then. The only things that were missing were Kagome and…Shippo?

Like a switch going off in her head, she turned around and that's when she saw him.

'_Oh my…'_

Sitting on a log across the fire was Shippo, only he wasn't the cute little fox that she remembered. His hair was a curly dark auburn and hung loose down his back and face. His eyes were are piercing a green as could be and his fangs could be seen peeking just below his parted lips. He kept the colors of his old kimono, only that it was bigger and his tail was longer and had thinned out a bit. He also seemed to lose his fox-like feet because he was in regular black boots. He wore twin blades, and she wondered how well he could use them. Shippo had turned out to be one real hot fox, pun intended, and unlike any male before, he had her full attention.

Shippo noticed her taking perusal of him, and it gave him a boost. Then he smelt the beginnings of her arousal, and he knew that he had a real chance. He gave her a charming half smile flashing a fang.

"Hey there Rin, long time no see."

"Shippo, it has been a while, hasn't it?" she said with a small smile of her own. Then she sashayed her way to the log and sat down beside him.

"So what brings you out here anyways? Are we that close to the Western Lands?"

"Actually yes, you're right on the border in fact. We were actually making camp about a days travel further east when my Lord left. He told us to head a day towards the west and he would meet us there. That was almost a week ago, but I know that he must be dealing with something important so I trust him to seek us out. Jaken did not and tried to trick me into searching for him. He said there were better hunting grounds out here in this area, and it wasn't until a little while ago I realized why we were actually headed here. I told Jaken that Lord Sesshomaru would keep his word and return when he was ready, but he didn't listen and I had to remind him of his place." she said with a malicious smile.

"Well that answers the question of why he came sailing through the trees like he did. Nice touch." the kitsune said congratulating her on the entertaining display. He liked that she could be so troublesome, I mean, he was a fox. Deviance was in his nature.

Sango had finished patching up the now unconscious monk and sat near the fire across from Shippo and Rin and began to clean and sharpen her Hiraikotsu.

Rin, I have to say that I was quite impressed by your quick movements earlier. You are human, and I am fast, but I am not that fast and I've been training my whole life." Sango asked while polishing.

"Actually it's because of a ceremony that my Lord and I went through. When he officially adopted me I had to drink a kind of potion that contained many things, including his blood and poison. It made it so that my blood could have a portion of his, so that my bloodline will be recognized as his and mark me as his heir until he has a male of his own. I am still human technically, but now some of his blood runs through my veins."

"I don't think I have ever heard of anything like that before. Is that why you have his markings now?" Sango asked, intrigued.

"Yes. The moon shows that I am of his bloodline, and the slashes are because I am now considered poisonous. I don't have any of my Lords abilities with the poison of course, but if my blood is spilt then I can will it to become toxic to anyone. I also inherited some of his strength and speed as well as some healing abilities and vitality. I wont age like normal humans anymore either."

Shippo was thrilled to hear all of that information because it meant that she was a perfect choice as a mate. She even smelled perfect, like fresh flowers in a large open field after a rainstorm. Rin noticed the intense look she was receiving from her childhood friend and knew that he might just be the one to win her over. But he was going to be on a merry little chase if he wanted to get her. So with that in mind, she thought it would be time for the games to begin. She stood and stretched in an innocent, yet provocative way and went to put logs in the fire. She felt his eyes on her and knew that she had to keep him on the hook, so she bent a little further than necessary to add them to the fire. She was raised around demons, so in essence she had their mentality. She saw Shippo as a strong male, and wanted to attract him just like a female inu would. Standing she straightened out her kimono and looked to Sango.

"It's getting late. If we're to hunt for dinner we should probably head out." she said looking at Sango.

"I agree. I will go with you to show you how it's done." Shippo said with a grin.

"We shall see about, my friend." Rin said with a smirk of her own. Then together they made their way out of the campsite and into the surrounding foliage. Sango had a knowing smile on her lips the entire time.

"'Bout time that runt found someone to mate with. If their scents don't give away their attraction their body language would. I don't know what my asshole brother will have to say about it though." Inuyasha said out loud as he watched the two racing away.

Sango nodded in agreement but couldn't help but smile. She knew that Rin would probably have Shippo running in circles, but it would sure make an interesting show.


	9. Of Revelations and Mysteries

_**A/N: Hello again everyone! I apologize for the absence but it's just the way of the world. I do however have an announcement. I have decided to postpone my other story "The End in the Beginning" until I have finished this beauty right here. They are both great and have such a different plot that it has become most of the reason why I have such a hard time updating regularly. So with that being said, ENJOY THIS NEW CHAPTER!**_

_**-Mindless Mina**_

_**øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø**_

_**Chapter 9: Of Revelations and Mysteries**_

Kagura's eyes were closed while she reclined in her chosen hot spring. She let out a contented sigh while thinking about the past three days. Since she wasn't allowed to go back to her rooms in the manor she created her own little campsite around the spring. After a wonderful few hours of shopping she managed to turn it into her personal paradise. She bought herself a medium sized tent, complete with a futon and warm furs for blankets. She also got herself some new kimonos and a few hygiene items, but more importantly she found a spell caster who sold her a spell to bewitch the location she was at, making it invisible to the eye while she wasn't there. It would look as if you were walking through bushes and the spring would look like a large muddy slosh. The perfect disguise that leaves her little paradise untouched by all but her.

She was done with shopping and setting up her home away from home before she was scheduled to return to supervise the cook. Kagura was surprised to not see Naraku at all before she left that first time, but realized that she could count on him not to show up considering the kinds of things he was probably doing to his prisoner. Each day she showed up, she never once encountered him, which was completely ok with her. Although she did feel bad for leaving such a pure girl with an evil incarnate like Naraku she had no choice. She also knew that somehow that idiot half-breed would find her, because he always did. Besides the girl was a force to be reckoned with, and was the kind of girl who knew how to stretch her luck to the absolute limit.

Today after her two scheduled trips the wind youkai felt like just relaxing in the hot spring and enjoy her short freedom while she had it. Kagura was getting ready to exit the spring when she felt a familiar aura brush up against hers. Her heart rate immediately began to increase as soon as Koga emerged from the tree line staring at her hungrily. No words were spoken between the two as he walked closer towards the edge of the spring, losing an article of clothing with each step he took, his eyes never leaving hers his entire way there. By the time he reached the spring their arousals were at an all-time high. Koga took down his hair and flashed a fanged smirk at Kagura before entering the spring, but before she could react to his entrance, he submerged himself under the water.

Kagura was about to swim towards where she last saw him when she felt two strong, clawed, hands pull her thighs apart and begin to feast on her nether-lips. Letting out a loud moan she reached under the water to get a grip on his hair. The things this demon made her feel were unreal and she began to lose herself in her pleasure. Right as she was about to cum, Koga rose out of the water and stole her lips in a passionate kiss. Their tongues did battle until Kagura managed to twist them around so he sat on the rock she had just occupied and impaled herself on his painfully hard arousal.

Gritting his teeth against her tightness he grabbed her hips and together they began a frantic pace. Koga was enjoying the way her breasts were bouncing right before his face and took one into his mouth. Kagura let out another load moan that made Koga growl in appreciation. He felt as she began to spasm around his cock and sped up his thrusts and within minutes they both came to a mind shattering orgasm. Koga didn't even bother to pull out, he just leaned his head against her chest as she rested her head atop of his. Though this time was quick, it was a whole other experience because this time they were not influenced by instinct, but desire. It heightened their experience to an incredible level, and left their heads spinning.

Kagura was the first to regain her composure and looked down at Koga and again saw that rugged handsome youkai that she saw last time they had an encounter. How she wished that this was her life, that she was just some normal demonness with a handsome mate and their own hut, maybe even a few pups running around. Her eyes lit with her little forbidden fantasy even knowing that it would never happen, but the thought was nice enough. Koga had finally regained his composure and looked up to see Kagura staring strait at him with a soft look in her eyes. One that he couldn't quite place, but made her look absolutely stunning, but completely sad and vulnerable at the same time. He wasn't that naive enough not to understand why she looked that way though. Her life was one of a living hell.

After his first encounter with her, he left to find Inuyasha to give him a tip on where Naraku's whereabouts may possibly be when he found out that Kagome was kidnapped. He was upset, but he also knew that Kagome had a bad habit of being kidnapped. After leaving the group he had a strange urge to go back and see what Kagura was up to. Before he set out though he went to find his pack to let them know he was ok but still hunting for Naraku. Ordering Ginta and Hakaku to stay behind and look after the pack he made his way back to where he last saw her. It took a while even with his speed to catch up to her, but when he did he wasn't expecting what he saw.

He caught her scent, her true scent, in a market. She was wearing a new kimono that was burgundy with flowers and made her look gorgeous, but she was wearing a large cloak, no doubt to hide her identity. She had a cart that she was pulling behind her and looked like she was buying the whole market. He watched as she brought them all to the spring that they had shared and set up camp. Intrigued he continued to watch her stealthily, paying attention to all of her mannerisms and habits. At one point when she sat a the edge of the spring and looked into the sunset sky. He will never forget the look of pain and longing that was plain on her face, or the tears that flew freely down her cheeks that coated the air in the scents of salt and misery.

He made up his mind then and there that no one should have to suffer as she did, or be forced to live the sad excuse of a life that she did. Least of all her. It wasn't her fault that she was created and that she was a slave. She was literally created to be a pawn without the freedom that her soul craved. She was too beautiful, too cunning, and even too fragile in her own way to go on living like she did. And no one knew how beautiful she really was, no one but him. His inner beast was also in agreement that this female was the one that really needed him, and that he was the one meant to take away all of her pain and make sure she never cried again. That her marvelous face would only have a smile, and that he would be the one to give it to her.

He knew he had it bad. But it wasn't just some mindless fuck that happened that day. Something deeper happened between them, something more primal, more meaningful happened at that hot spring. He knew that she felt it too. Koga made the decision to give up Kagome and focus all his attention on Kagura, because now he knew for sure, that she was meant for him. And come hell or high water, he would do whatever it took to make Kagura his mate for all time, and that all had to begin with the destruction of Naraku. Her movement had snapped him out of his inner revelry and before he could react to follow her, she was gone and the clearing seemed to disappear and turn into a marsh like area. Smiling, he knew that she cloaked the area somehow to keep it safe and decided to try and follow her to get a better location on where Naraku was.

He searched for almost two whole days looking for any trace of Naraku or Kagura when he decided to take a break. Thinking about that little spring that Kagura had made her own, he set out in that direction hoping that he would find her there. And he had. Bathing. Which led to their current positions. He realized that his thoughts had gone away with himself again and that manners were important to the ladies.

"Hello Kagura." he said with a smirk.

"Hey." she responded with a small blush due to his deeper after-passion tone.

"It looks like quite the set-up you've got going on here. Planning a long stay?" Koga asked playing with strands of her hair that had mixed with his.

"Does it matter?" Kagura responded with a little bit of hesitation. She knew that she couldn't tell him the true reason behind her being there or it would be her head, or heart as it were. Naraku would know if she did, and she wasn't able to take that risk, regardless of how different Koga made her feel.

Sensing her hesitation, the ookami decided to re-direct his question. "I just wasn't expecting to see you here again so soon after last time."

"I've been busy in the area, and I was never told that I can't make myself a tent." She said feeling more at ease, seeing as he wasn't pumping her for information but merely questioning her.

"Well, that tent looks finely made. I find myself wondering what's in it."

And with a swiftness that she didn't expect, Kagura found herself being hoisted up and out of the spring while still attached at the hips to Koga. Gripping onto him for dear life with her legs and arms, she bit into his shoulder with a growl for scaring her with the sudden movement. His response to her attempt of chastisement was a deep chuckle as he walked into the tent. Seeing the fur covered futon, he slowly laid her down upon it without breaking their connection and hovered over her.

Kagura's position allowed her to see something within his eyes that made her mind and heart go a mile a minute. They shone with appreciation for her form, yes, but also with a possessiveness that she was definitely not used to seeing. Then to her amazement his face softened and he leaned in closer to her and nuzzled her cheek before putting his forehead to hers.

"You look beautiful on furs, but then again, it doesn't matter what you'd wear, because when I see you, I can't help but see your beauty. I haven't been able to get my mind off of you, and if anything my thoughts of you grew more the longer we were apart. I am a wolf, a wild animal, and my instincts have never led me wrong. Right now, all I want to do is take you and make you mine forever, but I know it can't happen yet. I know that you want it too, I can feel it when we're together, that spark, the connection, and I don't care how long it takes, or what I have to do, I will make you my mate. I promise you, now, that I will do whatever it takes to free you from that vermin Naraku, from the root of all of your pain. I know you're hurting, serving that foul creature, but I promise you, my beautiful breeze, I will free you. Will you let me free you Kagura?"

He whispered quietly, as if it was a secret he was entrusting her with, so sweetly that she didn't know what to do. She had never heard those words being said to her before, and his aura radiated truth so he wasn't lying to her. That simple fact made her eyes well up with tears and knew that there was hope for her. She knew Koga was right about her feelings. She had never felt this way before, the longing to be with him, to be free, to have a real future. This connection to him, she didn't understand when it happened, but she realized that even for the short amount of time it was formed it was strong. Her heart in her throat, she realized that she couldn't speak, so instead she answered him by latching onto his mouth and giving him a kiss of a lifetime while crying simultaneously.

Koga broke away from her kiss to lick away the stray tears still falling from her face. His beast purred lightly to calm her down, he didn't want her to cry while he was around, and began to lay light kisses on her neck. Kagura responded to his purrs and calmed down, but the sweet kisses he was giving her was making her body heat up again. This time their joining was slower and more sensual, and they fell asleep with her curled up tightly within his arms with a tender smile on their faces.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Deep within a thick jungle a lone hot spring housed a predator. He had just woken up from a post-heat sleep, and was unsure of how long he had been away. The sky was darkening and with his superior vision allowed him to see the location of the stars, and to his surprise he had been away from his pack for eight days. That was unusual for a heat. His heats only lasted five days at their worst, including when his beast would take over. That thought caused the demon Lord's eyes to widen a bit. Did he encounter a female and rut while in heat?

He prodded at his inner beast looking for memories of what happened during the time he lost control, but all he could get was tiny flashes of how he got to the spring. It was like he was chasing after something and was lead to the spring he was now resting in. Other than that, he noticed that his body for the first time in years felt spent, and unusually relaxed to the point of complete contentment. It was to say unnerving for the most part, because the only times he felt that way were when he thoroughly rutted a female to his content, and most times it ended in the females death because his beast was a force to be reckoned with. Sighing he realizes that the only way for him to maintain control of his beast and stay out of these situations was to be mated.

Internally snorting, he thought to himself, "_As if I have need of a mate. I am still young and women are nothing but trouble." _Thinking about trouble, his minds eye flashed to that of a dark-haired, once human, young woman who was specially gifted with creating chaos and attracting every available male in a twenty-mile radius. "_Hm, where is Rin and Jaken I wonder. I have been gone longer than I anticipated, but Rin would know to obey. Jaken on the other hand…I had better find my pack. If Jaken has allowed any harm to pass it will be his head." _Even knowing that she was a warrior princess and could take care of herself, very well in-fact, he couldn't help but worry about her welfare and still see her as the child running around barefoot with a missing tooth and a never ending smile on her face.

After a thorough cleansing in the spring, Sesshomaru backtracked using his own scent. He noticed that whatever scent he had been chasing to the spring had been lost to the elements because all he could find was his own scent even though he knew that he'd been following something else's to the hot spring. After a while of walking, he entered a fairly large clearing and was viciously assaulted by a plethora of different scents that immediately told him exactly what happened there. There were three different scents in that clearing. One was a male he couldn't place or recognize and another was his. It was the last one that made his eyebrows shoot up into his bangs not only because it was absolutely mouthwatering, but it was clearly and undeniably that of Inuyasha's wench.

The Daiyoukai was at a complete and utter loss, because never in a million years would he have thought of rutting with the young priestess. Sure, it had been a long time since he had seen her or his half-brother at that, but he still remembered her as a woman-child. Yet from the scents that he picked up, she was all woman now, and highly aroused if her scent was anything to go by. His and the mystery males scents were also highly spiked as hers. Sesshomaru knew that it had to be good long rut for such a large amount of bodily fluids to still hang heavily in the air. He tried to block out the heavenly scent as he looked around hoping to find his discarded kimono, swords and armor, but it was just too tantalizing, too tempting. He felt his member stirring to life and quickly left the clearing trying to focus his attention on his own scent to find his clothing.

He found another clearing a few minutes from the other one where his belongings were scattered but all accounted for. He tried putting on his fundoshi but realized that he was still very aroused and no matter how hard he tried he couldn't get that smell out of his nostrils. It was inflaming his already struck lust, and he just knew that he had to take care of business before he even thought of putting his clothing back on. So he closed his eyes and took a firm hold on his throbbing member and called forth her scent. Stroking himself he concentrated on that scent and within minutes he came hard. Wiping his hands in the grass he grabbed his belongings and went back to the spring to wash the scent of his seed from his body. He made up his mind as he rewashed himself that after he found his pup and retainer that he was going to look for the miko wench to find out what exactly happened.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø


	10. Traveling Companions

_**A/N: Hello again everyone! This story will be winding down to an end soon, and I can't thank anyone enough for the encouragement by reviews and messages. You guys are so awesome and I can't wait to add more lemony goodness to this piece! It's difficult finding time to update but I am doing what I can given my circumstances. So now on with the show…eer… story!**_

_**Mindless Mina**_

_**øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø**_

** Chapter 10: Traveling Companions**

The wind was roaring through their ears' as the Inutachi traveled at break-neck speeds to what they hoped was Naraku's current location. Inuyasha ran along the treetops with Kikyo poised on his back while Miroku and Sango rode upon Kirara. Beside them were Rin and Jaken riding AhUn and Shippo ran beneath them all on the ground. They received a tip on the kumo-hanyo's location by Koga a few days ago, and that encounter was one that no one would soon forget for amusing reasons.

** FLASHBACK **

The group had just finished packing their camp and was sitting down around the clearing discussing their next possible direction to continue their search. Suddenly Inuyasha growled and jumped onto his feet while taking a hold on Tetseiga's hilt. Before anyone could even question him, a whirlwind burst into the clearing. Without Kagome there to alert them of his arrival, no one save for Inuyasha knew that it was Koga. So it was then when all normality in regards to this visit took a turn for the unexpected.

"Hey mutt-face! Where's…" Koga began.

Sadly he was never able to finish his sentence, nor the dust around the clearing able to settle, because out of nowhere AhUn charged a large concentrated blast of lightning and spat it directly at the new arrival. The following explosion shook the ground around them, and when the debris cleared there was a smoking crater, a wolf youkai in the top branches of a tree, and an inu-hanyo on the floor dying of laughter.

With tears in his eyes, Inuyasha crawled over to AhUn and patted him on the hoof with 'Good Boy' being said in broken laughter.

"Oi! What the hell do you think you're doing?!" The wolf prince shouted while turning to look in the direction the attack came from. When he saw Rin and AhUn he turned an unhealthy shade of white and the sight only made Inuyasha laugh that much harder. Kikyo was unsure of what to make of the situation, but was sure that if her mate didn't stop laughing and start breathing he was going to pass out of lack of oxygen. Shippo, Sango, and Miroku were also chuckling at the sight of a grown wolf demon stuck in a tree. Rin on the other hand…

"Perhaps if you would've announced you're presence instead of entering the way that you did AhUn wouldn't of reacted the way that he did, Prince Koga." she said with a raised eyebrow that would have made Lord Sesshomaru proud.

"O-of course, Lady Rin, forgive me for my words, I had thought, well, I didn't know, uhm…" Koga stuttered. He knew better than to speak that way to her! Heir to the Western Lands and daughter to Lord Sesshomaru.

With a curt nod, she expressed her acceptance of his apology and wearily eyeing the two-headed dragon he began his descent from the top of the tall tree. Once he got to the ground he dusted and straitened his furs and tried to regain some of his lost dignity.

Miroku, ever the mediator, decided that now was a good time to get to the reason for Koga's arrival. "What does bring you here Koga? Is there something that wished to share with us?"

"I'll wait 'till Kagome gets here, that way dog-turd won't get all the facts wrong." Koga said pointing a thumb at a now sobering Inuyasha. Sango took a deep breath and again broke the news of Kagome's kidnapping.

"Kagome's not coming. Naraku kidnapped her, and we've been tracking him down to get her back." she said.

Instead of the normal insults, threats and yelling about 'his woman' being kidnapped, he grunted and sighed. His reaction, or lack thereof, confused the Inutachi.

"Figures she would go and get herself kidnapped. That's Kagome for ya. Well then I should tell ya that I found out that Naraku is located directly north of here. Since it's obvious that dog-breath here can't keep track of her, I'll help you all get her back. I'd travel with ya but the smell of dirty dog makes me gag so I'll go on ahead. See ya!" he said before taking off in a giant whirlwind and leaving a sputtering Inuyasha in his wake.

**END FLASHBACK**

Everyone had been surprised that he not once referred to Kagome as 'his woman' and didn't over react at all to the situation. It was strange to all but Kikyo because she didn't understand the history of Kagome and Koga. But what she lacked in background, she made up for with a theory. She said there was a possibility that another woman had all of his usual amorous attention. The group wondered if he finally got his act straight and agreed to mate Ayame, but Inuyasha doubted that. Instead he told them he was still unmated because "The fucker probably likes taking it up the tail" in his words. Regardless of his odd behavior the Inutachi started to head north trusting the lead that Koga provided.

"Inuyasha, I think it is wise to stop and make camp now. We've been traveling all day and the sun is beginning to set." Kikyo spoke up into Inuyasha's ear.

Inuyasha looked behind him and saw the weary looks of his pack. They would keep going because Kagome was still in danger, but it would risk their health to do that. Kikyo was right, they needed to rest to stay sharp incase they met trouble along the way. He went on for a while longer searching for a good clearing to make camp, and when he found one he slowed down to a stop.

"Why are we stopping Inuyasha? Is something the matter?" Sango asked when they landed beside him.

"No, we're done for today. If we push too hard we won't have the energy we need to save her when we find her." he said as he stared at the setting sun before hopping into a high branch in the surrounding trees.

Miroku nodded in agreement and was surprised at the change in their friend since Kagome's abduction. A lot of it seemed to be Kikyo's influence, and it struck him that maybe this decision for him was good even though it was poorly executed. Had he been more honest with Kagome this would have still been painful for her but at least she wouldn't have been kidnapped. It was a bittersweet conclusion, but what's done is done he supposed, and all they could do is make the best of what comes. His eyes met with Sango's and they shared a moment of shared realization and understanding. Then silently they began to set up camp, each one doing their own appointed tasks.

They had just got the fire going when suddenly Inuyasha jumped down from his perch and pinned his ears back and growled menacingly into the trees. Seconds later a very large and familiar demonic aura hit them full force. Kikyo held her bow at the ready beside Inuyasha, Miroku held out his staff, and Sango gripped her Hiraikotsu tightly behind her back. Shippo was standing defensively as well but then Rin jumped up from her spot on the log beside him and put a steadying hand on his chest with a look on her face that reminded him of the little Rin he used to play with. It was then when he realized just who was about to join their camp: Lord Sesshomaru, Daiyoukai, ruler of the Western Lands, and more importantly, Rin's father.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Said Lord had been following their scent for a short while now, and knew that he was going to come upon them shortly. He could have found them the moment he chose but he decided to take the long route to filter the new turn of events. Even now he had trouble keeping the miko's delicious scent out of his mind and his loins. His bestial nature was dying for a repeat of previous nights events, and it was unfamiliar territory. His instincts were usually on the backburner, but now, they were there just beneath his skin. His curiosity of the male whom he shared her with was also taking time to sort out. Was he from another land perhaps? All these thoughts kept going in circles in his head along his journey.

It wasn't until he closed in on the scent of his pack that his mind put all those wanderings on the back burner. He was not expecting them to be in the same location as his half-brothers pack. How fortunate for him, he thought. He would collect his pack and get the miko to clarify their…interaction…further.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Regal as always, Lord Sesshomaru emerged from the foliage and upon seeing everyone's defensive stances raised a brow. Jaken was the first to rush up to him as AhUn let out a growl of happiness at his masters return. Rin also couldn't contain her excitement any longer and walked quickly towards him. Kicking a rambling Jaken into a nearby bush, she bowed at a customary two-foot distance. She missed him so much, and even though she would never admit it, she feared for his safety while he was gone. She just didn't know what she would do without her surrogate father.

"Welcome back Otou-sama."

His eyes softened minutely just for her because he could feel her anxiety, relief, and happiness in her aura. She had grown so much, but she was still the toothless little girl at heart.

"Rin."

Upon hearing her name, the young woman's control slipped and she rushed at him and hugged him tightly. Nuzzling under his chin she breathed in his scent deeply and enjoyed her fathers embrace. Sesshomaru likewise held her and nuzzled the top of her head and purred his contentment for being reunited with his pup. It was normal for the two of them to show affection when they were separated for long periods of time, but it was definitely **not** normal for everyone else in the clearing.

Inuyasha, never having seen his elder brother show any sign of emotion other than hatred, anger and disgust, felt like he just ended up in the twilight zone, while Kikyo remained impassive at the public display of affection but did lower her weapon. Miroku and Sango shared a questioning glance and followed after Kikyo's example and lowered their weapons into a casual yet prepared stance. Shippo, poor Shippo, realized at that very moment just how hard he was going to have to fight to get a chance with Rin. Straightening his shoulders he took a deep breath and set his eyes upon the new challenge: getting Lord Sesshomaru's permission to court and mate Rin.

øøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøøø

Noticing all of the attention that was directed at him, Lord Sesshomaru gently let go of his pup with one last nuzzle and raised an eyebrow at the incredulous look on Inuyasha's face.

"Perhaps you would like to wipe that idiotic look off of your face, hanyo. Although it does seem to suit you quite well." Sesshomaru said.

"Fuck off ya bastard! What the he…" Inuyasha was cut of mid-rant by a firm grip of Kikyo's hand on his forearm and a look that promised punishment.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do we owe the honor of your visit?" Again Miroku to the rescue.

Sesshomaru ignored the question. Instead he focused on one main issue: the miko was not here.

"Jaken."

A sputtering Jaken came out of the bush with loose leaves in his cap and twigs in his little brown kimono.

"Y-yes milord!"

"This Sesshomaru expected you to be in his lands." It was not really a statement, but a question as to why, when he left them in the Western Lands and told them to await his return there, they were far north.

"W-w-well Lord Sesshomaru, your humble servaaaaaaahhhh!" and again the poor little kappa went flying, only this time it was his Lord's boot that sent him sailing. A glance at Rin showed her that he wanted answers that didn't include groveling or lying.

"Otousan, after a few days went by Master Jaken stated that he knew of good hunting grounds. We followed him and realized too late that he was truly searching for you and used that as an excuse to travel. When I realized that he was lying, I kicked him off of AhUn and we just so happened to end up in the center of their Kagome's camp. Only Kagome wasn't there. She's been kidnapped by Naraku, my Lord, and I fear for her safety. I beg leave of you so that I may assist in getting her back from his grasp." Rin finished in another former bow.

He thought about this, and an idea formed. So the miko got herself caught after their little rendezvous did she? This could definitely work to his advantage. With a nod at Rin, he sat himself at the base of a nearby tree with crossed legs with no intention of leaving. Rin was positively glowing with happiness, because not only was she given permission to help find Kagome, but Lord Sesshomaru was going to go with her! Then…

"HEY FUCKER WHO SAID YOU CAN COME ALONG!"


	11. In The Mean Time

_**A/N: A giant thank you and sloppy kiss to all those who've been leaving reviews! I can't tell you how much of my muse is in your reviews, and I do apologize for not updating as much as I would like but life has this funny way of getting on my nerves and ruining my plans. Anyways…enjoy!**_

**Chapter 11: In the Mean Time…**

After another mindless round of coupling, a dark haired couple lounged in an indoor hot spring. Their breathing had just evened out and Kagome was leaning back into her "captor's" sculpted chest. Eyes closed, she just enjoyed the feeling of sated contentment. It was quite the situation she had gotten herself into this time.

Over the past few days she had caught her heartthrob with his former, or more accurately, current lover, lost in a storm, trapped in a cave with her enemy, gave up virginity to said enemy, and orchestrated her own kidnapping to continue in her moment of sin. To top it all of she even had relations with Sesshomaru and Naraku at the same time before spending days in his secluded estate going at it like rabbits on every available space he owned.

She would be a rotten liar if she said that she didn't enjoy every moment of it though. At one point, she even got to relive the experience of having both of her entrances filled thanks to Naraku's skill with his tentacles. Apparently they become quite sensitive when used in that way, which led to many more tantalizing moments. There was only one real issue though: What would happen next?

Could she really just go back to her group and act like none of this happened? Could she continue on with her quest knowing that its entire cause would be based on murdering the very same creature that has brought her immeasurable pleasure over the last few days? The same one that she has come to understand more than she ever thought possible?

When she was in school she took a psychology class. It was boring at the time but being the studious person she was, Kagome made sure to know the material like the back of her hand. From the time that she had spent here in his lair she was able to put that knowledge to use. Kagome diagnosed his condition as a split personality with a touch of OCD.

She wasn't saying he was innocent of his actions thought. Yes, he did commit those heinous crimes, but was there truly any choice for him? He's obsessive, cruel, and compulsive with the need to be in control, but not all the time. While she was with him she noted the compulsiveness was more or less focused on cleanliness, and not on world domination. He had an actual personality, a sense of humor, and was like most other people she came into contact with.

The priestess pretty much decided that his pension for malicious intent was coming from the corruption of Onigumo, and his desire for revenge on all those who had wronged him in his life that he couldn't get over. But when the new being Naraku came into existence, a whole other person was created with that desire ingrained into his consciousness. The fierce need to hurt people and become the ruler of the world was there, but there was also another side, the one that was ordinary.

That is the side she's with now. The side that struggled to commit those acts of treachery, the one that just longs for normality just like she does. There was reason in his acts from a twisted point of view, but they were wrong all the same. It even seems as if he really doesn't want to do the things that he does. The subject has came up on the daily visits from Kagura. When Kagura came, Naraku would leave to go speak with her, but one time he stayed in his quarters and spoke to her through the door. She had just woken up when it happened and he hadn't realized it.

He looked irritated, and exhausted at the same time. Every time Kagura came he looked annoyed so that wasn't anything new, but there was also the look of regret and exasperation hidden in his eyes. He didn't want to do the things he did, so why was he doing them? Perhaps for a sense of purpose so his life doesn't seem in vain? She couldn't help but feel a touch of sympathy for his plight. And again the though came back, what would she do now?

'_What has this woman done to me?" _were the first thoughts that entered his mind as they settled down in the hot springs. He just felt so different the past few days, so…calm. It was unsettling, and he was unsure if it was because of all of the sex they had been having or if it was from the woman herself. He wanted to assure himself that it was the former but then there was a still quiet voice that would whisper 'liar' in his mind.

Another thing that was disconcerting was the fact that he actually enjoyed being something other than what he was before. He _liked_ waking up with her body pressed up against his, eating with her, talking with her, and of course the mindless rutting was also a plus. He had never been so comfortable before. He had never gotten a chance to be himself before either. Well at least the side of him-self that didn't long for treachery.

Although he never admitted it to a soul, he secretly harbored a self-loathing so deep that none other could ever hope to understand. It was like he was sometimes just a passenger within his body, and couldn't bring himself from committing the atrocities he had committed. It made him sick to his stomach to feel contentment and joy from those acts. The things he had done…he didn't deserve to walk amongst the waking world, let alone become their ruler.

It didn't matter though, the darkness that dwelt within him did. It wanted to world to bow down at his feet and grovel in pity and despair. It wanted them all to feel pain and misery. To feel hopeless and helpless and hear them all scream in agony. Only then would it rest. Only when the world was burnt to ashes at his feet.

He didn't exactly oppose those feelings either. He simply did not ever question his desires; he acted on his impulses and his need to become the absolute ruler of all. That was all before her though, because now he did ponder. Now he did question the sanity and true reason of all he hoped to achieve before. It was all because of her. Never once did he ask himself why he lived a despicable existence surrounded by enemies, but now resting with her, he couldn't help but wonder why.

After the lounge in the springs they went back to his bedchambers, each one still quietly contemplating their thoughts. Not five minutes passed before Kagura's aura became present. Kagome went into the large closet once again wondering how much longer this was all going to last. It had already been several days and there was no doubt that they were all looking for her. Finding a plain blue yukata she pulled it on and sat down at his vanity to pull her hair into a high ponytail. Sighing she brushed out her hair and stared at her reflection. Everything was different now. It was almost like she had some kind of epiphany because she could see things now that she didn't, or just didn't want to, before.

Inuyasha, though she loved him, was no longer an option. He had more than likely been with Kikyo behind her back for a while now, and was just leading her on because he was too much of a coward to tell her about Kikyo. I mean yea, it would have been painful but it was better than her having to walk in on them like she did.

Then there were Sango and Miroku. They knew her so well, and there was no doubt that they would question her as to what really happened here and know if I was lying or not. It's not like she wanted to hide from them, but there was just nothing for it.

Then there was Shippo, her little boy. Well, little big boy. He had grown and was on the cusp of adulthood and all he needed was to find a mate. He was so mature and always looking for ways to make her smile. Luckily she knew that he wouldn't ask, he would just silently lend her his support like he did every time something happened.

Taking a deep breath she finished her hair and decided that when she returned to camp that she would literally not breath a word of her experience here. She would keep it all inside and be happy that she got to experience this moment of bliss. She knew that once it was over Naraku would be on the hunt again for the shards, but was almost positive that it wouldn't be so simple anymore.

She thought that she would be able to compartmentalize what had happened, but now she wasn't too sure of that anymore. She had gotten to know the monster and determined that he wasn't a demon, just a horribly misguided soul. The messes she got herself into. Hearing the shoji screen open she turned her head to look over her shoulder and saw Naraku standing there with a large platter filled with delicious smelling food and smiled.

There it was again, that smile. The one that would surely haunt him for years to come. It was genuine, that she was happy to see him and even though she has been giving that smile to him for as long as she was here it still caused his breath to hitch. Offering her a smirk in return he went to sit at the low table in his quarters knowing that she would follow.

After his brief meeting with Kagura, he called in his saimyosho to get a report on the group. He expected them to be close now, but what he didn't expect was for Lord Sesshomaru and his entourage to join in with them.

It would seem as if the Daiyoukai was as smart as it was rumored. Surely the only reason he would travel with the group was to get answers about why Kagome's scent was upon his person. His personal scent was probably alien to him, so he zeroed in on hers. He must have tried to go to her for answers and found out she was kidnapped. It was a mystery as why he traveled with them though.

Mystery it may be, but it did present a very real problem for him. He had to think of a plan that didn't involve him being killed when they arrived. During his musing he had taken the platter presented to them for food, Kagura had disappeared again, and he was making his way back to his rooms.

She was sitting and quietly eating what he had brought her while he took a few bites as well. They usually had interesting conversations while they ate, but this time it was going to be more serious.

"They are almost here." he said while idly swirling his drink in his hand.

She stopped eating and looked him in the eyes.

"How long until they get here?"

"At the rate of their travel, tomorrow. I must say, miko, that you have some very dedicated friends. I must also tell you that they aren't alone. It appears that our 'fun time' with the demon Lord has him seeking answers." Naraku stated, watching for her reaction. Her brows knit together and her mouth twisted into an adorable pout. She was thinking,

"So then, he probably recognized our scents…or at least mine. You did say that yours is different when not steeped in miasma?" she inquired, and at his nod she continued her thoughts. "So then, he probably went to look for me. Is he there alone?"

"No, his group is with them. I find it quite curious. Don't worry, I doubt he will try to kill you. His beast on the other hand might want you for…other purposes." he said with a smirk on his handsome face.

She flushed at the insinuation and remembered how good it was with them three. Then she wondered if he really would try, and what would Naraku's reaction be? It's not like they were in a relationship, but she wondered if it would effect him.

Noticing her rising blush, he smirk turned into a mischievous grin. "Of course, it is something I would love to witness…him burying himself within the depths of a race he claims to despise, and the sheer look of pleasure that would be sure to etched across your face…" he said with fire in his veins and a raging hard on. The imagery was in his head, and now he wanted to fuck her again.

She was getting wet at the dirty suggestions coming from this handsome devils mouth. But it wasn't the time for that yet, they had to figure out the next step.

"But first, we need to handle them taking me back. I think it would be best to leave me here and let them find me. You can lock me up in the dungeon in a dirty yukata or something." she said while thinking.

Bringing his thoughts back to the issue at hand, he agreed that it would be a good solution. Better for his health that way. He would lock her in the dungeon in a thin yukata, change the scents of pleasure to fear, and make it seem like she was taken against her will. It was a solid plan and he informed her that it was going to work out best. Before she could say anything else she was naked and on his futon again. Might as well enjoy this last day she thought as the first moan was forced from her throat.


	12. Sango the Hentai

**Chapter 12: Sango the Hentai**

To say the tension in the air was thick was at this point the understatement of the century. After a very short-lived argument between the Inu brothers, Inuyasha ended up unconscious and it was made official that Sesshomaru would be accompanying them on their journey.

* * *

Said demon Lord sat at the base of a large Japanese oak tree and silently studied all of those that were in the tachi. Looking in his idiot half-brother, he noticed that the undead miko was now heavily cloaked in the half-breeds scent meaning that he has claimed her as his mate. The true question in his opinion was how in the world did Inuyasha ever manage to get it up when she smells so highly of death and dirt. It was nauseating to know that the only reason why he was able to tolerate her stench was due to the thick layer of the halflings scent that covered her. He always heard that both priestesses looked alike, but he hadn't seen the miko Kagome in a while so he withheld judgment until he witnessed the likeness for himself.

'Even so, why would he choose death over life? She would never be able to bear him pups and continue his legacy, however insignificant it would be. Well the baka was always just that, a baka.'

Turning his sights to those on his left he saw the slayer sitting on a log polishing her weapon and the monk not too far away looking to be in meditation with his staff across his lap. The firecat was absent however, but when he heard her issue a playful growl he realized that her and AhUn were frolicking in the forest so it explained their absence. The demon slayer seemed to be wound up very tightly due to the effort she was putting into cleaning the large bone boomerang. She smelled of anxiety, frustration, and a thin layer of arousal. There seemed to be no doubt that she was coming into heat and she was unsure of what to do with herself.

The monk seemed completely enwrapped in his meditation, however the way his eyes would open slightly to admire the slayers form as she bent over or moved in certain ways. He definitely smelled of arousal but was putting up a front to seem calm and collected. Quite the rouse, however, the slayer seemed to be on to his trickery because she would look at him and roll her eyes or even physically assault him in some instances. Interesting.

'It seems as if they are dancing around each other, afraid to move. Humans and their strange mannerisms will never make sense to this Sesshomaru.'

Then there was his Rin...and the kitsune. Sitting together on a fallen log, too close together in his opinion, and talking. The fox looks nervous, as he should being in the presence of one such as he while keeping company with his daughter. They were talking about something in regards to their childhood when Rin let out a happy laugh. His eyes narrowed slightly at the familiarity that they showed one another during their conversation and when Rin rose to tend the fire the kitsune made a mistake by allowing his eyes to roam over her womanly form. If that wasn't enough, a soft scent of his arousal was released and a low growl reverberated in his throat warning the kit that grave misfortune would befall him should he allow his eyes to linger or get any ideas about his daughter.

The only people who heard the growl were those of pure youkai heritage for it was that low, and it only took a fraction of a second for the fox to turn his eyes to the darkened evening sky. Rin who didn't hear the whispered warning decided to look back over her shoulder to Shippo giving him a shy smile before turning to tend the fire once more. Unfortunately Sesshomaru caught that as well and his contemplating got that much more complicated.

'She will be the death of me yet.'

* * *

Sango just couldn't believe the nerve of that monk. Here he was pretending to meditate and be all holy but already she caught him staring at her more than once! Was that really why she was upset? No. The horrible truth was that she was _enjoying_ the attention he gave her! Every time he looked in that secretive way, she felt a needy sensation begin to manifest itself in between her thighs. She just didn't know what got into her. It really used to be the bane of their relationship, but now it just stirs up desire and she was doing her best to try and not think about it. But try as she might, the thoughts of those very vivid dreams would haunt her and even now they brought a blush to her cheeks. Taking a peek at him beneath her lashes she silently admired his muscular frame that was hardly hidden beneath his robes and wished that she could just run her hands all over His strong jaw, large shoulders, and masculine physique that was hardly hidden beneath his robes. Everything about him was truly robbing her of peace!

'_Kami what is with me! Why can't I just ignore him anymore like before! It's like every time I see him I think of those dreams where he is all over me…his strong biceps holding me, his hair loose, and his big…SANGO GET A GRIP!'_

She didn't think she could do this right now. Those _**urges**_ were getting harder and harder to ignore every passing day and she could only polish Hiraikotsu so many times to keep herself busy. Letting her eyes roam over to where Miroku sat in silence and took notice of his masculine features. His strong jaw, large shoulders, and muscular physique that was hardly hidden beneath his robes was truly robbing her of peace. She wished that she knew something to help her get past this other than, well, THAT, but she wasn't sure it. Then again she could always…that always helped her in the past when she was riled up. Besides, she knew for a fact the demons in the group could smell her pent up desire and wouldn't think twice to let her alone. Standing she looked at the still unconscious Inuyasha and met Kikyo's gaze.

"I'm going for a walk. I'll be back before long." She said before turning and bending at the waist to retrieve her sword. Before bending she made sure to have Miroku's attention on her before leaning down, giving him an amazing view of her backside. Why she did it? She didn't know, but she just felt like riling him up. Maybe he would follow her and help relieve her of her "stress", as unlikely as it seemed. He hadn't been too touchy with her as of late, making her wonder if he even wanted her anymore. After taking her time rising she looked at Miroku over her shoulder to see his eyes glazed over and smiled to herself before leaving the camp to find a clearing far enough away that no one could hear, or smell, what she would be doing with herself.

After walking for a while she found a small gap in the trees with thick grass and moss covering the few rocks that were there. The perfect spot for what she had planned. Taking her hair down and closing her eyes she imagined that her hands belonged to a certain violet eyed monk and began to softly caress her breasts through her kimono. Knowing she was alone gave her the courage to let her voice go a little bit. She didn't want to attract unwanted attention after all. Moaning softly she whispered his name while she pinched her nipples over the cloth and slowly started to undress herself. Throwing her clothing to the opposite side of the small clearing she lay down on the grass and traced the outlining curves of her body softly. One hand massaged her breast while the other made a slow descent to her womanhood.

With her two fingers she teased her slippery channel getting them coated in her liquids before spreading her moisture on her clit and giving a good circular rub.

"Mmmm, Miroku" she said aloud before plunging her fingers into her hot cunt and grinding onto her palm.

'_Oh Kami it feels so good...'_ she thought to herself as she sat up and leaned against the trunk of a tree so that she could freely plunge her fingers in and out of herself. Curling them within her walls she knew that she wouldn't last long. Thinking about that dream again made her even hotter and she pumped her fingers that much faster. Knowing it would do her in she added another finger and within a few more strokes she came undone.

"Ahhh, ahhhhhh, MIROKU!" She said aloud as her climax hit. Breathing heavily she leaned her head back and tried to calm down from her orgasm. The sound of a twig snapping caught her attention and she snapped her head to the trees dead ahead of her. Her heart raced as she sensed a familiar presence in the tree line, wondering if he had seen her. Half of her mortified hoping he hadn't, the other half hoping he did and enjoyed the show. The moment he stepped out of the shadows she had her answer and would surely never doubt again.

* * *

'_I wonder what could be the problem'_ Miroku wondered to himself as he sat silently with his eyes closed feinting meditation. He was actually monitoring the aura's surrounding him and was caught wondering what could be the reasons behind one in particular's fluctuation. Of course it wasn't Inuyasha's because he was still down and not Kikyo's because hers always seemed to be in control. There was an agitation in both Shippo and Rin's and even a minimal one in Lord Sesshomaru's. Those could be easily explained though. Rin's was high due to being happy her Lord and father had returned to her and was traveling with them. Shippo because he was in the direct presence of a very dangerous Daiyoukai, and Lord Sesshomaru he assumed had to do with sharing such close proximity with humans.

The one that was behaving rather erratically was none other than his beloved Sango's. It was completely out of control, and for some reason wouldn't return to normalcy. The few times he chanced a glance he noted the stiffness in her shoulders, and the strain around her eyes…along with the firmness of her breasts and curves of a goddess…but that is besides the point. She usually became this upset when he was trying to cop a feel on her, but he was being surprisingly hands-free as of late.

Miroku knew that she had been acting peculiar lately but was hesitant to bring it up. After all if could be some 'womanly' issues, but he was almost positive her cycle had just ended based on her conversations with Kagome. Not that he had been eavesdropping or anything.

_'It wasn't MY fault if my ears picked up on certain conversations that they were having. Perhaps they shouldn't have sat so close to the boulder I was hiding behind by the onsen.'_ he thought to himself with a small grin.

When her aura spiked highly again his grin was replaced by worry and he peeked open his eyes to catch another glimpse of his beautiful intended. When she said she was going to go for a walk, he wasn't too surprised because she often sought out aloneness when she was going through emotional issues. What he wasn't expecting was for her to gift him with the perfect view of her pert backside while bending over before she walked away from the camp into the forest.

The vision stunned him for a minute as a thin stream of saliva fell from the corner of his slightly parted lips. Several images passed through his minds eye at that moment of the things he could do to her while she bent over that way. He was so caught in his lusty thoughts that he missed the coy smile she threw him before she left camp.

_'It's so perfect, and round, and firm and I want to touch it when she gets back. Get's back? Oh, that's right, she went for a walk. Sango hardly ever leaves camp this late however, so what is troubling her so much that she'd risk danger for?'_

Blinking out of his momentary stupor he decided to rise and follow her. He knew that she was by no means unable to care for herself but the idea of her being alone made him worry about what was going through her head. It must be something serious to make her leave at this hour. Knowing that she would probably skin him alive for following her, Miroku decided to cloak his presence and follow at a distance. Sure, Sango was no miko or youkai, but she was a Taijiya who was taught at a young age how to read auras and would no doubt pick up on his in a heartbeat.

His curiosity grew that further that she got away from camp and he began to wonder why she traveled so far away from the campsite. She did realize that from this great a distance not even Sesshomaru-sama could sense her presence unless she was downwind from him, which she wasn't at this time, so if anything happened to her it would be dangerous for they wouldn't even know.

This thought troubled him and he walked faster to close in the distance between them. All of the years of traveling alone helped him stealthily catch up to her rather quickly but he was in no way, shape or form ready to see what greeted him there. When he sensed her stop, Miroku slowed down and slowly approached her in the shadows.

He hid behind a large oak tree and silently watched her lay her weapon down, take down her hair, then she closed her eyes and begin to...TOUCH HERSELF! His eyes must be deceiving him, so he rubbed them hard to get the vision from them, but when he opened them once more his mouth went dry. His girth started to stir as he watched her tempt and tease herself while his name, HIS NAME, was uttered from her small yet full lips. He couldn't stop himself from parting the folds of his robes and loosening his hakama to un-restrain his raging hard-on.

_'Oh Sango, had I but known that this was the illness that has befallen you, I would have helped you through it in a heartbeat!'_ he thought to himself as she began to rub her fingers over her slick and juicy folds.

His hand found his shaft as he watched her please herself and he began to slowly pump himself to her rhythm. Her moans filled the clearing and he had to refrain from making his own pleasured noises. Unlike her, his eyes were wide open and wouldn't close no matter if he willed them to or not. The vision she made was astounding to him and so erotic that he was having trouble not cumming all over himself. He wanted to hold off so that he could see everything and let go of his load when she hit her peak. Then just as he was sure that he couldn't hold it in anymore she climaxed moaned his name so full of lust that he came all over the tree with a low grunt of his own.

He took a moment to stare at her flushed face, heaving chest and glistening folds still dripping with her feminine juices and knew that he had to have her. Taking a deep breath he released his aura, removed the ruminants of his robes and slowly walked into the clearing in only his loosened hakama. Even though he already came once, he was still hard for her. It had to happen eventually, and now, she was not going to get away from him ever again

* * *

Sango's eyes widened when she realized that it really was Miroku who stepped out of the foliage and her heart rare accelerated. She was still coming down from her climaxed induced high, but as soon as she saw his sculpted chest glistening with sweat and his hakama riding low in his hips, she was heating up all over again.

Miroku saw what his being there did to her by the look in her eyes and knew that this was it. There may not be any official wedding ceremony for a while, but after this night, she was his. His wife, his love, and more importantly HIS.

She saw it, that possessive look in his eyes, that look that said, '_you're mine'. _ It sent shivers down her spine and a renewed wetness between her thighs. Blushing profusely she stood up and met him halfway across the clearing. His heart rate skyrocketed as he watched her sashay her way towards him with that innocent yet deviant look in her eyes. Unwilling to wait anymore he reached out and pulled her into his embrace kissing her passionately with all of the pent up love and lust he held for her. She answered back with just as much enthusiasm as she wrestled with his tongue for dominance.

It wasn't like they hadn't ever gotten that far before, but this time it was different because both knew that this night would change everything about their relationship. Pulling away from her lips he began to kiss down her neck and she moaned at the sensation.

"Sango, my beautiful Sango" he whispered across her skin before he bent low to take one nipple into his mouth. She gasped and her eyes shut tightly at the sensations he was creating within her. Her hands weren't idle either, they were tracing his arms and back, and with one hand she pulled out the ribbon that held his hair back and ran her nails through it. Miroku was just getting ready to lay her down on the thick grass when she suddenly pulled away from his touch.

He was concerned at her departure at first thinking that she would run away, but then he realized that she was on her knees before him and pulling out his thickened member and removing his hakama. He was about to tell her that she didn't have to do what he knew she was about to try, but that was all blown to hell because she didn't hesitate before wrapping her mouth around him. All he could do is let his head fall back and enjoy the feeling of her tongue rubbing against his sensitive head.

It wasn't that he didn't enjoy what she was doing because by Kami it was amazing, but he would rather spend his time claiming her as his and only his. Gently pulling her away he knelt down, held her face in his hands, and kissed her hard while leaning her back on the grass. Settling himself between her thighs he reached one hand down to ensure she was ready for him.

Sango opened her eyes and stared into his violet orbs that were full of need and love. She knew she should be nervous about this but she just couldn't be. This is what she wanted, what she had been craving. Her only concern was what would happen tomorrow. Would he still want to marry her? Would he still be interested? Her concern must have shown in her eyes because took a moment to bend down slowly and lay a slow lingering kiss on her lips.

"My love, don't be scared. You are all I want in this world, and all that I can ever thing of and everything I don't deserve. But I love you still, and from this day forth you are mine and only mine just as I am only yours. Yours to hold, yours to have, and yours to love. Now and forever. You are my bride, and soon we will have a true wedding. But now, my love, I will make you mine for the rest of our lives." he said with such sweetness and sincerity that tears spilled from her eyes. Leaning up she captured his lips in another slow and sensual kiss.

"I love you, Miroku."

"And I love you, my Sango."

With those words being said, she slowly slid his large girth into her until he was in to the hilt. She had no barrier, but that was to be expected with the lifestyle they lived. She was still tight though and he had to stop just to be sure she was in no pain.

Sango on the other hand was in utter bliss. She felt so full and so right, there was a little bit of pain but honestly she killed demons for a living so it didn't even register to her senses.

He expected her to want him still for a moment, but when she began rolling her hips against him he got the hint: she needed him to move. So he did. Slowly at first, but as her moans got louder and louder his pace picked up until he was taking her swiftly and as deep as he could go. Sango just was in heaven and wanted it to last forever. She also wanted to know what it was like to be on top, so she used her strength to flip them over.

He was not expecting it, but honestly he was not about to complain about watching her bounce with enthusiasm on top of his length while gripping her own breasts. His hands gripped her waist and he helped her bounce hard on his cock until he knew she was at her limit. Then he wrapped his arms around her as he sat up and flipped them back over so that she was on her back again. She may be a fierce slayer, but he was still a man, and he'd be damned if he would let her think she was in control. No, he was going to show her why he would be all she ever needed. He picked her legs up behind the knees and pounded into her with all that he had and then sparks flew.

Sango's eyes shot open as she screamed his name out into the heavens and Miroku groaned as he finally came hard into her welcoming walls. He collapsed onto her and rolled them over to the side, him holding her close to his chest. Kissing her temple Miroku made her lean her head back and looked into her happily sated yet tired eyes and knew that he would never be able to let her go. She stared right back and knew that she was lost to him now, that if he were to travel to the ends of the earth that she would be right there following after him. Nothing would ever take them away from one another.

* * *

_**A/N: Hello everyone! No, I'm not dead! Just very preoccupied. I hope you enjoyed this little bit and look forwards to giving you all so much more! On another note, yes it is true that when women do go through severe physical traumas or are very athletically active they will not always have a hymen. I didn't want to mention that in the beginning because, well, it would ruin the San/Mir surprise lemon!**_

_**Mindless Mina**_


	13. Courage and the Kitsune

Chapter 13: Courage and the Kitsune

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

_'__It's now or never, then again never is probably a better chance at survival…' _Shippo was telling himself.

A few minutes after Sango and Miroku left the area, Inuyasha had woken up. He wanted to know where the missing Taijiya and Monk were, and when he told the inu-hanyo that they had taken a walk he gave his trademark 'keh', he grabbed a hold of Kikyo and took off.

So now he was left with only an unconscious Jaken, a beautiful Rin who was currently reading a scroll, and of course her dangerous and very overprotective father Lord Sesshomaru, who was currently staring a hole into the side of his head. The chill of his glare was seriously making him second-guess his choice as Rin for his mate.

He knew that he'd messed up by letting his arousal slip when she had bent over to tend the fire. The growl the Sesshomaru made at him had his balls flying high up into his stomach in fear! He understood exactly what that meant: touch her and die **_very_** **_painfully_**. Maybe it was too soon to declare his interest after such a slip up.

Looking over at Rin, his eyes softened. She was so perfect. Yes, he would tell Sesshomaru. Just not yet. Not after what had happened earlier. Instead he would show him that is a worthy male for her.

'_Yea, that's what I'll do! I will hunt, find them the best shelters and take up night watches. I will show both of them why I am the one for her! Kagome would be so proud of me if I were to get a mate like Rin. Kagome…don't worry mama, we'll save you soon. I promise. Kami here I am thinking about mating when my mother is probably barely fighting to survive Naraku's evil machinations... What kind of son am I?' _

"Shippo, what's the matter? Is everything ok?" Rin asked from across the way. She just happened to look up from her scroll and noticed that he seemed to be deep in thought. His face went from looking determined to looking so broken.

He gave her a sardonic smile and tried to answer her in a way that didn't make her worry or give away his plans for their future.

"I'm just worried about Kagome. She's just, always getting into these kinds of messes, you know?"

With a sad smile of her own she thought about all of the times that she as a child had been taken captive against her will, and then about the one time she was captured and Kagome was with her. She remembered how strong she was then, and how she protected her against Naraku fiercely and didn't let anything ruin her hope of rescue.

"Yes, Lady Kagome is a danger-magnet. But I remember when I was still just a child I was taken from camp by Kagura when my Lord was out patrolling. Kagome had been taken at around the same time I imagine because when I was being taken to a dungeon cell I was to be kept in I heard her screaming coming from the place I was going. I remember being quieted by something someone said, I don't know what it was, and when I was right outside the door of our soon to be prison I saw her. She was a few paces down from me and being held by two lower demons, and I can only assume one of Naraku's allies was the one standing in front of her. She heard the noise that Kagura made upon her entrance, and when she saw me," Rin smiled

"Kagome lost it. She recognized me instantly and somehow used her reiki to blast the youkai away from her, killing the two lower ones, dazing the other, and Kagura drop me and stumble back. She ran to me, grabbed me, and locked herself and me inside a cell with a barrier. By the time they realized what she had done, Naraku was outside the door. He attempted to break her barrier but I can only assume her mothering instincts alone thwarted his attempts at breaking it. Kami was he furious. She shouted at him and threatened him with evisceration and castration if he were to come near me. Said that when they came for us there would be Hell to pay. She never lost that fire either until Lord Sesshomaru did find and rescue us. It was only about a day later. Kagome is strong, and stronger even now. She will last until we find her. I know she will." Rin finished with a smile.

"Thanks, Rin." Shippo replied, smiling, envisioning the entire scene in his minds eye. It would be just like her to find some hidden power when someone else was in danger. Rin was right. His mother is strong.

Happy that she could get that charming smile back on his face, Rin rose from her seat, put away the scroll and went to rest near her father. She knew the instant that she saw him that Shippo was the demon for her. Now the trick was to convince her father of the same fact. Smiling up at her Lord, she settled in beside him and not a few seconds after nuzzling underneath his arm against his chest she found rest.

Shippo on the other hand, was wide awake. '_Well, that's one worry gone. But now what I am I supposed to do about...'_ his thoughts were cut off my a low baritone.

"Kitsune."

With an internal chill he turned to face the owner of the voice. Taking a deep calming breath and stealing his nerves he spoke through tight vocal cords.

"Yes..achm... yes, Lord Sesshomaru."

"This One assumes that you are aware that nothing passes unnoticed in my presence."

"Yes, milord."

"What countenance does the river behold when you glance there-in."

At the seemingly random question, Shippo quirks an eyebrow in thought before answering.

"My own, Lord Sesshomaru."

"No," Sesshomaru said with a predatory gleam in his eyes, "...what it reflects is the visage of an endangered species. One that will go extinct in the most heinous of ways if it intends in any way to dishonor my pride and joy. Is this in any way unclear, kit?" he finished with a stare that would have had the Kami of Chaos run for cover.

"N-no, milord, I understand." Shippo said thanking his lucky stars that Rin was cuddled up next to him. If she wasn't then he could picture this little heart-to-heart taking place with his neck in Sesshomaru's clawed and poison-filled hand against a tree.

"Then I would suggest you attempt some rest, for tomorrow we travel my way."

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Sesshomaru, however, took no such rest. His eyes were shut but he was still very much in tune with the happenings all around him. He was awake when the monk and slayer returned to camp and fell asleep in one another's arms, as well as when the hanyo and his wench returned to rest in the tree above the still sleeping kitsune. He unfortunately was also awake when his innocent little girl whispered the name of that mongrel fox in her sleep.

In his mind he was still wondering what he would find when they had taken the miko Kagome from her captor. Would she look at him with guilt, or would she seek him out again for pleasure, the possibilities were astounding. He had to soon turn his thoughts to other things as those kinds of thoughts were too inappropriate to ponder while his pup was resting with him.

He was just getting ready to rouse her when he sensed the kitsune was waking. He didn't bother to open his eyes and acknowledge him, and when he sensed that he had left the camp he had assumed that it was to relieve himself. When he didn't return after a few minutes he lost interest in rest and began to rouse the camp, starting with his daughter. He purred and nuzzled into her hair, and like she always did when he woke her that way, she woke up giggling and happily gave him a morning hug and kiss on the cheek before rising and relieving herself.

Next was Jaken, who would subsequently wake everyone else in the clearing.

"Jaken." He said in a commanding tone.

Within seconds the kappa was up and with his grating voice already pulling the others out of their last vestiges of sleep rudely.

"Yes Milord! What is it that this humble loyal servant can do for you this bright and wonderful morning Milord!?" he screeched.

Everyone was jolted awake by the obnoxious sounds coming from the toad and not happy about it in the least. But of course, one just had a more forward way of showing it.

"IF YOU DON'T SHUT UP I'LL RIP OUT YOUR VOCAL CORDS TOAD!" Inuyasha shouted as he landed with Kikyo on the forest floor. Taking a deep breath his eyes shot wide open and landed on Sango and Miroku. They had woken up too, and Sango was about to begin preparing breakfast when Inuyasha noticed their scents were now combined.

"Huh, so that's where you guys went last night..." he began to say but never was able to finish his thoughts because he received a large punch in the gut from Sango and a dead arm curtesy of Kikyo simultaneously.

"They are adults, and what they do is their business Inu, not yours to state in such a crude way." Kikyo said with a slight frown marring her features.

Meanwhile, a grinning Shippo stood on the edge of the camp having just returned while Inuyasha made his mistake and scented the air. He couldn't have been more happy for the two, honestly. It was about time.

"Well, congratulations guys! I know Kagome will be happy to find out when we go get her!" he said walking up to them with four dead rabbits in each hand. His eyes caught Sesshomaru's and he nodded in respect to him and gave his catch over to Sango so she could prepare them for cooking breakfast. When he'd woken up he of course went to do his duty first. But then remembering the promise he made to himself to earn Sesshomaru's blessing, he decided to go on a small hunt to show that he knew how to provide for his own. Besides, today was probably going to be a tough day because he could just feel it in his bones, today was the day they would save his Kagome.

'_So, that's where he wen't this morning. Interesting. Well, if you think that a few rabbits can appease me, you are wrong kit.'_ Sesshomaru thought to himself as he watched Rin and Sango prepare the meat for their journey today. Their troop was efficient though. The monk left to procure water while the dead priestess used the water they had to make tea. He would let them have this, a large a decent meal to break their fast, because today he would lead them to Naraku's hideout. Today would be the day that they retrieved the miko. Not because he cared for her safety, oh no, but because he wanted his answers, and he would get them, one way or another.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Kagura awoke to a sensation that she was wonderfully unfamiliar with; warmth and safety. Smiling to herself she slowly opened her eyes and looked upon the face of the wolf she was lying with. He was still sleeping which didn't surprise her, last night was another wild night, and couldn't help but run her fingers across his face. He hadn't left since he came to her. The few times she had left to the manor to do her business, he had stayed there and actually waited for her to return. Never did he betray her trust and follow her. He just smiled at her and whispered his promise to her again, _'I will free you, I promise.' _If only she could stay here with him forever.

But she knew that this would have to come to an end soon. The Tachi would reach the manor by today, so she had to face Naraku for his orders. Now that really put a dent in things. They never stayed in a place once their location was found out. She did not, with all that she had within her, want to move to another part of Japan away from her sanctuary.

The anguish she felt within was displayed on her face, and that was the first thing that Koga saw when he woke up. Her eyes had a far away look of despair and fear and he had a good idea why. He began to purr deep within his chest to try to comfort her and pulled her onto his chest while running his hands through her hair.

"Sshh, Kagura. None of that now. We'll figure something out, I promise. I know you can't tell me where he's hiding right now, or even where to begin looking, but there is something you can do for me." he said making her look up at him.

"What it is...that I can do?" she asked slowly and with doubt.

"You can stay strong for me, and do everything in your power to stay beneath his notice. I plan on still spending time with my future mate, irregardless of where you will be. That will be hard to do if he finds out about us. And also, when that last battle happens, make me your opponent."

Startled by his last words she sat up on her elbow and frowned at him confusedly.

"Why would you ever want to - "

"Because, I don't want to lose you to a battle between Inutrasha's pack or Lord Sesshomaru's sword! They would have no mercy and really try to kill you! I will not take that risk, I cannot lose you Kagura!" he shouted now sitting upright, and to accentuate his statement he took her lips in a searing and demanding kiss that broke all of her upset to pieces.

_'__Yes, we will think of something, I know we will.' _she thought to herself as they began yet another rough and passionate dance of eternal love.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

The sun was two hours past it's zenith in the sky when he smelt it: Miasma. Sesshomaru stopped in his place and motioned for the rest of the group to also hold their positions.

"Hey asshole, what's the big idea? Why've we stopped?"

"This One can smell miasma. We approach his estate within the next hour at most."

"So again, what the hell are we doin' standin' around here like a bunch of..."

"Inuyasha, he's right." Kikyo interrupted him. "It would be wise for us to take a quick respite. Just to re-energize. There is a good chance we'll be fighting so we will need all of our strength."

After muttering a few choice phrases he went and sat down at the base of a tree, pulling Kikyo into his lap. Everyone else followed his example and took a seat in the clearing. Sango pulled out a pouch full of jerky and took out a piece and passed it down to Miroku who passed it to Shippo and the pattern continued until it again reached Sango and she put the pouch back in Kagome's large backpack.

They all sat in their own silent contemplation, wondering about that battle that would surely ensue and the effects that this entire messed up situation had on their beloved Kagome.

mmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmmm

Silence filled the front of the manor, no noise could be heard aside from the rats moving beneath the floorboards. But at the base of a long hall, low noises would become audible. Even closer still and the noise became distinguishable as moans, grunts and the slapping of skin. If one put their ear to the door:

"OOOHHHH KAAMIIIII...HARDER...PLEASE HARDER!"

Sweat trailed down Naraku's back as he gave his little toy the fucking of her life. Obeying her he slammed harder into her from behind using his hands to keep a grip on her hips.

"THERE...RIGHT THERE...FUUUUUUUCKKKKK!" Kagome screamed as she reached the peak of another mind blowing orgasm.

"...nnngggghhhh..." Naraku groaned as her orgasm triggered his own, spilling his seed within her for the umpteenth time. Taking deep ragged breaths he tried to slow down his heart rate. Pulling out of her slowly he watched his semen begin to drip from her still spasming core down her thighs. He delighted in the sight every opportunity he got . As much as the sight made him want to clean her up with his tongue, he knew that in all likely hood the tach would be there much too soon.

So picking up the exhausted woman, for she was all woman now, he took her to his hot spring and sat her down gently in the water on his lap sideways. Gentle. A word he had never personally associated with himself, but the way he had touched her and treated her ever since the first time they lay with one another.

It wasn't supposed to be like this. It was supposed to be days filled with lustful bliss, not that they weren't, but somehow that changed. Something happened between them, something completely out of nowhere. The lingering looks they shared, the secret smiles, the way that they were free to just...be. They had become a haven for each other. Naraku closed his eyes and took a deep breath of her scent smothered by his before it was washed away and thought of their conversation yesterday after lunch.

** FLASHBACK **

_After a quick but pleasing round, Kagome and Naraku lay naked side by side on the floor near the small table where they had began but never finished their lunch. Kagome turned onto her side, and took a strand of his hair and began to twirl it around on her fingers. _

_"__You know, I would have never expected...well...any of this to happen. Ever." she said with a small chuckle. _

_Turning his head to face her, he took in her ravaged state and again felt something that he couldn't explain when he noticed that she was playing with his hair. _

_"__Yes, well I hardly ever imagined doing any of this to begin with myself. It wasn't in my agenda. Not that I am complaining with the results." He finished with a light smirk that made her heart flutter. _

_It was just so mesmerizing to watch him, to listen to him speak, to see the real him. How she now realized that the Kami were cruel if they had a hand in his creation. To trap this amazing new soul with that of a monster was barbaric, and she wished with all of her might that it was something she could change. That there was some way to save the part of him that she was beginning to fall for. Tears began to form in her eyes, stinging with the awful truth that life was truly unfair. _

_Seeing the sadness that was beginning to cloud her eyes, Naraku also moved to lean on his side with his brows knit together. What had he done to set her off this time? No, this couldn't happen while he was around. It was his job to keep her smiling during their time, damn it! Wiping away the trail of tears from her cheek, he was about to ask her what was wrong when she covered his hand with hers. His eyes softened and his heart sped up. A part of him was disgusted by this weakness he had begun to feel for her, but a larger part was starving for the small shows of affection she had given him. _

_"__Sorry, I think too much." She said sniveling. _

_"__You aren't alone in that, Kagome." Right after he said it, he knew he'd slipped and messed up. He'd been careful not to use her name if at all possible so that things didn't get too personal. His inner reprimanding died a quick death when he saw something soft in her eyes light up with the same weakness that he was doing his damnedest to keep hidden, and then he knew he was lost. He was hopelessly and utterly lost to the angel at his side. And when that same light was reflected back at her, she smiled the most sad and brilliant smile he'd ever seen._

_He inwardly cursed the Gods that this beautiful creature was damned to be alone in a world where she would happily sacrifice all she had without a thought. He wished he could be the one to fill the void she felt within, and he cursed them twice. For the first time in his entire existence he wanted to care for her, to give her the heavens and all that she desires. To be the one to free her from the false half life she lived, but the fates were cruel and would never answer his silent prayer._

_She saw it. She saw that look, the one that told her that he felt just like she did. She could sense it, could feel the truth behind it. _

_"__How did...this...happen?" she whispered._

_"__I couldn't answer you if I tried, for I don't know myself." he replied leaning over her and slowly moving down towards her lips in the most caring kiss she had ever experienced. It made her heart pound and his race to know that she reacted so well to his touch. He released her mouth to trail small butterfly kisses down her jaw, neck, and the valley between her full breasts. Repositioning himself above her, he gave her a slow soft kiss as he entered into her again with infinite care. He took his time as he took her passionately, and together they escalated onto a different plane. _

_** _END FLASHBACK **

Yes, things were definitely different now. Not only had that changed his entire perspective of the woman resting in his embrace, but he changed his plans for her 'rescue'. He did have another place ready for his occupancy, but the thought of leaving behind the place that they'd shared themselves in, well he didn't think he could bear it. He wanted to enjoy the memories, the scents, for as long as they lasted. Again the darker part of himself was raving with fury, but he couldn't care less. He was doing what he wanted for once. Taking another look at her he kissed the top of her head and prepared to put his new plan into action.

_Back from the dead! Ha, sorry for the very long leave of absence. Again. But, life. What can ya do? Nothing sometimes. But here's a good piece of pie right here!_

**_\- MindlessMina_**


	14. A Change of Plans

Chapter 14: A Change of Plans

A man, or rather, a hanyo on a mission. That's what he was. Naraku knew that if this worked out the way it did in his head, that he would be able to keep the beautiful cacophony of scents and images for a quite a while longer. After giving her a brief but passionate kiss, he had left Kagome in the hot springs and told her to wait there for him to return. She smiled and said that she'd enjoy the water for a while longer anyhow. Committing the stunning image she created while sitting naked in his lap while in the hot spring to his memory, he gave her another soft peck on the lips before leaving.

Quickly dressing into one of his simple kimono's, he set out to put his plan into action. Knowing that she would take a while yet in the spring, Naraku briskly walked through his manor. Ever crevice, every room, and every surface that they had shared utter satisfaction in or upon was be-spelled to smell like abject horror, disgust, and hate. The only places he left alone were those within his chambers.

_'I believe that chore is done. Hmm, it's a wonder how so many rooms were 'blessed' with our acts within such a short amount of time. At any rate, now that I am finished with that the second phase may begin.' _he thought.

Entering one of the darker sitting rooms that he had just be-spelled, the spider-hanyo took a seat behind a low desk and put his 'game face' on. Summoning Kagura was an easy task, but when she didn't arrive in her usual timely manner he became curious as to why she was taking so long. Just as he was starting to lose his patience her presence was made known by the sound of a large gust of wind settling over where the kitchens were located.

_'Now what on Earth could have kept her from coming as soon as I called upon her I wonder. Strange, if this would have happened before...everything…then I would have made sure that she felt agony beyond her wildest imagination. Well, a small part of me still does, but it's not as much as it would have. I just, can't find any fucks to give about it right now though. Interesting.' _

While he was musing silently to himself about his sudden lack of rage, Kagura's mind was going a mile a minute thinking of ways to explain her tardiness. She would have came right away but she had to scrub off all of Koga's scent in the springs within her campsite. He had left earlier than she did to find the Tachi and join them for the upcoming battle when they came to find Kagome. As she neared the manor she noticed something a little off. Getting closer she realized that although she had been summonsed, the rest of his brood had not. She didn't sense Kohaku, Kanna, or Hakudoshi. Was she just the first to arrive? Or was she the only one for a purpose?

That thought just made her nerves go haywire. What if he knew? What if he had planned to destroy her for fraternizing with the enemy? Just what did he have planned? She took a deep calming breath and thought of Koga's promise to her. She would get through this. If the Kami were kind, everything would turn out all right. Steeling her nerves she began her descent into the kitchen's small garden. She hadn't been given permission to enter into any other location so she just chose to go through there to be on the safe side. Kagura had assumed that he was going to just meet her in the kitchens like he tended to do, but when she didn't see him there she just followed his youki.

Now whatever she expected to find when she began her trip through the manor to find him, this was definitely not it. As soon as she stepped foot into the inner halls the world was turned on an axis and she was assaulted with the vicious scent of Kagome's terror and hate. She didn't smell any blood, that was good, but this time unlike all others she truly feared for the young girl's fate.

Of course she had no way of knowing that said girl was actually in an off white yukata rolling around in the dirt of Naraku's garden to make herself seem as if she hadn't bathed in days. She also had no way of knowing that Kagome felt freer now than she would probably ever feel again in her life.

Shaking her head of those horrendous thoughts, Kagura followed the aura of her master and tried to breath through her mouth. When she finally came upon him she bowed down so low that her forehead actually touched the floor. This gave Naraku a shock seeing as she would rather cut off her head before showing her complete subservience. Then again, she did just smell things that were completely heinous to her and probably had a healthy dose of fear already from knowing that she came later than was expected when he called.

"Get up, Kagura."

"Yes, Naraku-sama."

"Naraku-sama? I must ask, to what do I owe this new obedient change in you? Could it be that something caught your attention?" he asked her and accentuated the question by taking a deep breath through his nose. "It just smells like a breath of fresh air, wouldn't you say?"

Kagura wanted to throw up. The viciousness of the scents were driving her insane and she wished more than ever for him to either give her orders or punish her so that she could just get the hell out of there. She wanted to just go along with what he was saying so that it could be done already, but then it would be too suspicious. She always had something smart-assed to say and if she acted too obedient then he may suspect something.

"Sorry Master, but I would have to disagree to that. It's just not my cup of tea." she said with a wrinkled nose.

_'Ah, there. She's back to her normal, spiteful and big mouthed ways. And I was just beginning to wonder. Oh well, on with it I suppose.' _he thought to himself as he reassessed his incarnation. He deigned to just stare at her, knowing that it would make her squirm. When he was positive that enough time had elapsed for Kagome to make her way into the dungeon and break the vile to be-spell that location as well, he decided to cut to the chase.

"I for one, happen to enjoy this wonderful scent. So much in-fact, that I plan on keeping it for a long while yet. That cannot happen however if the Inutachi and their _companions_ manage to find our quaint little abode, now can it?" Seeing the confusion on her face, he smiled and continued. "She is in the dungeon now. Kagura, I order you to take her and drop her off near that band of miscreants. They are not to know of our location and you will not give her or them any hints as to where we are or I will gladly dish out a punishment deserving of one who cannot show up on time. Do not take a direct route else she lead them to us. Tell our guest that you 'saved' her from her fate at my hands. Have her attack you so that you can have proof that she 'escaped' without aide if I were to ask any questions about it. Make her believe that this was your idea. Should you fail, a merciless fate awaits you. Do I make myself clear?"

Disbelief was plainly etched across her face. She knew for a fact that this demon never changed his mind when he came to a decision unless circumstances changed.

'_Did he just say Inutachi and companions? Does that mean he is with others? What others could that be? It couldn't be Koga…who else would cause him…worry…wait! Lord Sesshomaru is the only one whom he actually tries to avoid, it must be the reason why! Regardless, I just received a gift that he has no idea that he's given me. If we stay here, there is a chance that I can still meet with Koga at our springs…this must be the only order I've ever received that I am actually going to follow to the letter.' _Kagura thought to herself as Naraku gave her his instructions.

"Yes, Naraku-sama." she replied with a nod of her head and a healthy dose of fear of what should happen if she failed.

"Then I suggest you go now. Time is of the essence after all." he said in the most condescending tone he could muster.

Without further preamble she rose to her feet and used her demonic speed to get her to the dungeons as fast as possible.

After she left Naraku let his shoulders sag and let out a deep sigh. This was it. The end of their little rendezvous. What a pity. He was having such fun. Closing his eyes he knew he was just deceiving himself. He wasn't just having fun. He was in heaven, one that he was sure he would never get the pleasure of experiencing again.

_'It shouldn't have been this way. I shouldn't feel this way, hell I shouldn't be feeling anything at all! _

Just as those thoughts passed through his mind, a large gust of wind was heard and the scent of the miko, _his Kagome,_ flew over him through the open window. It was done. She was gone now, truly gone. Losing his composure Naraku let out a load roar of anger and used his fists to destroy the desk and all of the other furniture that was in the room with him.

His roar of anger was heard by both Kagome and Kagura as they fled although their interpretations of it were completely different. Kagura assumed that it was to keep up this little charade. Kagome thought it was because he found her missing. How angry she was at that moment. Angry because she wanted to go back, because she didn't want to be rescued and angry because it was now over. She had to go back to her group of friends and pretend that none of that ever happened.

The sudden smell of fury that came from the miko caught Kagura off guard, but again she assumed it was for the wrong reason. For about an hour they flew around aimlessly until the wind demonness felt like Kagome wouldn't know how to return back to the manor. Redirecting them to where she knew the Inutachi were, she turned and faced Kagome.

"When I drop you off we'll have to attack each other to make it seem as if I tried to fend you off during your escape. That way he wont kill me. Do it right as I leave. They've already scented you and are on their way this minute. I can't have any witnesses to this." Kagura said looking into the eyes of the miko, letting her know that she was serious about her request. Kagome just stared back at her, knowing that in her head she was doing the right thing. Not one person would ever assume that she didn't want to be saved and this woman just put her life on the line to save hers, so to speak. Again, she didn't know that Kagura was only following orders.

Nodding her head in the affirmative, she decided that maybe the Kami were kind after all. This would spare Naraku's life for a time. So as soon as she hit the ground Kagura fired a dance of blades at her, and she fired a small ball of pure reiki at Kagura's shoulder. Honestly she was still surprised that she could wield her powers of purity after the things that she had done the past few days. Then she remembered that Kaede once told her that it was the purity of the heart and soul, not of the body that priestesses derived their powers from. The wind demonness recoiled backwards and sped off in a different direction from whence she came leaving Kagome alone near a small brook.

The priestess mentally exhausted from her day so far took a seat on a large smooth rock. Looking into the water at her reflection she realized that she truly looked like a wreck. She had small scratches all over herself, her hair was completely disheveled due to rolling in the dirt and the long windy trip. Her yukata was filthy as well and torn in some places because of Kagura's attack.

_'Well, at least I won't have to worry about looking like a prisoner. I look like hell froze over.'_

She wasn't resting for 15 minutes before a familiar shout was ringing in the distance. She was going to stand when she realized that, well, she didn't want to. She wasn't happy right now. She felt miserable. Tears began to form in her eyes and slowly began to fall.

_'What am I going to do now?'_

The group was just finishing up their snacks when a distinct scent was caught on the winds. Inuyasha's ears perked up and within moments he was on his feet running towards her scent and screaming her name at the top of his lungs. Everyone else in the clearing took the hint and bolted into a dead run after him only taking their weapons incase she was in trouble. Even Sesshomaru was curious as to her sudden appearance near their camp, but he was not about to take off like the half-breed in a rush. He wasn't that desperate after all. Then the memory of what her scent smelled like in the clearing viciously assaulted his senses and he picked up his pace. Well, maybe he was kind of anxious after all.

_-_ _Just a short one this time my lovelies. Nothing too smutty this time around, but don't worry, the good stuff is on its way again!_

_Mindlessmina_


End file.
